Golden Opportunity
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade, Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie get a very tempting opportunity to become stars but all that glitters is not gold and this so called opportunity might end up leading them to their doom instead. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new year but not new me because i wrote another story that contains all the things i usually enjoy writing ;) **

**The idea came to me when i saw a promo for a Brazilian show, I don't watch it but i thought it looked interesting and i decided to write a story using that "plot" or idea or whatever you wanna call it and well, i hope you like it. :)**

**I do not own the Victorious characters or anything.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Hollywood Arts and Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie were standing in the hallway before class as usual when Sikowitz approached them.<p>

"Hey, hey, heeeeey" Sikowitz said as he walked up to them.

"Hi" Cat responded sweetly.

"I got news for you" said Sikowitz and grabbed a coconut from his bag.

"What news?" Tori asked.

"It's very good news" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Just talk" Jade ordered slightly annoyed.

"Well, an old friend of mine just told me he needs a group young actors and actresses for a new movie he is producing" Sikowitz informed excitedly.

"And...?" Tori asked smiling.

"And I told him about you guys AND he said you are perfect for his movie" Sikowitz informed.

"OH MY GOD, really?" Tori questioned happily and he nodded.

"Yep"

"Wait; hold on... how can he know we are perfect if he doesn't even know us?" Jade asked.

"Oh I sent him pictures of you" Sikowitz answered.

"Okay, so your friend is a movie producer, right?" Beck asked.

"Well, I stopped seeing him after college and when I saw him at the restaurant the other day he told me he was a movie producer and asked me if I knew a group of young actors for his new film" Sikowitz explained.

"And why doesn't he do an audition call?" Andre questioned.

"He told me that he wants to help new talents and those are you" Sikowitz commented "So? Are you ready to be in your first real movie?"

"So we got the job? Just like that? It seems kind of weird to me" Jade said.

"No, no he wants to meet you first but I'm sure that he'll hire you because you're all talented and because I really recommended you" Sikowitz affirmed.

"Come on, Jade, this is our chance!" Tori exclaimed and Jade sighed before smiling a little.

"Okay"

"So when are we meeting him?" Robbie questioned.

"Today, he told me to take you to his office this afternoon" He responded "So go get ready and I'll see you here at 3 O'clock" he ordered and they nodded. They all went home and put on their best outfit and then returned to Hollywood Arts where Sikowitz awaited for them.

"This is such a cool place" Tori whispered excitedly.

"Hello Sikowitz" a tall man in a suit greeted Sikowitz as soon as he walked out of his office.

"And you must be Jade, Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre and..." He looked at Robbie but couldn't remember his name.

"Robbie..." Robbie said.

"Robbie, of course, nice to meet you guys" He said nicely and shook hands with each one of them. "I'm sure we'll have fun working together"

"Are you saying we are hired?" Beck questioned.

"Oh absolutely, you're exactly what I was looking for" The elegant man informed and Tori smiled "So follow me, we need to discuss the details" They followed him into his office and took a sit.

"Okay so you're hiring us just because we look good?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, no, Sikowitz sent me a few videos of your previous work and he's recommended you so much so I don't need you to audition again, I just need you to say yes" the man explained.

"So what's the movie about?" Tori asked.

"It's about a group of friends who are studying abroad in Japan and then a murder takes place and then another and then another, it's killing after killing and the only person who apparently could have committed the crimes is one of the girls, Tara, she is the protagonist and well, the plot follows how everyone blames her and the audience is supposed to believe she is innocent but at the end it's revealed that she actually killed them and she got away with it" he explained.

"That sounds so cool" Cat commented.

"And who is going to play Tara?" Tori questioned hoping it would be her and he remained in silence while at the three girls.

"Jade, I knew she would play Tara from the moment I saw her picture" He informed and Tori's smile dropped "Unless she doesn't want to be lead"

"Of course I want to be the lead" Jade informed.

"So basically, Jade will kill us all?" Andre asked.

"Yes, well, she'll kill an extra and three of you, the characters are Judie, who is Tara's best friend and always believes her, I think that'd be a good role for Cat" he said and Cat nodded "Jake, who is Tara's boyfriend, I was thinking that could be Beck" he informed and Beck and Jade smiled at each other "Annie is the second person Tara kills because Annie flirts with Jake a lot and Tara is a very impulsive, controlling and psychopathic character, that will be Tori" he said and Tori sighed slightly disappointed but nodded.

"So Jade will kill Tori for flirting with Beck? That's hilariously accurate" Andre commented and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Andre and Robbie will play Mark and Michael, the other two guys she kills, one because he had rejected her a few years before the movie takes place and the other because he sees her killing Annie and she finds out" The producer finished "So are you in?"

"Yes" they all said excitedl, all but Jade.

"I don't know, this still seems weird to me" Jade commented.

"Come on, Jade, just say yes" Tori insisted but Jade was unsure about it.

"This is a golden opportunity, Jade, i promise you won't regret" The producer said and Jade thought about it for a second but finally agreed.

"Okay, okay fine" She said and all her friends clapped happily.

"Great, oh but a little detail... The movie, as I said, is to be shot in Japan so you need to travel there" He informed.

"Yes, yes of course" Tori said.

"Wonderful, you'll be picked up in Tokyo's airport and driven to the hotel where you'll be staying for the two months you are filming" He explained.

"Okay" Jade said.

"When are we leaving?" Andre asked.

"Next week, you'll have a few days to get used to the place and the shooting will start the next Monday" he answered "But first, you have to sign this" he put six folders on the table and handed Jade a pen.

"What is this?" Jade asked.

"Oh just a simple formalism, it's your contracts, this document backs you up legally, you know if for example I refused to pay you this document would force me to and it also forces you to do your job" He explained and she read it before signing it "Oh and this one too" he half turned the page and Jade signed on the bottom, after everyone had signed he put the folders back in his desk and handed them the scripts "Good, so study your characters, learn your dialogue and see you in two months, I'll make the reservations and my secretary will provide you with all the information you need tomorrow"

The gang walked out of the office and as soon as they were in the car they started screaming excitedly "Oh my god guys we are in a movie" Tori exclaimed.

"I thought that getting hired for a movie took more time, this was so fast and so easy, i mean we literally did nothing" Jade commented.

"That's because I recommended you, now you guys need to be professionals, please don't make me look bad" Sikowitz said and they laughed.

"I gotta tell my parents I'm going to Japan" Cat said "I didn't even ask for their permission"

"I don't think my father will say no, he'll have some time to enjoy his stupid wife without me" Jade commented.

"My parents are going to say yes, I'm sure" Tori affirmed.

"Well, congratulations everybody you're officially professional actors" Sikowitz said and everyone started clapping happily.

The week went by fast and the day came, the gang met at the airport and got on the plane to Japan, they spent the entire trip practicing their lines and talking about how great it was going to be, they didn't know the hell that was awaiting them.

When they landed they were picked up by a black van in the airport, they were so excited to be in Japan that they didn't even bother checking anything, they spent the ride looking out the windows, admiring the tall buildings and the vibrant streets and before they realized they were in front of a big house.

"Um, excuse me, I think we are supposed to go to a hotel" Tori said to the driver but he didn't respond "hey, I'm talking to you" she insisted.

"Just get out of the van, Tori" Jade ordered and Tori opened the door so she and the rest of the gang could exit the car. Suddenly a Japanese couple opened the door and smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you" The woman said "Come in, come in..." she said and they walked into the house, they didn't even know why they were doing it but the woman looked nice and they thought she was probably part of the film too.

"Who are you?" Beck questioned.

"And where are we? We are supposed to go to a hotel" Jade commented.

"There is no hotel, girl" The woman said coldly and they looked at each other confused. "And who I am doesn't really matter" she commented smirking and before they realized what was going on, Jade had a gun pointed to the side of her head because she was the one in the front.

"Oh my god!" Cat screamed and hid behind Robbie.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Beck questioned the man who was pointing the gun to Jade's head, Jade was just looking at the woman completely frozen in fear; she'd never been pointed at with a gun.

"Calm down" Beck said and tried to move towards them but the man pressed the gun against her head more so Beck stopped.

"What's going on?" Tori questioned scared.

"All you need to know is that you're not going back"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Please, don't forget to review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if you guys could guess what the story was about but after this chapter you will! ;)**

**So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"All you need to know is that you're not going back" The woman said and nodded at the man so he put the gun down and Beck immediately wrapped his arms around Jade's body.<p>

"This must be a mistake" Andre said.

"This is a joke right? To help us get in character for the movie, right?" Tori asked nervously and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Are you stupid or what? There is no movie" The woman informed and they all looked at each other confused and surprised.

"What?" Robbie questioned.

"Listen, you came here to work and that's what you're going to do" She said coldly.

"No, no, we didn't sign up for this" Jade commented.

"I don't care, you're here and that's all that matters to me, take them to the room" The woman ordered and the man nodded.

"No, we are not going anywhere" Beck exclaimed and the man threatened them with the gun.

"Walk" The man ordered and Beck had to do it, he and the rest of the gang walked down the hall until they got to a dirty room with no windows in the back of the house, the man simply locked them inside and left, not without taking their phones first.

"What are we going to do?" Tori questioned terrified.

"I told you all this was weird" Jade commented.

"I don't wanna stay here" Cat said crying and Andre hugged her.

"What are they going to do with us?" Robbie asked.

"They said we were going to work, but doing what?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know but i don't want to find out" Jade said and sighed worriedly.

A few hours later the woman and a black man opened the door and the gang immediately stepped back. "What do you think?" The woman asked the man while he stared at them.

"Good, very good... the best merchandise we've gotten in years" He commented.

"I think that one has the Latina type" The woman said pointing to Tori. "Colombia or Brazil would be good places for her" she commented, they were talking like the gang couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, I agree, it'll be easy to find a place for her" he commented "But the redhead doesn't have the type we need, she looks too little and that usually scares the clients, I think she'd do better as a maid or a nanny" The man said "We could place her here, no need to waste money on extra transportation"

"What about the other one?" The woman asked.

"She has the European type, in fact, Mr. Lang is looking for a girl like her because the other one died" The man commented.

"How?" The woman questioned.

"Something about an abortion gone wrong, I'm not sure but he told me to call him if we got a girl with those features and here she is..." He responded and smiled at Jade, who was just looking him angrily.

"Why do we have to give her to him?" The woman asked slightly upset.

"Because he helps us and I don't want to lose that contact, it's important" The man explained and she rolled her eyes but ended up agreeing."I think she'll do great in his business in Turkey but he'll decide" he said and Beck wrapped his arms around Jade while staring at them coldly, he didn't like the course of that conversation at all.

"The boys, what do we do with them?" The woman asked.

"We'll see..." The man answered and Andre and Robbie looked at each other scared. "Okay, I'll make the calls right now, the less time they spend here the better, you have their pictures, right?" he asked and the woman nodded "Good" he said and they both exited the room.

"What are we going to do?" Cat questioned scared.

"Don't worry, Cat, you'll be fine" Jade said "He said you'd be a maid or a nanny and you'll stay here, your family knows you're here and if you're going to work for a family you could ask for help or use the phone" she commented.

"Yes, yes, Jade is right, Cat, if you become a maid or a nanny you'll do fine" Tori added. "But what about us?" Tori asked Jade.

"I don't know..." Jade said.

"What were they talking about?" Tori asked nervously.

"I don't know, Tori, I don't know" Jade raised her voice, she could imagine what they were talking about but it was too horrible to even say it.

"They want to send me to Colombia or Brazil and I'm sure that it's not for something good" Tori said scared.

"And from what I understood I think they want to send Jade to Turkey" Andre said. "And that's apparently because the last girl with her features died from a failed abortion, that doesn't sound good" he commented and Jade sighed mortified.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you" Beck said and kissed Jade's head, he wanted to make her feel better but she knew that he wouldn't be able to help her and he knew it too.

"I can't believe this is happening, it's like a nightmare" Robbie commented.

"That's exactly what it is but it's real" Beck responded.

"Do you guys think Sikowitz knew about this?" Cat asked.

"No, he said he hadn't seen his friend in years, he probably thought it was real" Tori responded. "I hope so..."

"We need to escape" Andre said.

"How?" Tori questioned but nobody answered, they knew they had no way out and nobody could help them.

More hours went by and nothing happened, Tori and Cat slept on the couch, Andre and Robbie on the floor and Jade fell asleep in Beck's arms in the corner of the room, he'd taken his jacket off because she was cold and he only wanted to protect her, he wrapped his arms around her body and tried to make her feel safe, at that point Beck was worried about all his friends and himself of course but his biggest concern was Jade, he didn't want her to get hurt and suffer but he knew that unfortunately he couldn't do much to help her.

Next morning they were woken by the door slamming open and two Japanese men entering the room followed by the black man and the woman. "Good morning" The woman said "I got news for you"

"Are we leaving?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Yes, well, actually just one of you is leaving" The woman informed "Grab her" she ordered and the two Japanese men walked up to the corner of the room and grabbed Jade's arms.

"What? No, no, no, get off me, no" Jade screamed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" Beck tried to get them off her but one of the men pointed him with a gun while the other dragged Jade across the room as she tried to fight them.

"Your plane is leaving soon so let's go" The man informed.

"I don't wanna go anywhere" Jade said.

"It's not about what you want, sweetie" The black man commented "Mr. Lang bought you" he informed.

"Who is that?" Jade asked while trying to free herself from the men's arms.

"A colleague" he answered.

"No, I'm not going anywhere" Jade exclaimed "DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME,GET OFF ME, NO!" She screamed and fought them nonstop, she didn't want to step out of the room because she knew that if she did, she would never see her friends again, she screamed and fought tuntil one of them threatened her with the gun.

"Walk" The black man ordered.

"No, I won't shoot me if you want I'm not going anywhere" Jade affirmed and the woman chuckled before nodding at the man who simply hit her with the gun in the back of the head and she immediately passed out.

"JADE!" Beck screamed worriedly.

"You killed her!" Cat exclaimed scared as one of the men grabbed the unconscious Jade in his arms and walked out with her.

"That's not your problem now" The woman said and closed the door behind her, Beck was just there staring at them as they took Jade away, the last thing he saw was her arm hanging behind the man's back before they closed the door on his face.

"Beck..." Andre said sadly trying to comfort Beck who was on his knees covering his face with his hands and crying because he knew that he would never see Jade again.

"She's gone..." He whispered. "I promised I wouldn't let anybody hurt her..."

"Beck, Jade can handle it, she is strong, probably the strongest one among us" Tori said trying to make him feel better.

"I won't see her ever again, god..." Beck said as more tears streamed down his face, they wanted to comfort him but they knew that he was right and unfortunately the same destiny awaited each one of them.

Nothing happened all day, they spent all that time just staring at the door until finally that night the woman and the man whose names were Lana and Tukin, entered the room again. "Where is Jade?" Beck immediately asked.

"Jade? Oh you mean the screaming girl... she is on a plane on her way to Germany" Lana informed.

"Why is she going to Germany? Didn't you say she'd go to Turkey?" Tori questioned.

"She belongs to Mr. Lang now; he'll meet her in Germany and he might send her to Turkey or Poland or god damn Africa, who the hell cares? You should be concerned about where you're going" Lana commented "It's your turn, honey, we found a place for you" she said to Tori and her eyes wide opened in fear.

"Where?" Tori questioned nervously.

"Colombia, now, do you want to walk or be carried like your friend?" Tukin questioned and Tori looked down.

"Bye" she said sadly to her friends with tears in her eyes and walked out of the room.

"You're leaving too, little one, we'll be right back" Lana informed.

As soon as they closed the door the three guys turned to Cat "Listen, Cat, you have to be strong, remember, if you get to be a maid or a nanny you'll be fine and you have to get to know the people, if you trust them you need to ask them for help and if you don't trust them, just wait for an opportunity to use the phone okay?" Beck explained and Cat nodded.

"This is really important, Cat, you need to save yourself and maybe if someone rescues you they'll be able to find us too" Andre commented.

"And who should I call if I get the chance?" Cat asked.

"The police, you need to call the police or your family" Robbie responded and Cat nodded, a few seconds later the door opened again and Lana smiled at Cat.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep!<strong>

**I guess now you know what the story is about, don't you? **

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to follow/favorite and REVIEW. I love seeing your thoughts :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Glad you're liking the story, keep up those reviews, the more the better :) **

* * *

><p>"Where am I going?" Cat questioned scared and Lana rolled her eyes.<p>

"That doesn't matter and now move because I'm getting impatient" Lana ordered and lots of tears started streaming down Cat's face "Stop crying and walk" she said madly and pushed Cat out of the room.

"What's going to happen to her?" Andre asked and Lana sighed annoyed.

"Okay, since you haven't given me problems so far with the exception of the first girl I'm gonna answer this last question" Lana said "She doesn't fit the type for the other business so she'll work for a family instead, she'll be a maid" she informed and they nodded relieved. "And you are going to work with us"

"Work with you?" Andre asked confused and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"You are all good looking so you can help us to get more girls" Lana commented.

"What? Are you crazy?" Andre asked upset.

"What makes you think we'll help you ruin more lives?" Beck questioned.

"Because it's either that or dying, you decide but if you are smart you'll do it, you should be grateful that we are giving you this opportunity" Tukin commented "Your friends weren't so lucky"

"I'd rather die" Beck affirmed.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to use other methods to convince you" Tukin said "You care a lot about those three girls, right?" he asked and they looked at each other "Yes, you do... Right now, two of them are on a plane and the other is on her way to her new house, they're all alive but if you refuse to cooperate then I'll have to call the people who have them and they'll die, it's up to you to save their lives" he explained.

"How can you live with yourselves?" Beck questioned.

"I'm taking that as a yes, you'll take a shower, change your clothes and tomorrow you'll start working for us" Tukin informed "Oh and I forgot the best part, since you're going to work for us you'll get to sleep in a bed and eat decent food so be happy and grateful" he said and simply left the room followed by Lana.

"Are we really going to do it? That'll make us one of them" Robbie asked.

"We have to, I don't want any of the girls to die" Andre answered.

"I really hope Cat can make the call, that's our only chance"

CAT

Cat was taken to a house in the trunk of the car, she had her eyes covered and her hands tied so she couldn't do much, she simply walked and once she was in the house the man took off the tie on her eyes and untied her hands. She looked around and realized she was in a normal house, nothing seemed weird or bad but then she met her bosses.

It was a Japanese couple, they looked nice at first but then they started touching her arms looking for muscle and said a few things to the man who had brought her, they only spoke Japanese so Cat didn't know what they were saying but she imagined they were complaining because she was too skinny, however; the man convinced them that she could work for them and ultimately left her there.

"Hi" Cat said sweetly but they didn't speak English so she couldn't understand what they were saying to her "My name is Cat" she informed but they simply grabbed her arm and took her to a little room under the staircase, there was a blanket on the floor and a pillow, they put her inside and Cat understood that that was going to be her room so she simply nodded. After that the woman handed her a uniform and showed her all the things she would use to clean the house.

Cat was scared and confused but she was glad that she was in a house with a phone; she knew she had to be strong and do everything she could to save herself and perhaps her friends too, if not all at least some of them.

TORI

As soon as Tori landed she was driven to an ugly looking house in Bogota, she didn't know where she was or what was going to happen to her but she knew it wouldn't be nice. "Bienvenida, preciosa" A woman said nicely and greeted her. Tori knew a little bit of Spanish so she understood that she was welcoming her.

"Vamos, ven, te voy a presentar a las demas" The woman said and walked with Tori toward one of the rooms of the house, Tori entered the room and saw a bunch of other girls in it, they were all eating breakfast and some of them smiled at her sadly. "Estas son las otras chicas" The woman said and Tori turned to her.

"Yo no hablar español" Tori tried to say she didn't speak Spanish and the woman nodded.

"Oh you don't speak Spanish? That's okay, you don't need to speak in this job, darling" She smiled and stroked her face "Well, eat something, meet the girls and I'll see you later" she said and exited the room.

Tori looked at the other girls and tried to smile but broke out crying instead and some of them tried to comfort her "It's okay, it's okay" one of them said.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Tori questioned and they looked at each other sadly.

"Listen, we all have ended up here for the same reasons you did" One of the girls said "Now, you have to be strong and do what you have to do..."

"And what is that?" Tori asked.

"Don't you imagine it? At night they send us out and we all have to work" The girl explained and Tori looked down terrified "If you don't cause problems you get to rest one night a week, you get food every day and a bed but if you refuse to work you'll get punished, that's how things work" she informed and Tori hugged her.

"I don't wanna do it, please, don't make me" Tori said crying.

"You'll get used to it, I promise" The girl, whose name was Laura, said and stroked her head gently while Tori cried her eyes out into her chest. "Now, eat something you must be starving and you'll need energy"

JADE

Jade had been threatened and forced to travel to Germany and then knocked out as soon as she landed, when she woke up she was tied to a chair in a dark room full of old and dirty furniture, she was really confused and didn't know where she was or what she was going to do, she spent a lot of time there until the door opened and two men in a suit untied her, they made her walk out of the room and took her to an office.

The two men stepped back and Jade simply stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do or say, then the chair turned around revealing an old man wearing sunglasses, he took them off and stood up. "Hello, Miss Sarah" he said and walked toward her.

"My name is Jade" Jade clarified coldly.

"No, your name is Sarah Higgins now, here's your passport and your ID, you're a 21 year old woman from Ireland" He informed and handed her a folder "You travelled here with that name"

"What? I'm not 21 and I'm not from Ireland" Jade affirmed.

"That's what your papers say so that's the truth, dear" The man affirmed. "Did you know you're really pretty?" he asked and Jade looked down nervously.

"I wanna go home" Jade demanded, she was trying to seem strong but she was terrified inside.

"You will, you'll go to your new home soon" He smiled as he walked around her. "You'll go to Ukraine and you'll do it because you want to do it"

"That's not going to happen" Jade dared and he laughed.

"You studied in a performing school called Hollywood Arts, you live in Beverly Hills with your dad and your stepmother because your mom lives in San Diego with your brother, I know everything about you, including the fact you were dating that boy, Beck Oliver but he is not with you anymore, he is in Japan working" he informed and Jade took a deep breath.

"So what?" Jade asked.

"You're off to the airport right now and don't you dare say a single word to anyone, you won't be alone and if you talk or cause me problems of any kind your entire family and Beck are going to die, understood?" he questioned and Jade looked down worriedly, she wasn't expecting that. "Understood?" he asked once again and Jade nodded slowly.

"Great, have a nice flight"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun duuuun.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me your guesses on what you think is going to happen to them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating over the weekend but here it is!**

**So read, enjoy and don't forget to review, i love seeing your comments and thoughts.**

* * *

><p>BECK, ANDRE &amp; ROBBIE.<p>

Next morning they were woken by Tukin and Lana slamming the door open. "Up, come on, get up" Lana ordered and took them to the dining room "Take a sit" she said and they sat down around the table.

"Are you hungry?" Tukin questioned but they simply stared at them coldly. "You must be hungry, it's been days since you got here so eat breakfast" he ordered as Lana gave them their plates.

Andre and Robbie started eating but Beck kept glaring at Tukin without touching his food "Eat" Lana ordered but Beck pushed the plate away and folded his arms instead. "Okay, don't eat then... You'll do your job anyway"

"Okay, listen carefully" Tukin ordered "Beck, your new name is Jonathan and your zone will be the airport, Andre, your new name is Carlos and Robbie, your new name is Josh, you two will be in the mall, you all will be accompanied by someone who will be watching you closely, if they suspect something is wrong, then you know what happens next" he informed and Andre sighed.

"What do we have to say?" Robbie asked.

"The person that will go with you will tell you who your target is; you'll walk up to her, talk, flirt and make her trust you, then you'll talk about how you got here and you'll say that we are looking for a girl just like her for the movie, you need to convince her that this is her big chance and then bring her here, once she is inside the house your work is done, understood?" Lana explained.

"You're so miserable" Beck said.

"You won't convince anyone with that attitude" Tukin commented upset. "Listen, if you all cooperate and do what you have to do I'll give you a prize, I'll let you talk to your friends"

"Really?" Beck questioned.

"I give you my word, if you bring us the girls we want your reward will be calling your friends but if you don't then your reward will be pictures of their dead bodies, did I make myself clear?" Tukin questioned and they nodded. "Wonderful, now go"

Beck was driven to the airport and Andre and Robbie were driven to a very well known mall in Tokyo and told to wait for a target, about an hour later Andre and Robbie had their first job. "Do you see those two girls over there at Starbucks?" The Japanese man asked and they nodded. "They're your targets, go" Andre and Robbie were very nervous but they knew they had to do it so they took a deep breath and approached them.

"Hey girls" Andre said smiling.

"Hi..." One of them said casually.

"What are you up to?" Robbie asked awkwardly.

"Um... drinking our coffee" The other one said.

"I like your shoes" Robbie complimented and she gave him a little awkward smile, the girls obviously didn't want to talk to them but they had to keep trying to convince them.

"My name is Carlos and this is my friend Josh" Andre said nicely. "We are from L.A, what about you?"

"I'm Anna and this is my friend Martha" One of the girls informed. "We are from Florida"

"Oh great and why did you come here?" Andre asked.

"We wanted to visit this place, it's one of the greatest cities in the world" Martha commented. "And you?"

"Oh well, we study in Hollywood Arts and they sent us here to shoot a movie" Andre lied.

"Really? That's so cool, it must be awesome to be on a movie" Anna exclaimed.

"It is but right now, we are not working because two of the actresses had to go back because of a little problem they had in L.A" Robbie said.

"That sucks..."

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Robbie exclaimed. "Do you know how to act?" he asked and they looked at each other.

"Yeah, a little" Anna answered.

"That's great because now that I'm thinking it you two would be perfect replacements for them, we could talk to the director and I'm sure he won't have problem hiring you" Andre commented.

"Really?" Martha asked excitedly.

"Yes, absolutely, do you wanna come?" Andre asked but they looked unsure. "Come on, let's take a cab and go for it, I'm sure you'll do great"

"What do you think?" Anna asked Martha.

"We don't have anything to do anyway" Martha answered and they smiled "Okay, let's go!" As soon as the girls got in the cab Andre and Robbie wanted to jump off a cliff, they felt like the most miserable creatures on earth but they needed to protect their friends.

Beck had been waiting for about two hours at the airport when the Japanese man that accompanied him pointed to a girl that had just arrived, she walked past Beck holding her two suitcases and he stood up to help her.

"Hey, let me..." Beck said nicely and helped her with her bigger suitcase.

"Thanks" The girl responded with a smile and Beck smiled back at her, she reminded him a lot of Jade, she was pale, had dark hair and blue eyes, she was really pretty and Beck couldn't help but think of Jade every time he looked at her face.

"I'm Jonathan" He lied and she smiled at him again.

"I'm Jane" She answered and the smile on Beck's face dropped, even her name sounded like Jade's. "So what are you doing here?" she asked him as they walked toward the exit.

"I'm here shooting a movie" he said.

"That's so cool, I came here to visit my aunt" Jane informed and he tried to smile at her but the guilt was killing him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, you are just really pretty" he complimented.

"Thank you" she said and put her suitcase on the floor as she waited for a cab outside the airport.

"You know, I think you'd be perfect for the movie I'm shooting right now, one of the actresses had to leave and the director is looking for a girl like you" Beck commented.

"Really?" She asked excitedly and Beck looked down, he couldn't look at her face without remembering Jade.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

"That would be so great, I actually have always dreamed of being an actress but my parents think it's not a real job" She commented and Beck took a deep breath, he was just looking at the ground and listening. "So, how could I get the role?" she questioned and Beck just couldn't take it, he felt he was talking to Jade and it killed him to think that she had been convinced just like he was convincing that girl and that now Jade was somewhere in the world suffering and the same destiny awaited Jane, Beck thought that her target looking so much like Jade, having a name like hers and everything else was a sign for him to stop.

"Forget it, go with your aunt and don't let anyone convince you to go with them, it's a trap, go, go now" He said and basically forced her to get in the cab before walking back into the airport, he smiled because he knew that he was doing what was right and he would have been grateful if someone had done that with Jade and his friends.

Beck's companion took him back to the house where Andre and Robbie were, their targets unlike Beck's did get into the house and were now trapped in the dirty room. "What happened?" Lana questioned madly.

"I couldn't convince her" Beck lied.

"Don't lie to me, you told her to go" Lana said and Beck looked down with a little smile on his face, he felt good about what he had done after all.

"I couldn't convince her" Beck repeated and smirked at Lana.

"Okay, okay... You chose this, not me" Lana said and walked back, then two men punched Beck in the face and then in his stomach and started kicking him, Beck simply covered his head and waited until they were done, he didn't regret saving that girl and that's all that mattered to him.

Andre and Robbie were in their room wanting to die, the guilt was killing them because they knew those two girls' lives were ruined because of them, suddenly the door opened and the two men pushed the beaten up Beck inside "God, Beck what happened?" Andre asked and Beck sat on the floor next to the bed.

"I couldn't do it" he answered while trying to recover his breath.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked as Beck cleaned the blood below his nose with his shirt.

"She looked like Jade, you know? And her name was Jane; she was so pretty and full of life I just... I couldn't do it, I couldn't ruin her life like that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." Beck explained.

"But Beck, do you know what that means? They'll kill Jade, the real Jade, your girlfriend" Robbie said worriedly and Beck shook his head.

"No, they won't... Unfortunately they need her alive, don't you understand? Jade and Tori and Cat, they are all worth a lot of money and those people won't lose it because of me" Beck commented.

"How can you be so sure?" Andre asked.

"God, Andre, don't you get it? Why do you think Cat ended up as a maid? Because she looks too young, any man with a bit of intelligence would think she is underage and wouldn't dare to touch her because it's a crime" Beck commented "But Jade and Tori look old enough, do you understand now? What do you think they want them for? What do you think Jade and Tori are going to do? It's obvious that they're going to sell them, in fact Jade was already sold to that Mr. Lang man, they're most likely gonna be prostitutes and that will get those bastards a lot of money, money they won't waste, not yet"

"What do you mean not yet?" Robbie asked and Beck looked down.

"You heard them, girls in those conditions die often; the girl that Jade is going to replace died from a failed abortion..." Beck said as his eyes filled with tears "And Jade is probably going to end up like that too, she won't die now but she will end up dying anyway, once they've sucked the life out of her, once she is not useful anymore, once there's nothing left of her, then, then they'll kill her but unfortunately that won't be anytime soon, she and Tori still have many things to go through before they can rest..." He said as lots of tears streamed down his face.

"Beck, stop saying those things, no matter what happens as long as they're alive there's hope, we'll get through this and so will they" Robbie affirmed

"Robbie is right, Beck, stop being so pessimist" Andre added "But you're right, no matter what they say they FORTUNATELY won't kill them for now and that's all that matters but they can kill us"

"I won't kidnap innocent girls for them, they can kill me if they want, I don't care... Nothing matters without Jade anyway, I just hope that she doesn't have to go through this hell for a long time, the sooner it all ends the better" Beck affirmed.

"What if the police rescue us? I'm sure you would like to find Jade alive, stop saying you want to find her dead" Andre said.

"Of course I don't want to find her dead, i haven't said that, how could i ever wish to see Jade dead? God, no, the thing is I don't think I'll ever find her and she is suffering, nobody knows we are in this situation, we are supposed to be here for two months and after that time when they realize we are not going back it'll be too late" Beck commented and Andre looked down, that was true and they all knew it, their chances of getting rescued were very low and even though Andre and Robbie were willing to do whatever it took to keep Cat, Jade and Tori alive they knew that they were going through hell and in a certain way Beck was right, Jade and Tori were probably wishing to die but Andre and Robbie just didn't want to lose hope, it was the only thing they had left...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...Yep.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to review, guys. xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

**What's up with the reviews, guys? Please, don't forget to leave me your comments and thoughts, i really appreciate them :)**

* * *

><p>TORI<p>

It was nighttime in Colombia now and Tori was terrified to go out, she was there just looking at all the girls as they got ready, they changed their clothes, put makeup on and calmly walked out one after the other but Tori couldn't do it, she was just standing in the corner of the room scared. "Hey, why haven't you changed your clothes?" The woman, whose name was Lila, asked.

"I don't want to go out, please, please don't make me" Tori begged and Lila sighed.

"Listen, sweetie, come here..." She said and Tori sat down on the bed "There's nothing to be afraid of, all the girls have gone through this and look at them now, they are perfectly fine, it'll take some time but you'll get used to it, honey" The woman commented and hugged Tori. "Now put this dress on, you'll look gorgeous in it, you have ten minutes to get ready and when you're done come out, okay? I'll be waiting for you, please don't make me come to get you out" she smiled and exited the room. Lila treated Tori very nicely but still forced her to do what she wanted her to do.

Tori changed her clothes, put makeup on and took a deep breath before walking out of the room; she knew she had to be strong and keep going, she had hope that maybe she would find help soon. "See? I told you, you look gorgeous, come on...let's go but before I need to explain you the rules, darling" Lila commented "You can talk to your clients if you want and if they speak English, remember, your name now is Melanie and you're 22 years old, okay? You can say whatever you want but never and I do mean never mention how you got here, smile, flirt and act like you want to be there, got it? Because if you talk and say we are forcing you then I'll have to do something I don't want to do, you're a really pretty girl and pretty girls shouldn't die" Lila said and smiled while stroking Tori's cheek who was even more terrified after hearing her.

"If a client comes to you, you go with him, most clients do it in their cars or go to cheap hotels, remember, you go with him, do whatever he asks you to do and take the money, then you come back here, it won't be hard because there are many hotels in this zone so you won't get lost, don't you dare try to escape because many people are watching you and if you try to escape you'll only get yourself in serious trouble and we don't want that, do we?" Lila asked and Tori shook her head. "Also, be careful with whom you talk to, don't think that the police will help you, I know many people who work with the police and all the girls who have tried to denounce us have ended with a bullet between their eyes, no matter what you do you can't escape from us and you don't need to, like I said if you do your job, this place will be your new home and I will be like a mother for you, understood? Great, now let's go... I'm sure you'll steal all the attention" she commented.

Lila left Tori on the sidewalk and entered the house again, the other girls were there spread all over the street as well just walking and smiling at the men who walked or drove by, Tori was just there trembling and hoping nobody would talk to her but unfortunately after a few minutes her first client appeared, a man that looked about 35. "Hola" He said.

"Hola..." Tori answered nervously.

"Oye, ven..subete" The man said but Tori didn't know what that meant and he realized it "Do you speak Spanish?" he asked and she shook her head, at least he spoke English. "Come on, get in...Let's have some fun" he smirked and Tori's eyes filled with tears but she nodded and got in the car. "What's your name?" he asked as he drove to the hotel.

"Tor...Melanie" Tori said and the man put his hand on her leg, Tori was trying her best not to break out crying but it was so hard.

"I'm Marcos" he said and she tried to smile "You're beautiful" he complimented.

"Thank you..." She whispered and she realized they were already in the hotel; he parked and opened the door for her.

"Let's go" He said and they both entered, he rented a room and when they were inside he started kissing Tori's neck as lots of tears ran down her face, he kept kissing her and touching her but as soon as he threw her onto the bed and got on top of her Tori started crying, she just couldn't do it.

"No, stop, stop... please!" She begged and he immediately stood up.

"What?" He questioned confused.

"I don't wanna do it, please, I don't wanna do it" Tori said while crying her eyes out.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, don't cry if you don't wanna do it we won't do it" Marcos said and she smiled at him gratefully. "But why?" he asked and Tori looked down nervously.

"I just... I don't feel like doing it tonight" She lied and he sat down next to her.

"You know, this is the first time I hire a... you know, a woman like you, I just feel so bad tonight" He commented "My wife cheated on me and I found her in bed with that other man"

"I'm so sorry" Tori said sadly.

"I thought that maybe if I did the same with a prostitute I would feel better but it's okay if you don't want to" he said and she looked down "How old are you?"

"How old do I look?" She asked back.

"I'd say 20" he answered and she chuckled a little.

"I'm eigh...I'm twenty two" She lied. "I know this is going to sound bad but could you still pay me even if we don't do anything?" she asked and he looked at her weirdly. "Listen, I need the money okay? I can't go back without it because I'm here with you"

"Does that mean the money is not for you?" He asked and Tori looked around nervously.

"No, no, of course it is... I just, I need it, please" Tori said and he stared at her suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll give you the money IF you answer my questions" he said and she nodded. "Why do you do this work?" he questioned and Tori sighed.

"Because I want to..." Tori said while looking down and he grabbed her chin gently to make her look at him.

"Look me in the eyes when you talk, please" he demanded and she nodded. "And don't lie to me, you're clearly not used to being this close to a man, I want the truth"

"Listen, I can't say anything else, okay?" Tori said with tears running down her face.

"Please, trust me, I won't hurt you I just... I feel you're a nice girl and I don't think this is the life you want" he commented and Tori broke out crying. "Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay..." he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she cried for several minutes and when she was finally calm she broke the hug.

"I'm sorry" Tori apologized.

"How and why did you end up doing this?" He questioned again "And I want the truth, I want to help you..."

"Really?" Tori asked and he smiled at her.

"Of course" He responded as he wiped her tears away and she took a deep breath before she agreed to talk.

"I am... I'm not Melanie and I'm not twenty two, my name is Tori Vega and I'm eighteen" she confessed and he nodded for her to keep going "I study in a performing school in Los Angeles, California, my friends and I were told we were going to shoot a movie in Japan but when we got there they told us there was no movie and they sent me here instead, this is my first night" she explained.

"Oh my god" He said shocked.

"Yes, I'm not supposed to say anything, she said that if I told anyone that I'm forced to be here I would die" she commented "Please, please don't tell them I told you this, please" she begged.

"So all the girls are there because they're threatened?" He questioned and Tori nodded. "Oh my god but that can't happen, that's illegal"

"Please don't tell anyone, please, I beg you" Tori exclaimed terrified.

"You have to come with me; we have to go to the police" He said and she shook her head scared.

"No, no you don't get it, they know people in the police and someone is outside watching us, if they see me going to the police they're going to kill me and perhaps you too" Tori said scared "Please just give me the money and don't tell anyone what I just told you"

"I'll give you the money but I'm sorry, I want to help you, my sister is your age and I would die if this happened to her, a friend of mine works in the police and I can assure you he is not one of them, I'm gonna tell him and see what we can do" Marcos commented.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Really, I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Tori found help.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to review!**

**See you soon, guys. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**I am so happy you're liking the story, please keep up those reviews! **

* * *

><p>JADE<p>

Jade was accompanied by a man whose name was supposedly George Higgins, her "father", they traveled to Ukraine without problems because Jade knew that if she talked Beck and her family would be in danger.

As soon as they landed Jade was taken to a nightclub but it wasn't what she was expecting, it didn't look so nasty but she knew nasty things happened there. It was a huge place; it had a bar, lots of tables, game tables and a stage with a pole on it. "Well, hello George and this must be Sarah" A tall man said as he walked towards them.

"My name is Jade" Jade clarified coldly.

"Your name doesn't really matter, darling, we were waiting for you" The man whose name was John commented. "Beautiful, Mr. Lang never disappoints me with his exquisite taste, this place just gets better and better" he said as he stroked Jade's cheek but she stepped back. "We need to take her pictures"

"Pictures?" Jade asked.

"Yes, darling, we need pictures of you for the website" John answered.

"Website? What kind of website?" Jade questioned.

"She is a curious one, isn't she?" John chuckled. "The website of the club, simple promotion" he responded.

"Okay, my dear, you'll stay here with the gentleman and do as he says, I'll come see you soon" George said, kissed her head and left.

"You need to take a shower, come on" He ordered and forced her to go to an indoor yard in the back of the house. "Get her ready, when she is done send her in" John ordered and walked out of the room leaving Jade inside with three scary looking women.

"Take your clothes off" One of the women ordered but Jade refused to do it so the other two women grabbed her.

"No, get off me, no, stop, STOP!" Jade screamed and fought them nonstop but they ended up taking her clothes off anyway and once she was naked against the wall, the woman started throwing ice cold water at her with a hose "Ah, no, stop, stop... stop!" Jade screamed while trying to cover herself and open her eyes but the pressure of the water didn't allow her to, after about ten minutes of "showering" her, the woman stopped and the other two wrapped a towel around her body.

"Put this on" The woman with the hose ordered and handed her some clothes. Jade didn't want to do it but it was that or staying naked and she was freezing so she did, she put on the lingerie that she was given which was a red and black corset, black panties and other pieces of lingerie and then the three women did her hair and makeup.

"Don't move" One of them demanded while putting the lipstick on her and when Jade was ready, she simply stared at herself in the mirror, she looked so different and so provocative, she looked like a lingerie model but unfortunately, she knew the purpose of those clothes on her were much different.

"Take this" One of the women ordered and handed her a couple of pills but Jade shook her head.

"I don't need any pill" Jade affirmed but the woman wasn't goingt to take a no for an answer, she simply nodded at the other two women and they immediately grabbed Jade's arms and pulled her head back to control her. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" she screamed and tried to free herself from them but she couldn't do it, the other woman proceeded to shut Jade's nose until she couldn't breathe and when she opened her mouth, the woman shoved the pills into her throat and then forced her to drink water until she swallowed them.

"Alright, you're ready" The woman said and Jade started feeling weird in matter of seconds, the woman simply grabbed her arm and made her walk through the hall into another room where John was waiting for her.

"Wow, see? You only needed different clothes, you even look older now" John commented "Now, it's time for the photo shoot" he informed and Jade looked down nervously and dizzily, she started seeing blurry and the noises became confusing. "Stand in front of that white curtain" he ordered but Jade didn't move.

"Did you give her the drug?"John asked the woman and she nodded.

"Yes, she wasn't going to pose in her right mind" She answered and he smiled at her.

"Witch! I love you" He whispered and she chuckled before walking away. Jade was just standing there feeling worse, she didn't have control over her body anymore, she couldn't even think clearly.

"Pose, kid, I need you to look sexy" He informed but Jade didn't want to look sexy, she didn't want to be photographed, she only wanted to go home and besides she couldn't really understand what he was saying. "Ugh I'll do this myself, you're lifeless" John commented annoyed and walked up to her. He set her in front of the white curtain, put her on her knees, moved her hands and set her in the position he wanted, at that point Jade didn't even know what was going on, she was just there feeling nothing.

"Nice" He said as he took the pictures

After that they went back into the club and he made her pose on stage to take more pictures "I have a feeling you're gonna have a lot of fans" he chuckled while looking at her photographs on the camera and Jade simply stood there, she was like a zombie or a puppet, she didn't even know who she was or what was happening.

After that Jade was taken to a big room with ten beds and nine other girls in it, each of the girls looked different, one of them was Asian, other was African, other was Latina, other was a blonde etc... They all looked like they were from different countries and then there was Jade, the only "look" that was missing.

"Hey" The blonde girl said nicely and handed Jade a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt but Jade didn't grab them, she simply stared at the girl who was smiling at her."That's your bed" The girl informed and pointed to the one in the corner. "My name is Allie, what's yours?" she asked but Jade remained in silence and her eyes started looking at other sides.

"She's drugged as hell" The latina girl commented "I don't think she understands what you're saying, let's take her to her bed, when the effect of the drug passes you'll be able to talk to her" she said and Allie nodded sadly, they helped Jade to walk to her bed and she laid on it, in matter of seconds she fell asleep and the girls put a blanket on her body.

About five hours later Jade woke up and immediately sat on the bed, she looked around and saw the other beds but there was nobody in the room until finally Allie entered and smiled at her. "You are awake!" she said and handed Jade her new clothes. "Here, these are your clothes, i'm Allie, what's your name?"

"Jade" Jade answered.

"Is that your real name or your new name?" Allie questioned.

"My only name" Jade responded as she examined the room with her eyes.

"We all get a new name when we come here, mine is Allie, what's yours?" Allie questioned once again.

"Sarah, Sarah Higgins" Jade informed "But call me Jade, that's my name"

"You must be Chloe's replacement" The Latina girl commented as she entered the room as well.

"Chloe's replacement?" Jade asked confused and Allie looked down sadly.

"Listen, as you can see we all look different, Chloe was the girl that looked like you, you know, tall, pale, dark hair and blue eyes" The latina explained.

"And what happened to her?" Jade questioned as she changed her clothes.

"She got pregnant and the abortion went wrong..." Allie informed sadly "Many girls have died in the time I've been here"

"How long have you been here?" Jade questioned curiously.

"Almost a year" Allie answered and Jade sighed worriedly, that was very long time.

"What happens here?" Jade asked.

"Well, every night we go to the club and we dance on the stage, two or three a night while the others just walk around and sit with the clients, talk, drink and smoke with them and that's it but if one of them likes you then he can rent you for the night, you go with him to one of the rooms and well, you know..." Allie explained "They can also rent you using the website or pay for a private dance, in the private dance case you don't have to have sex with them but they can touch you and you have to dance for them in a little room with mirrors, there are a few here..."

"And you never get to go out?" Jade asked.

"No, never, unless the boss or one of his close friends wants to spend the night with you, in that case they take you to some other place but it almost never happens, they usually do it here too" Allie responded.

"There must be a way to escape" Jade affirmed.

"No, there isn't, you'll only get out of here when one of the clients buys you, all the men who come here have a lot of money because this place is expensive, sometimes if one of them likes you so much, he decides to buy you and when that happens you get to leave" Allie commented. "Listen, you better not try to be a rebel because you'll only get yourself in trouble"

"I won't just let them sell me!" Jade exclaimed upset. "I'm a person and i'm not for sale"

"There's nothing you can do to stop them and believe me, I've met many girls like you who have fought and refused to cooperate and they all have ended up badly, please, just deal with it, it's for your own good" Allie said sincerely.

"How can being sold and raped without defending myself be for my own good?" Jade asked slightly offended. "I won't accept it"

"Do whatever you want, I'm just telling you how things work and believe me when I say you won't like what they do to rebels" Allie said and went back to her bed. Jade just stayed in hers and thought about what was happening, everything seemed so unrealistic and horrible, she felt like she was going to wake up and realize everything had been a nightmare but she knew that it wasn't, It was real and now she was alone in the hands of people who were willing to make her do anything for money.

That night John forced Jade to go to the bar in her normal clothes to see how things were. "Watch and learn because your debut is tomorrow" he informed but Jade only stared at him coldly and looked back at the girls. They all looked so natural like they were pleased with what they were doing, Allie was sitting on the lap of a man drinking and laughing with him and Jade just couldn't imagine herself doing that, she wasn't willing to become a prostitute without putting up a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...Jade's in trouble.<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up, guys?**

**Here's the new chapter, please REVIEW, i need more of your comments! :)**

**WARNING: This chapter will be a little...hard and raw, i don't want to give you spoliers but you might not like what happens so yeah, you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>BECK, ANDRE &amp; ROBBIE<p>

"What the hell did you say to that girl?" Tukin questioned as he entered the boys' room.

"Nothing, I just told her to go" Beck responded sincerely.

"Don't dare me, boy" Tukin threatened "I'll let you live but next time you ruin things like you did today you won't be so lucky, thank your friends because they brought us two girls which in some way covers up the loss you caused"

"What about our prize? You promised we'd talk to our friends" Andre commented.

"I did and you will, follow me" He ordered and the three boys did, they followed Tukin into the living room and he grabbed the phone. "Hello, yes, Lila, it's me..." he said "I need to talk to the last girl we sent you, yes Melanie, put her on the phone" he demanded and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Tori said and the three guys smiled.

"Tori, Tori how are you?" Andre asked.

"Andre?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me, Beck and Robbie are here too" Andre informed.

"Hi guys" Tori said, she was so happy to hear them.

"Tori; how are you? Are you okay?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, I'm okay..." Tori said but her voice cracked and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Where are you? What do you have to do?" Robbie asked and Tori remained quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm in a house in Bogota and I, I have to... "Tori couldn't keep talking and broke out crying instead which broke their hearts "It's horrible" she said crying.

"Stay strong, Tori" Andre said sadly, they could only hear Tori's sobs and her breath.

"I'm trying" She answered.

"Okay, that's enough" Tukin informed "Goodbye, Melanie, take care" he said and hung up. "Great, now..."

CAT

Cat had been with her new bosses for two days now and everything was going relatively well, they gave her food and didn't treat her badly but she had to work all day long without resting and she hadn't had an opportunity to use phone because one or both of them were always around.

She was washing the dishes when the woman walked up to her and handed her the phone, Cat didn't know what that meant but she grabbed it and then she heard her friends' voices.

"Cat, Cat, are you okay?" Robbie asked worriedly.

"Robbie? Yes, I'm okay" Cat said excitedly.

"Where are you? What do you do there?" Beck questioned.

"I, I'm in a house with a couple... I have to wash the dishes, clean and all that" Cat responded and they sighed relieved. "And you?"

"We, we are just here..." Andre said, he was ashamed to say they were kidnapping girls.

"I'm scared, I don't want to stay here forever" Cat said with tears streaming down her face.

"You need to be strong, Cat, remember what we talked about" Andre commented and Cat nodded.

"Yes, yes I remember" she said and then the woman grabbed the phone again "Bye" Cat screamed before her boss hung up.

BECK, ANDRE & ROBBIE.

"Okay, the last one" Tukin said and grabbed the phone again. "Hello, Mr. Lang? Yes, sir, I'm calling you because I need to talk to the last girl we sent you, Jade West" he commented "Okay, yes, yes, of course I understand, don't worry I won't bother you again, take care" he said and hung up.

"What? Why did you hang up?" Andre asked confused.

"We want to talk to Jade" Beck said.

"That won't be possible" Tukin informed.

"Why not?" Robbie questioned.

"She is not in Germany anymore, Mr. Lang sent her to another country and I can't contact the people who have her" Tukin explained.

"Why not?" Beck asked upset.

"Because they don't work for us, they work for Mr. Lang and he doesn't like to share information about his merchandise so you better forget about her" Tukin commented.

"We can't forget about her, she is our friend" Andre said.

"Then I'm sorry, you'll have to deal with it because you won't see or know about your friend ever again, Mr. Lang is a very smart man and he knows how to make people disappear, Jade West doesn't exist anymore, she probably has a new name and papers by now and wherever she is, she won't get out" Tukin informed.

JADE

Next day Jade and the other girls went to the dining room to have breakfast, Jade sat next to Allie and started eating what they gave her which was only a sandwich and a glass of water "Are you ready?" Allie asked Jade and she shook her head.

"I will never be ready" Jade answered.

"Okay, you have five more minutes and then you do your musts" John informed and went back to his office.

"What does he mean?" Jade questioned.

"During the day we are like maids, we make the beds, sweep the club, clean the tables, etcetera" Allie responded and Jade sighed, they finished eating and then all the girls went to different areas, Jade and Allie stayed together and went to the rooms.

"Look, these are the rooms the clients use when they rent a girl" Allie informed as they entered one of them.

"It looks like a hotel room" Jade commented.

"That's what it is, this place is basically a hotel" Allie added "Okay, let's make the bed"

That night all the girls got dressed in their respective lingerie and went out to the bar, Jade didn't want to do it but John was there watching her so she had to go out but she stayed in the corner. "What the hell are you doing? Tonight's your debut" He said madly. "Get on that stage and dance, seduce every single man in this place or you won't live to tell the story" he threatened and pushed her towards the stage but she just stood there and glared at him.

"I'm not going to do anything" She dared and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't talk to me like that, idiot and don't trust your luck too much, everyone is replaceable" he whispered and smiled because he knew he couldn't hit her or do anything to her in public "Okay, don't dance for tonight but go do what the others are doing" he ordered and Jade simply walked around the club hoping nobody would talk to her but in matter of seconds she had caught the attention of many of the clients.

"Hello beautiful, do you want a drink?" A man that looked about 40 asked.

"No" Jade simply responded.

"Come here, let me see you more closely" he smiled and grabbed her hand but Jade shook her head "Please, take a sit" he demanded and Jade rolled her eyes but agreed to sit with him. "What's your name?" he questioned.

"Sarah" Jade said coldly.

"Nice" he smirked and got closer to her "Come on, drink with me" he suggested.

"I don't drink" Jade said annoyed "Excuse me..." She said and stood up but he grabbed her arm.

"No, wait, don't go so fast... I think we should go to a more private place" He commented and Jade looked down nervously. "Let's go" he said and walked up to John. "I want a room" he demanded and John nodded.

"Follow me" John said and the man and Jade did, she was trembling and didn't want to keep walking but the man was basically pushing her forward. "Here, enjoy" he smiled and glared at Jade before leaving them alone.

"Okay, sweetie, we are alone" He smiled and put his hand around her waist and started stroking her low back but Jade immediately pushed him away.

"No, don't touch me" Jade exclaimed and the man looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to do anything, please don't touch me" Jade responded scared.

"Okay, okay calm down but I thought you were here to do that" The man commented and she shook her head. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked but Jade didn't know if it was a good idea. "You can trust me, I don't want to hurt you"

"Really? I can trust you?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I won't hurt you" He smiled nicely and Jade looked down nervously "Why are you here?"

"They kidnapped me; I don't want to be here..." Jade confessed "Please, please help me, go to the police or something, we are all here because they force us to"

"So all the girls are kidnapped?" he questioned surprised and Jade nodded.

"Yes, all of us, we are threatened, please I'm begging you, tell the police what's going on, help us" Jade begged and he nodded.

"You made a mistake, big mistake, my dear" He said and Jade looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked and suddenly John entered the room.

"She talked, didn't she?" John asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, she told me everything very easily" The man responded and Jade looked down scared; it was a trap.

"God, Sarah, I thought you were smarter than that" John said and slapped her across the face. "You NEVER say anything to any client!" he screamed madly in her face and then pushed her back.

"I guess we'll have to teach her a lesson, she needs to understand how things work" The man said as he locked the door.

"Now you will learn that you can't play with us" he said and Jade stepped back frightened as he took his belt off. "Come here, come here..." John said smiling creepily at her and she shook her head scared while trying to find a way out but it was useless. "COME HERE" He screamed and grabbed her by her hair.

"NO" Jade screamed as he dragged her across the room and threw her onto the bed. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry..." she repeated several times but they only chuckled, the other man whose name was Alan, pulled her hair back and forced her to kiss him while she tried to get him off her, Jade managed to reach the lamp and hit him with it, Alan immediately got off her holding his head because it hurt and she ran to the door, John was just laughing and drinking his wine while watching from the corner of the room.

"HELP, PLEASE, HELP, HELP, HELP ME!" Jade screamed desperately while trying to open the door but it was locked.

"You fucking whore" Alan yelled madly as he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the door. "There is no way out" he informed and punched her in the stomach before he started strangling her but John stopped him.

"Hey, hey stop... the party is just starting" John commented and as soon as Alan got his hands off Jade's neck she dropped to the ground and started gasping for air. "Isn't that right, darling?" John asked and grabbed Jade by her hair, he pulled her head back to make her look up at them and they laughed. "Do you want wine?" He asked as he forced her to drink wine while she shook her head "Yes, yes, drink it, come on, a little more..." he was making her drink up the entire bottle and when it was empty he simply dropped it and dragged Jade toward the bed again.

Jade tried to drag herself back but John grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to him. "You think you're too strong, right?" He said and laughed as he unbuttoned his pants and Jade tried to kick him and punch him but Alan grabbed her arms and pulled them back "You like to fight, you like to kick, you like to punch..." he commented and whipped her with the belt several times. "You still like it?" he asked as he got on top of her legs so she couldn't kick him anymore "You still like it?" he asked again and punched her once and then again and again and started kissing her neck and her chest.

"PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE" Jade screamed and cried and tried to fight but nothing worked, they were bigger and stronger than her.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed and slapped her again, Jade was crying and screaming and begging them to stop but the more she begged the more violent he got and at the end nothing worked, he pushed himself into her more and more "Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked laughing while she cried her eyes out and still tried to fight him but she was completely helpless, John was raping her and hitting her while Alan forced her to kiss him and threw more wine into her mouth, when John finished Alan took his turn on her while John controlled her arms and pulled her head back to keep making her drink the wine.

"Please..." Jade said while crying desperately but they didn't listen, she tried to get them off her even after the second man had taken his turn but nothing worked and at the end, Jade gave up and stopped fighting, she simply stopped kicking, she stopped trying to free her arms, she stopped screaming and simply stared at the ceilling waiting for it to be over, she had been tortured to the point where she only wanted to die.

By the time they both finished Jade was all beaten and destroyed internally. "I hope that from now on you'll understand how things work" John said as they got dressed but Jade was just laying on the bed quietly hugging the sheets as lots of tears streamed down her bruised face.

"Now come" John ordered and grabbed her arm, he carried her all the way down until the basement and left her there "You'll stay here until you understand who the boss is, no food nor water for three days" he said and closed the door.

Jade simply sat in the corner of the empty, cold and dark room and embraced herself as she cried her eyes out, she had no idea a person could go through that much pain in just a few hours, she wasn't the same after that night, something inside her had broken and it would never go back to how it was before, Jade knew that after that night nothing that happened to her could hurt her more...

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>

**Yes, i know it was sad but i hope you liked it anyway. **

**Please don't forget to review and just so you know the story is already written so i can't change a lot of things because that would affect the rest of it, i'll update soon but please, pretty please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

TORI

Tori had come back to the house with the money Marcos had given her and Lila hadn't suspected anything. "Hello my dear" Lila said to Tori as she ate breakfast.

"Hi" Tori said trying to be nice.

"So? How was last night? Was it as horrible as you thought it would be or was I right?" Lila asked and Tori looked down, she needed to pretend she was okay now.

"You were right..." Tori said and Lila smiled.

"Great, now you'll do it like it's nothing, remember... this is a job like any other" Lila commented and walked away.

Tori spent the day with the other girls watching TV, eating and cleaning the house, they all looked so used to that life and Tori couldn't understand it, she would never be able to get used to that life. At night the nightmare began again, she dressed up and went out there again hoping Marcos would come back or that nobody else would want her.

Unfortunately a black car parked in front of her and the man in it looked at her with a smirk on his ugly face. "Subete" He demanded but she didn't know what that meant.

"Get in" Lila said and Tori nodded, she walked toward the car slowly and got inside nervously.

The man talked and talked but Tori couldn't understand what he was saying but she imagined it wasn't anything good judging by his face and the way he said it, as she expected he drove her to a hotel and made her enter a room. "Bien, mamasita, quitate la ropa" he ordered but Tori just could understand "ropa" which meant clothes and she imagined he wanted her to take her clothes off.

"I, I don't speak Spanish" She said but the man looked at her confused because he didn't speak English.

"Con que eres gringa, bueno no importa, mejor (So you're gringa/american? Well, it doesn't matter, that's better)" He said smirking and started touching her all over and kissing her neck, Tori began crying and trying to stop him but he didn't care, she knew that this man wasn't going to just give her the money if she didn't please him so she closed her eyes and simply tried to imagine she wasn't there.

Once he was done Tori immediately dressed up again feeling horribly disgusted and crying her eyes out, she felt so dirty and miserable that she only wanted to die, the man simply put the money on the bed and exited the room without even saying a word to her, he had used her because she was like an object now, something he or any man could use whenever they wanted and it killed her inside.

Tori cried and cried in the hotel room until one of the employees kicked her out and then she walked back to the house completely heartbroken but when she was on her way a car stopped her, it was Marcos. "Hey, hey how are you?" he asked worriedly and Tori broke out crying again so he hugged her.

"He did it... he did it to me tonight" Tori said as she cried her eyes out and it broke his heart, he imagined how horrible she probably felt and pictured his sister in those conditions and his desire to help her became bigger.

"Sh, sh... It's okay, it's okay, I'm gonna help you" He said and kissed the top of her head. "Listen, tomorrow I'm gonna come with my friend, we will hire you okay? And nothing will happen to you" he said and Tori nodded.

"You promise?" she asked, she needed someone she could trust and she was hoping Marcos was that person.

"Yes, I promise" he smiled "But now go, if they see us they're gonna be suspicious" Marcos commented and Tori nodded, he got back in his car and simply watched her as she walked back to the house.

Tori entered the room with the other girls and sat down on the bed, a few minutes later Lila walked inside like she did every night. "Okay, denme el dinero, give me the money" she said and all the girls started giving her what they had earned that night and so did Tori, she handed her the money she had gotten and simply went back to her bed, she only wanted to sleep and forget.

Next day went by pretty fast and when the sky was dark again Tori and all the other girls went outside as they did every night, Tori waited in her corner and hoped that Marcos would come back as he had promised because she didn't want to go through the hell she had been in the previous night again, fortunately he did come back before someone else hired her and she immediately got in the car with him and his friend who was in the back seat.

They drove to a hotel and rented a room to pretend they were actually hiring her in case someone was watching. "Look, Tori, this is the friend I told you about" Marcos said nicely and the other man smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Tori Vega" she said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rafael and I'm a cop, I'm here to help you" He informed and she smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

"I need you to tell me everything, how you ended up here from the beginning, every single detail okay? It's very important that you don't omit anything" He demanded and she nodded.

"I live in Los Angeles, California and I study in a performing school called Hollywood Arts, one of my teachers, Sikowitz, told me and my other five friends that one of his friends was producing a movie and that he wanted to hire us to be in it" She informed.

"And it was a lie?" Rafael questioned.

"No, I mean I think he really thought his friend wanted to hire us for the movie because everything seemed normal, that man gave us scripts and told us we would shoot the movie in Japan for two months" Tori responded "But when we got there they took us a house and told us that there was no movie, they left us in a room for hours and then the Japanese woman and a black man came in and started talking about what they were going to do with us, they said I had the Latina type and that Colombia or Brazil would be good places for me" she commented

"And they chose Colombia" Marcos added and she nodded.

"Yeah, next day they came back and took one of my friends away, her name is Jade and they said she was going to Germany and then they came for me and my three male friends and Cat stayed there but I think they found a place for her as a maid or something like that, I know that because she is not with the boys anymore" Tori informed.

"How do you know?" The cop asked.

"Because I talked to them yesterday, the person that has them called me and I could talk to them but they didn't tell me anything about Cat or Jade, they weren't there" Tori explained.

"This is bigger than I thought" Rafael commented.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"The way they act, how they capture their victims and how they send them to different parts of the world means that they're a very big organization of criminals and it'll be hard to take them down" He explained and Tori looked down disappointedly. "But don't worry, it's hard but not impossible and as for now, I'm gonna tell my captain and we'll get you of here"

"What about my friends?" Tori asked.

"I can't promise you anything but I'll try to help them too, do you have single idea of where they could be?" The cop questioned.

"I think Robbie, Beck and Andre are still with those people so they must be in Japan and the same goes for Cat, they said that they would place her in Tokyo because they didn't want to spend money on extra transportation" Tori informed. "But I don't know about Jade, the last thing I knew about her was that she was going to Germany to meet a man, I don't remember his name but they said that he would send her to Turkey but I don't know... "

"Don't worry, right now the important thing is to get you out of there but you have to help me to help you" He said and she nodded "This will take time but you have to be strong, if I simply rescue you, you'll be fine but we won't be able to take down all that criminal organization and many more girls like you will end up in this situation"

"But I don't want to have to do it again, it's horrible" Tori said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, I'm gonna come every day and if it's not me it'll be Marcos or one of my colleagues, okay? And you won't have to do it again" He smiled and she smiled at him with lots of tears streaming down her face. "But I need you there because you will be our ears and eyes in the house, pay attention to everything, see who is charge, who they talk to, their moves, everything"

"Yes, yes, thank you, thank you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**I know, what happened to Tori sucks but at least her experience was better than Jade's and she's got help so...**

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! xx :)**


	9. Chapter 9

CAT

One day Cat was as usual cleaning the house when her bosses entered the room and said something to her, they tried to communicate with her and tell her that they were going out for a second; they usually always locked her up in her room when they went out but this time they didn't do it, Cat didn't know where they were going but she knew that this was her only chance to make the call.

As soon as they stepped out of the house Cat went to the living room and grabbed the phone, she immediately called her parents and fortunately someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Mom?" Cat asked.

"Cat? Cat, honey is that you?" The woman questioned. "We've been so worried about you, it's been over a week since you left and you don't answer my calls, why haven't you called us back?" she asked.

"Mom, they kidnapped us... there is no movie" Cat informed.

"Wait what?" Her mother questioned confused. "Honey, where are you?"

"I'm in Tokyo with a couple; I'm working for them because the people who sent us here sold us" Cat explained.

"Oh my god" Cat's mother exclaimed worriedly. "Have they hurt you? Are you okay?"

"No, no... They haven't hurt me, I'm okay but i don't know if my friends are" Cat commented.

"Thank god" Her mother said relieved.

"Mom, please help us" Cat said scared.

"Yes, of course, sweetie... I'm gonna call the police right now" she informed and then Cat heard the door opening so she hung up and pretended to keep cleaning just in time before her bosses entered the living room.

BACK IN LA

"Cat? CAT!" Cat's mother screamed into the phone but Cat had already hung up.

"What happened? Was it Cat?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"They kidnapped her" she informed.

"What?" he questioned shocked.

"She said that there is no movie and that they sold them, she is working for a family in Tokyo" Mrs. Valentine answered.

"What else?" He questioned desperately.

"I don't know, she hung up...but apparently her friends are in danger too" She responded.

"What friends?" He asked.

"Her friends, Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie, as far as I know they were the only ones traveling" She commented.

"We have to tell the police and their parents right now" Cat's father said.

"Tori's father is a cop; we should go see him first" Mrs. Valentine suggested and he nodded "Let's go..." The Valentines immediately drove to Tori's house and fortunately they found Mr. and Mrs. Vega there.

"Hi, nice to see you, please come in" Mrs. Vega said nicely "Honey, come downstairs, we have visitors" she shouted "Well, take a sit"

"Hello, what a surprise" Tori's father said nicely as he joined them. "What do you need?"

"Has Tori called you?" Mr. Valentine asked and Tori's parents looked at each other.

"No, no but I guess it's because they've been busy shooting the movie" Mrs. Vega answered.

"No, they are not shooting any movie, they were kidnapped" Mrs. Valentine informed and they immediately stood up.

"What?" They questioned confused.

"Cat called me and said that they were kidnapped, she said that those people sold them" Cat's mother explained.

"Oh god, no" Tori's mother said mortified.

"What else did she say? How could she make the call?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"I don't know, she said that she was working for a family in Tokyo, I guess they left her alone for a few minutes and she used the phone" Cat's mother commented. "She said that she was okay so i hope they're all fine but she asked me to help them"

"Of course we are gonna help them but those kids' parents need to know, come on, let's call them" Tori's father said and they started calling everybody, about two hours later, Andre's mother, Robbie's parents and Beck's parents were there but they couldn't find Jade's father anywhere.

"Okay, here's the situation, our children were fooled here and kidnapped in Japan, as far as we know they're there but we don't know exactly where" Tori's father said.

"Beck said that Sikowitz had introduced them to the producer of the movie so he is probably involved" Beck's mother commented.

"We don't know that but he can lead us to the producer, he is the one we are looking for" Tori's father said and they nodded.

Later that day Sikowitz was in his house when all the parents showed up there. "Good afternoon, what brings you all here?" he asked as he drank coconut milk.

"You are gonna tell us the truth, where are they?" Beck's father questioned madly as he grabbed Sikowitz's shirt.

"What? Where are who?" Sikowitz asked back confused.

"Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cat and Jade, where are they?" Tori's mother questioned angrily.

"They're in Japan shooting the movie, you know that" Sikowitz responded.

"There is no movie, they were kidnapped" Cat's mother informed and Sikowitz's eyes wide opened.

"What? No, there must be a mistake" Sikowitz said.

"There is no mistake, Sikowitz, take us to that friend of yours' office because he's got a lot of explaining to do" Tori's father demanded.

"Yes, of course but it's nighttime, I don't think he is still there, we'll go tomorrow morning"

"Fine, tomorrow morning then"

Next day all the parents and Sikowitz went to the producer's office and found him there like nothing had happened "Good morning, Sikowitz and everyone else" he said nicely. "Come in"

"Where are our children?" Mrs. Valentine questioned upset.

"How could I know that?" The man asked back.

"Because you hired them for the movie" Sikowitz commented.

"Yes, I did but they never arrived to the set, that's what happens when you hire kids for serious jobs" The man said.

"You better talk now or I'll come back with an order" Tori's father threatened.

"Do whatever you like, I just know that I hired them for my movie and they never got to the set, I don't know where they went and don't try to denounce me because they all signed this" The man said and handed Mr. Vega a folder with papers in it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That's a paper that frees me from any responsibility; it says that in case something happens to them in Japan it's not my problem so you can't do anything to me" The man affirmed and they all looked at him angrily.

"You son of a bitch, you know where they are!" Beck's father exclaimed madly.

"Prove it, as far as I know they decided not to take the job and that was the end of my relationship with them" The man commented and smiled at them "Now please leave my office"

"You're gonna pay for this" Tori's father threatened and left along with the rest of the parents.

"He knows where they are, he sent them there" Andre's mother commented.

"Yes, of course he knows but they signed this and unfortunately this protects him" Tori's father said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think we need to tell Jade's father what's going on, he has the right to know" Cat's mother commented.

"And what about her mother?" Andre's mother asked.

"Beck told us that her mother lives in San Diego, that's why Jade lives with her dad" Beck's mother commented.

"Yes, we couldn't find him yesterday but let's go to his house, besides he is a lawyer, isn't he? Maybe he can help us put that man against the wall" Tori's father commented and they nodded.

They drove to the West's residence and one of the maids opened the door "Hello, we need to talk to Mr. West, is he here?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Yes, he is here but he is really busy right now, do you want to leave a message?" The maid asked.

"This is really important, It's precise that we talk to him... it's a life or death situation" Mrs. Valentine insisted and the maid nodded.

"Okay, wait a second" She said and closed the door, about three minutes later the door opened again and the maid told them to come in. "He is in the living room"

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Mr. West questioned, he was in the living room with his wife, a tall blonde woman that looked about ten years younger than him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. West, um I don't know if you recognize me, I'm the officer Benjamin Vega" Tori's father informed.

"Yes, of course, I've seen you at the police station and at the court a few times" Jade's father responded.

"I'm also Tori's father; she is one of Jade's friends" Mr. Vega commented and Tiffany, Jade's stepmother, rolled her eyes.

"Honey, remember we have a reservation at the restaurant today" Tiffany commented.

"Oh yes, true, I'm sorry it's really nice to meet you but what do you need? Please talk fast because we need to go" Mr. West said.

"Tell me, Mr. West, do you know where your daughter is?" Mr. Valentine questioned and he thought about it for a second before responding.

"Of course, she went to China to shoot a movie or something like that" Mr. West answered and they looked at each other disconcerted because he didn't even know where she had gone.

"Honey, we really need to go" Tiffany insisted.

"Excuse me, if that's all you needed to know, I thank you for your visit but-"Jade's father said but Mr. Vega cut him off.

"And has she called you ever since she left?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I don't think so but she just left a couple of days ago, it's normal... she's probably having fun, besides she never calls me" Mr. West commented.

"I wonder why..." Tori's mother said with irony.

"What does that mean? I'm a good father, Jade told me she was going to China, she didn't even ask me to give her permission, she simply told me she was going and I didn't yell at her for it, instead i gave her a lot money, she's probably spending it in Beijing right now" Mr. West commented.

"Oh so you gave her money just like that, you didn't ask anything like who would travel with her or where she was going or what she was going to do, you didn't even pay attention to what she was saying and you say you're a good father" Cat's mother commented.

"She came into the room when Tiffany and i were watching TV and she mentioned a movie and that she was going to China, i was watching the show but i think she said she was going with her boyfriend or something, I admit that i wasn't really listening but that doesn't make me a bad father, Jade is not the best daughter either... she should be in a real school but no, she decided to be an 'artist' and yet, i supported her crazy idea of going to China and i handed her a check, she took it and left" Mr. West explained.

"Listen, we don't have time for this, Jade is twenty, she is old enough to take care of herself, my husband and I have an appointment today so if you excuse us, we need to go" Tiffany said annoyed.

"Jade is not twenty, she is eighteen" Beck's mother clarified and Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, she's an adult, honey, let's go..." Tiffany said.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to cancel that appointment" Mr. Vega commented and Tiffany raised an eyebrow at him "Mr. West, Jade didn't go to China, your daughter went to Japan OVER A WEEK ago and she was kidnapped along with five of her friends" he informed and Mr. West's mouth dropped open.

"What are you saying?" Jade's father questioned shocked.

"Jade, was never in China by the way, she was kidnapped in Japan and we don't know anything else, now, if you think your appointment is more important than your daughter, then I'm sorry for bothering you, goodbye" Tori's father said and they began walking to the door.

"No, no wait, how do you know she was kidnapped?" Mr. West questioned worriedly.

"Cat, one of her friends could access to a phone and called her mother, she told her that those people had sold them; that's how we know" Benjamin informed.

"Honey, it's late... if he is a cop he can take care of it, let's go" Tiffany said.

"Tiffany, aren't you listening or what? My daughter was kidnapped; I'm not going anywhere...You can go if you want" Mr. West responded upset and she walked out of the room madly. "And was Jade with her? where is my daughter?" he asked concernedly.

"No, Cat was alone, she said that she was working for a family but she didn't mention any her friends in particular, they're probably working as servants too" Cat's mother responded.

"So now what? Do you have any hint of who could have them?" Mr. West questioned.

"Yes, the supposed producer of the movie, we talked to him and he refuses to tell us where they are but he knows...he sent them there" Mr. Valentine responded.

"What are you waiting for then? Why didn't you arrest that man?" Jade's father asked Benjamin.

"I can't, he made them sign this" Mr. Vega said and handed him the papers "It's a document that frees him from any responsibility related to each one of them, they know how to protect themselves and that's what worries me the most"

"But it doesn't matter, you can still question him as a witness and he can't say no or he'll attract more attention from the police" Mr. West commented "Also, we have to do some research, does he work alone or does he have an agency?"

"He has an agency" Robbie's mother answered.

"I don't think this is the first time they do that, if they know how to protect themselves from the police and do such a clean job, they probably have done it before, if we get to link them to more disappearances we got them" Jade's father explained.

"Yes, yes that's true" Mr. Vega said.

"Let's do it"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Help is on the way.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to REVIEW! :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

JADE

Jade spent the three days in the basement without eating or drinking anything or even seeing the light because it was very dark, she could barely see where she was going but she didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay in that place forever but she knew that no matter what happened, she would have to face her reality sooner or later.

She was laying on the cold ground when the door suddenly opened and she immediately froze in fear when she heard John's voice "Princess, where are you? Oh! there you are, come on... let's go upstairs" he ordered but Jade remained on the ground, she didn't have the energy to move. "I said come" he said upset and grabbed her arm "Let's go..."John basically pushed Jade all the way up until the girls' room and left her there.

"Jade!" Allie immediately walked up to her and helped her walk toward her bed, Jade was like lost in her thoughts, her eyes looked empty and her body looked damaged. "I told you..." she said sadly and Jade simply sat down on her bed.

"I wanna die" Jade whispered as lots of tears started streaming down her face and Allie hugged her. "It was horrible..."

"I know, I know... just look at your face" Allie commented "See? This is what I was talking about but what did you do? I mean, it probably was really bad because they almost never hit us on visible zones"

"I, I asked a client for help but he wasn't a client..." Jade answered and Allie shook her head.

"No, no, Jade, you can't do that... I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you" Allie apologized "They usually send friends or allies to prove us and well, if you try to talk this is what happens, don't do it again"

"I won't..." Jade whispered.

"Just work, if we can do it you can do it" Allie said and Jade looked down. "It's the best for you, believe me, otherwise they'll just keep beating you up until you die one day"

"Whatever, nothing can be worse than what they already did to me..." Jade commented and Allie looked down.

"No, it's much easier if you cooperate" Allie added and Jade took a deep breath.

"Time to eat" A woman shouted and all the girls went to the dining room, Jade was starving so she immediately ate the sandwich they gave her and drank the water, that's all they ate every day.

"You must be starving; do you want half of my sandwich?" Allie asked Jade and she smiled but shook her head. "Oh come on, take it, you haven't eaten in three days" she said nicely and gave it to her.

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely and Allie smiled at her.

"No problem, we are here to help each other" Allie replied nicely.

Later that day when all the girls were getting ready John entered the room and approached Jade "Hey Sarah, are you ready to work or do you need another lesson?" he asked and Jade shook her head. "Good, cover up those marks and bruises with makeup because you're gonna scare the clients and go out" he ordered and left.

Allie helped Jade to cover up her bruises and then both girls went to the club to join the others, Jade still didn't feel comfortable dancing but the more time she spent on the stage was the less time she would be around those men so she did, she got on stage and danced as good as she could to avoid trouble with John again, he was her new biggest fear and she didn't want to go through what she had experienced a few days before again.

That night fortunately none of the clients rented her, she had to sit with them but that was ten times better than getting beaten and raped by two men. Next day Jade did what all the other girls did, she made her bed, ate, cleaned the club and at night she went to the club along with all the other girls.

"Hey sweetheart" A man said.

"Hey" she responded.

"Come here" He grabbed her arm and made her sit on his lap. "You're new, right?" he asked and she nodded "Wanna drink something?" he asked but she shook her head "What's your name?"

"Sarah" She lied and he smirked.

"Sarah, that's a really nice name" he commented and she faked a smile. "I feel tonight's going to be really fun" he said and put his arm on Jade's leg, she tried to look normal because she didn't know if that man was one of them again and she couldn't take any risks. "Here, smoke a bit you're too anxious" he said and gave her his cigarette.

Jade didn't like to smoke but she did, she smoked and even drank a little from his glass before he decided to rent her, they both walked down the hall to the same room where John and Alan had raped her and she walked inside nervously. "God, you're so beautiful" he said as he kissed her and Jade simply stood there with tears in her eyes without saying a single word.

The man pushed Jade down onto the bed gently and got on top of her while kissing her neck and her chest, she closed her eyes and just felt how he took her clothes off and the pushed himself into her body but she didn't fight or do anything because she was afraid that he was one of them too and if she was going to get raped she preferred to at least be treated good and not violently hit while it happened which was a smart thing to do in her situation.

When he finished he simply got off her and turned around to sleep and so did she but she didn't sleep, she spent the night crying in silence and feeling guilty and dirty, she only wanted to wake up and realize everything had been a nightmare but every time she opened her eyes she found herself in the same situation and every time she closed them she could only see John and Alan screaming at her, hitting her and suffocating her with alcohol while they raped her, it was a nightmare she couldn't get out of her head, a nightmare that would chase her forever.

Hours, days, weeks went by and Jade was starting to get used to that life, when a client rented her she simply became a doll and let him do what he wanted with her while she pretended she wasn't there, when she had to do a private dance she just danced and imagined she was alone and when she was in the bar she put on a mask that smiled and laughed while talking to all the clients to later take it off when she stepped out of the club just like all the other girls. Jade learned to see her life as a movie and imagine she was a viewer and not the actual victim which helped her to deal with it.

BACK IN L.A

"It's been a month since they left and nothing, what the hell are the police doing?" Jade's mother, Alicia, questioned, she had come to Los Angeles as soon as she'd learnt what had happened.

"We are working on the case but unfortunately the man who sent them there won't confess and the only thing we know is that they're in Japan, we can't do anything until we get news or more information" Tori's father explained.

"At least we got to transmit their faces on TV, maybe that will help" Cat's mom commented.

"Yes but I don't think they show that channel in Japan" Jade's mother responded.

"Well, maybe if they have cable..." Robbie's mother said and Alicia sighed, that was their only hope to find them.

"We know Cat is working for a family but what about the others?" Beck's father questioned.

"I hope they're all in that situation to be honest" Mrs. Vega commented concernedly.

"So do i but what if they are not?" Alicia asked.

"Let's not think the worst" Mr. West commented as he entered the living room along with Tiffany, they were in his house. "If Cat is working as a maid, i believe it's safe to think that the rest of them are working as servants too" Suddenly Mrs. Valentine's phone rang and she immediately answered.

"Hello?" she said "Cat? Cat, honey, are you okay?" she questioned as soon as she heard her daughter's voice and put the phone on speaker.

"I don't have a lot of time, mom" Cat said.

"Cat, honey, where are you? What do they do you?" Her father immediately questioned.

"I'm in a house in Tokyo, they make me clean the house all day" Cat responded "I don't want to stay here" she said and her voice cracked which broke their hearts.

"But they haven't hurt you, right?" Cat's mother asked.

"No" Cat answered and they sighed relieved.

"Cat, I'm Tori's mom" Mrs. Vega said.

"Hi Mrs. Vega" Cat responded.

"Hi sweetheart, where are your friends?" She asked and Cat remained in silence for a bit.

"I, I think Tori is in Colombia" Cat answered and they all looked at each other even more confused and worried.

"What? Colombia? Are you sure?" Benjamin questioned.

"I think so, that's what they said"

"And where is Beck?" Beck's mother asked.

"I'm almost sure he, Andre and Robbie are here in Tokyo, at least they were here the last time I talked to them" Cat informed.

"And Jade? Cat, where is Jade?" Alicia questioned worriedly and Cat thought about it for a few seconds.

"I don't know, I think they sent her to Germany" Cat informed and Mr. West closed his eyes mortified.

"But why?" Alicia asked.

"Cat, why did they send Tori to Colombia and Jade to Germany but you and the boys got to stay in Tokyo?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"They said I didn't fit the type for the other business because I looked too young but Tori and Jade did" Cat explained and Alicia and Mrs. Vega looked at each other worriedly and closed their eyes in frustration, they knew what that meant. "I don't know about the boys, I guess they didn't fit the type either..." she said innocently.

"It's okay, honey, we are looking for you, don't worry" Mrs. Valentine said and then they heard a door opening on the other side of the phone.

"I gotta go" Cat said and hung up.

"Colombia? Germany?" Tori's mother questioned.

"'The other business', i think we all know what that means" Alicia commented conceredly and took a deep breath.

"No, no this can't be happening" Tori's mother said sadly, out of all the kids Jade and Tori had it worse and they all knew it.

"Well, this just got more complicated... They're not in the same country anymore and Tori and Jade probably aren't working as maids" Tori's father commented worriedly.

"But at least we know Cat and the boys are still in Japan" Robbie's mom commented.

"We can't be sure they're in those countries, we need to check the airport records...I don't know why we haven't done it yet" Tori's dad said and grabbed the phone; he spoke for about an hour and then hung up. "Tori is indeed in Colombia, according to the records she flew to Bogota a few weeks ago, Cat and the boys are in fact still in Tokyo but the last records we have of Jade are from LA to Tokyo too"

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade's mom questioned.

"It means that either Cat is wrong or that they got Jade out of the country on a private plane" Mr. West explained.

"But Cat said Tori was in Colombia and it's true and if she said that Jade was going to Germany it must be true too, let's trust her" Tori's mother commented.

"Well but now that we know where Tori is and where Jade might be, we need to transmit the spot with their faces in those countries" Mr. West said and they nodded.

"But doesn't that cost a lot of money? We don't even know if they are still alive" Tiffany commented and everyone looked at her clearly offended.

"Don't say that, of course they are still alive and I don't care if I have to spend every dollar I own on this, I'm gonna find my daughter" Mr. West affirmed and Tiffany rolled her eyes annoyed."I'm gonna make the calls"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME YOUR COMMENTS, GUYS! :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

TORI

It had been a month since Tori had been kidnapped but fortunately she had found Marcos and her case was now being investigated by the police. One day Tori was with all the other girls watching TV as usual, that was their only distraction, when the show they were watching was stopped by an emergency spot and suddenly Tori's face appeared on the TV with all the details of her kidnapping and her eyes wide opened.

She couldn't really understand what they were saying because they were speaking in Spanish but it was obvious that they were looking for her. "Oh my god, Melanie, that's you" One of the girls said but Tori immediately turned the TV off, she couldn't let Lila see that or she would probably kill her.

"Please, please don't tell her anything, please" Tori begged "If she sees this she's going to get rid of me"

"Don't worry" Other of the girls said and all the others smiled at her, Tori was just hoping Lila would not turn on the TV until they could rescued her. That night she went out as she did every night and waited in the corner for Marcos or Rafael and Rafael indeed came.

"Any news?" Rafael asked as soon as Tori got in the car.

"Yes, they're looking for me, I saw a spot about me on TV" Tori informed and Rafael closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"That's not good for you" He said.

"What if she sees it? She's gonna kill me" Tori commented worriedly. "When will you get me out of here? If my family is looking for me then maybe you can contact them and tell them I'm here"

"I've been working on your case for the past month and I've discovered a lot of things and you're right, you can't stay there now that you're officially missing in this country" Rafael said "I'm gonna take you with me tonight, we won't go to the police station because you said that there are some corrupted elements, we'll go to my house and you'll call your family" he informed and Tori smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Tori couldn't believe that she was never going back to that place, she was free now. As he promised, Rafael drove Tori to his place and let her sleep in his room while he stayed in the couch.

Next morning Tori woke up feeling extremely happy and immediately went to the living room to find Rafael cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning" he said nicely. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" She answered. "Do you live alone?" she questioned curiously.

"Yes, having a family and being a cop don't go together in this country" He commented. "Go on, use the phone" he said and she smiled.

Tori immediately grabbed the phone and called her parents. "Hello" Her mother said and Tori could tell she had been crying.

"Mom? Mom, it's me, Tori!" Tori said happily.

"TORI? OH MY GOD, BABY, where are you? Are you okay?" Mrs. Vega immediately asked excitedly. "BENJAMIN!" She shouted so Tori's dad would come downstairs to the phone. "Darling, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, mom I'm okay" Tori answered.

"Tori? Thank god, sweetheart, where are you?" Her father questioned.

"I'm in Bogota" She informed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, no, I'm okay... I'm with a cop right now" She said and her father sighed relieved. "I'll put him on the phone"

"Hello" Rafael said.

"Who are you?" Tori's father questioned.

"I'm a police officer, Mr. Vega and I've been protecting your daughter for the past month" Rafael informed.

"Thank you so much" Benjamin said sincerely.

"No need to thank me, it's my job, Tori is okay but you need to come for her, i don't think she should travel alone" Rafael said.

"Yes, yes, of course, just give me the address and I'll take the next flight to Bogota" Tori's father informed.

"No need to, I'll take her to the airport when you come" Rafael said.

"Thank you; please take of her until I get there"

"What happened?" Mrs. Vega questioned.

"I need to fly to Bogota, I'm bringing Tori back" he said with tears in his eyes, it was such a big relief to know that she was okay and that she would come back.

A few hours later Mr. Vega got on the plane to Bogota and Mrs. Vega went to the West's house to tell them and the rest of the parents the news. "Where is Benjamin?" Mr. West questioned when he saw Tori's mom alone.

"That's what I've come to tell you" she said and entered the living room. "We found her, we found Tori" Mrs. Vega said happily.

"Oh my god, where? Is she okay?" Jade's mom asked.

"She called us from Bogota this morning and said she was with a cop, I think the TV spot worked... Benjamin went there to bring her back" Tori's mother explained.

"That's great news, at least one them appeared" Cat's dad commented.

"Yes and hopefully she can tell us more; she could even lead us to find the rest of them" Mr. West added.

"But if the TV spot worked in Colombia, why isn't it working in Germany? Where is my Jade?" Jade's mother questioned sadly and Mrs. Vega hugged her.

"She'll appear too, they all will" she said and Alicia nodded, she was trying her best to remain positive but it was so hard.

Tori was anxiously waiting for her dad to arrive at the airport with Rafael, she was afraid that Lila would show up and force her to go back. After waiting for about an hour Tori finally saw him as he walked toward the exit.

"DAD" She screamed happily and ran toward him.

"Tori, Tori, oh my god, baby" Her father exclaimed as he embraced her in his arms and made sure she was safe.

"Dad" She said crying of happiness "I'm so happy to see you" Rafael was just staring at them and smiling, those were the moments that made him feel good about being a cop.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Mr. Vega said sincerely and hugged Rafael.

"No problem, now she is okay and that's all that matters" Rafael said and Benjamin nodded as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Is there anything you need? Whatever, really, I will never be able to pay you for this but if you need anything..." Benjamin said gratefully and Rafael smiled.

"No, don't worry, Tori told me you are a cop and I consider you should know everything about the case" Rafael commented.

"Yes, please, there are still five teenagers missing and if you have information I need it but it would be better if you could come with us" Benjamin suggested.

"Go with you?" Rafael questioned confused.

"Yes, come to L.A please, I'm sure the parents of Tori's friends want to hear everything and maybe you could work with us on the case" Tori's father said and Rafael nodded.

"Okay, I'll call my superiors and done" Rafael went back to his house to get some clothes, made a few calls and went back to the airport with Tori and Mr. Vega. They flew to LA and immediately went to Tori's house.

"Mom!" Tori shouted when she saw her mother in the living room.

"Tori, sweetheart, thank god you're here" Mrs. Vega said happily and hugged her while crying of happiness.

"Honey, this is Rafael, the person who helped Tori all this time" Mr. Vega said.

"Thank you so much" Tori's mother said happily.

"Well, Tori, we need to take you to the hospital" Her father informed.

"No, there's no need to I'm okay I swear" Tori said. "I just want to stay here, i've missed my home"

"We need to call everyone, they told me to do so as soon as Tori got here" Mrs. Vega commented and Benjamin nodded. About two hours later Jade's, Beck's, Cat's, Andre's and Robbie's parents were in the Vega's house.

"We are so happy to see you're okay" Cat's mother said nicely, Tori looked tired but other than that she looked fine.

"Thank you, Mrs. Valentine" Tori smiled.

"Honey, we know it's hard but you need to tell us everything, every single detail of what you went through from the moment you got on that plane to Tokyo" Tori's father demanded and Tori nodded.

"The flight was okay, we spent it practicing our lines and then we landed in Tokyo and everything was going well, a van picked us up at the airport and took us to a house, we thought it was weird because we were supposed to go to a hotel but we got out of the van anyway, then a Japanese woman and a man greeted us and told us to come in and we unfortunately did, it happened so fast, we didn't even think before stepping inside" Tori explained "We asked about the hotel and before we realized Jade had a gun pointed to her head, it was horrible" she commented.

"Oh my god" Alicia said mortified.

"We all got scared, Beck tried to stop him but the man pressed the gun against Jade's head more, I swear I thought he was gonna shoot her right there but he didn't and then the woman said that we weren't going back, after that they forced us to go to a room in the back of the house and locked us inside" Tori informed "We waited there for a few hours and then the woman and a black man came, they started talking about us like we were objects, he said we were the best merchandise they'd gotten in years"

"Son of a bitch" Tori's father whispered.

"They looked at us for a few minutes like they were looking at food or something, the woman said that I had the Latina type and that I'd do good in Brazil or Colombia and the man said that Cat looked too little which would scare the clients and that she'd do better as a maid or a nanny in Tokyo because they didn't want to spend money on extra transportation" Tori explained. "Then they looked at Jade and the man said that she had the European type, he said something about another man... I think he needed a girl like her because the last one had...died" she said concernedly.

"What?" Alicia questioned scared.

"Yes, he said that the other girl had died from a failed abortion so he needed a new one to replace her and that was Jade, they argued a little because the woman didn't want to send her with that man but then he convinced her, he said that Jade would do good in that man's business in Turkey, Jade and i were happy that at least Cat would have a better destiny but our cases were different" Tori informed. "They didn't say what they would do with the boys"

"Wait, hold on, Turkey? But Cat said Jade was in Germany" Mr. West commented.

"Yes, next day they came and said Jade was leaving because that man...I can't remember his name, well, that man had bought her" Tori said and Mr. West shook his head mortified, it was horrible to know they had sold his daughter. "Jade got violent and didn't agree to go with them but they hit her with the gun and she passed out so they took her with anyway"

"Those beasts" Mr. West commented madly.

"A few hours later they came back and told us she was going to Germany to meet that man and that he might send her to Turkey or Poland, then they told me they had found a place for me too and took me with them, they said that i could walk or be carried like my friend so i decided to go, I wanted to scream at the airport but they threatened me with killing me and my friends if i did" Tori informed.

"And where did they take you?" Mrs. Vega questioned.

"To a house in Bogota, there were many other girls, I would say twenty to thirty, at night the woman made me wear a very short dress and go outside and wait for a client" Tori answered and her mother shook her head sadly. "Fortunately, that night I met Marcos and he was the one who contacted Rafael" she smiled. "But next day was horrible, that night another man picked me up...god, this is embarrassing" Tori said and looked down ashamedly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie, the shame is on them" Jade's mother said nicely.

"You look a lot like Jade..." Tori commented and Alicia smiled. "I hope she is okay, i really do" Tori said with tears in her eyes and Alicia stroked her cheeks sweetly before Tori continued. "I don't like to remember that night but it was gross, I just tried to pretend I wasn't there until he finised and left" she said with tears streaming down her face and her mom wrapped her arm around her "Thank god, after that night Rafael and Marcos started coming every day so I wouldn't have to do it again and when I saw the spot on TV he got me out of there, that's when I called you" Tori finished.

"You're a cop, right?" Jade's dad questioned Rafael.

"Yes and I've working on the case in my country" He answered.

"What have you discovered?" Cat's mother questioned.

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that this is a huge international criminal organization specialized on human traffic and more specifically on sexual slavery, it's been around for many years now but we haven't been able to take it down" Rafael informed. "I did some research and many young women and a few young men have disappeared after going to Tokyo from different parts of the world, most cases are like Tori's, they were told they would become models, singers, actors and once they arrive in Japan nobody ever hears of them again, Tori was very lucky to find Marcos"

"God, that's worse than what I thought" Jade's father commented.

"Yes but I am sure they operate just in America, countries such as the unites states, Canada, Mexico, Colombia, Brazil, Panama, Bolivia, Costa Rica and well, Japan of course but that's just where they send the girls to capture them, not where they actually find them or ultimately place them" Rafael commented.

"But that doesn't make sense because Cat and the boys are still in Japan and they didn't send Jade to America" Alicia said.

"The boys they kidnap are usually sent to the camp to work as farmers or in factories and in the worst case they sell their organs in the black market" Rafael said.

"Oh god, no" Beck's mother said scared.

"If they're still in Japan they're probably working like Cat, as servants and as Tori said, they didn't send Cat back to America because they could find a place for her there" Rafael explained. "Now, Jade is another story..."

"What do you mean?" Jade's mother asked.

"I can't be sure but I think she does not belong to this criminal organization anymore, like I said they just work in specific countries, it's always been like that, they're a pretty big net of human traffic and they always follow the same steps, lying, kidnapping and sending them to bars or prostitution houses like they did with Tori... sending Jade to Germany is completely out of procedure, they don't have allies there or in any country in Europe, besides we don't have records of her even getting out of Japan" Rafael commented.

"And?" Jade's father asked.

"And that makes me think that the person who bought her has no direct link to the people who initially kidnapped her and it'll be much harder to find her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are complicated but Tori is back yay <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh god, no… I have to find my baby" Alicia said mortified.

"Calm down" Mr. West said because Alicia was freaking out.

"How am i supposed to calm down when i know my baby is somewhere in the world being forced to go out at night and have sex with men? uh? Tell me!" Alicia exclaimed desperately. "She is only eighteen, she is a kid... she shouldn't be there"

"Maybe she found help too" Tori commented trying to make Alicia feel better.

"But what if she didn't? I need to find her" Alicia said with tears in her eyes.

"We will, no matter what, we will find her" Mr. West affirmed.

"So now what do we do?" Andre's mother questioned.

"Tori, could you lead us to that house in Tokyo?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know, maybe... it wasn't too far away from the airport and there's a pretty big mall a couple of streets away" Tori answered.

"I think we should go to Tokyo but not all of us, it'd be too risky" Rafael commented.

"Yes, I agree" Tori's father said. "I will go with Rafael and..."

"Me, I wanna go too" Jade's father informed.

"Okay, just us and Tori, hopefully we'll come back with all of them" Benjamin said and they nodded.

"Dad, I don't know if we should go..." Tori said nervously.

"It's okay, honey, you'll be with us" Her father responded.

"They're dangerous; didn't you hear what I said? They have guns all the time, god, one was about to shoot Jade and if they see us there they won't doubt to pull the trigger" Tori commented scared.

"That won't happen but we need to rescue your friends and this is the only way" Rafael said and Tori sighed. "Okay?"

"Okay..."Next morning Tori, Mr. West, Mr. Vega and Rafael took a plane to Tokyo, they knew that they had to find Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade before it was too late.

BECK, ANDRE & ROBBIE

Beck, Andre and Robbie had been in the same house for a month now, Andre and Robbie still had hope of getting out and finding Cat and Tori but Beck was just living because he had to live, he knew that Jade was gone forever and that killed him inside, he couldn't picture himself being free without her.

Andre and Robbie convinced Beck to do what they asked them to do and kidnap girls in order to protect Cat and Tori, who were the only ones in their power now, they had now kidnapped five more girls and even though they felt horrible they much preferred to keep their friends alive.

Beck was at the airport as usual waiting for a target when he suddenly saw Tori walking toward the exit and his eyes wide opened, especially because she was followed by her dad, Jade's dad and another man.

"Stop, stop" Tori said "Look over there, that's Beck" she informed.

"Turn around, turn around, Tori" Rafael ordered and stood in front of her. "He is not alone, there must be someone with him and if they recognize you we are screwed"

"Tori, go to the restroom, come on I'll go with you..." Her father said and walked with her to the ladies restroom. Beck didn't know what to do at first but then he got an idea and walked toward the men's restrooms, Rafael and Mr. West knew what that meant so they waited a few seconds and followed him.

"Mr. West, what are you doing here? How did you find Tori?" Beck immediately asked.

"Tori was rescued by me in Colombia and now we've come to rescue you and your friends" Rafael informed.

"Beck, where is Jade?" Mr. West questioned worriedly and Beck looked down sadly.

"What are you doing here in the airport?" Rafael questioned and Beck sighed.

"My job, they force me and my other two friends to kidnap girls" Beck confessed "Listen, I can't stay here for a long time or my companion will suspect, Cat is here in Tokyo too, Andre and Robbie are in a mall that's a few streets away from here, once I've convinced my target to go with me I'll take her to the house, follow us but don't take Tori with you, they know her and they're very dangerous"

"Okay, don't worry" Rafael said and suddenly a Japanese man entered the restrooms and Beck pretended to wash his hands.

"Jonathan, we have to go" The man said and Beck nodded.

"Yes, of course" Beck said and they both exited the restrooms. Rafael and Mr. West waited a few seconds and then walked out as well; Mr. West called Mr. Vega, who was outside the ladies restrooms, to tell him the plan and waited.

Beck's companion told him who his target was and Beck approached her quickly, it was another girl with Jade's features, tall, black hair, very pale and green eyes, he didn't want to kidnap her but he had to go to the house as soon as possible just so they could find them and the girl would be rescued anyway.

He talked to her for about half an hour until he finally convinced her to go with him and as soon as they began walking toward the exit; Rafael and Mr. Vega followed them while Jade's father stayed with Tori.

Mr. West took Tori to a hotel where they would wait for news while Rafael and Benjamin followed Beck until the house, once they saw where it was they went back to the hotel because they needed to contact the police there before letting them know they had been discovered.

"Good, Beck, very good job, she is gorgeous" Lana commented as two Japanese men dragged the new girl to the "waiting" room in the back of the house and he looked down sadly, a few minutes later Andre and Robbie came back with another girl, she was African American and she was really pretty.

"The boys are doing an excellent job" Tukin said happily and the three guys simply went to their room.

"Hey, I need to tell you something" Beck informed as he closed the door.

"What is it?" Andre questioned.

"Tori was rescued" Beck informed and they smiled happily.

"Really? How do you know?" Robbie asked curiously.

"I saw her at the airport with her dad, Jade's dad and a cop from Colombia I think, they now know where the house is because they followed me and I guess they're just waiting for the chance to come for us" Beck commented and Andre and Robbie got very excited.

"Oh my god, thank you, god, thank you!" Andre exclaimed happily.

"But sh, they can't suspect anything" Beck said and they nodded. "We need to know where Cat is..."

"I have an idea" Andre informed and they looked at him curiously. "We could ask them to take us to her new house as a prize for the girls we've brought and we just have to learn the way"

"Yes, yes, that's a good idea... let's ask them right now" Beck said and they walked back into the living room to ask them.

"Listen, you said we are doing a good job and if you want us to keep doing it we have a petition to make" Andre informed and Lana and Tukin stared at them curiously.

"We want to see Cat, we know she's here" Beck said.

"That won't be possible, her owners don't let her go out" Tukin commented.

"Then take us to her house, we need to see her, please" Robbie insisted and they looked at each other.

"Fine, since you have done your work I don't see why we should deny you this favor, Toke!" Tukin shouted and a Japanese man walked into the living room. "Take them to see the redhead, tell her owners that I'm sending them, they have just a few minutes to talk to her" he ordered and Toke nodded.

"Thanks" Robbie said and they all got in the car, the man drove them to Cat's new house and they spent the whole ride memorizing the way, fortunately it was about thirty minutes away from them.

They arrived and Toke talked to Cat's bosses, she was locked up in her room, if that could be considered a room, but they agreed to let them talk to Cat and opened her door.

"Guys!" Cat said happily and ran toward them as soon as she saw them, she was wearing a weird looking maid uniform and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping well but other than that she was fine.

"Cat, we need to talk about something very important" Beck whispered in her ear and she nodded, they walked toward the end of the hall while Toke and Cat's bosses waited at the door talking."Cat, they found Tori and now they're looking for us, in fact they know where we are and they're probably gonna come for us tomorrow or tonight so be ready because now we know where you are and we'll come for you too" he explained and a huge smile appeared on Cat's face.

"Really?" She questioned excitedly and they nodded.

"Yes, Cat but don't let them know you're excited or they'll suspect" Andre said and Cat nodded happily.

"Okay, Cat, we'll see you soon" Robbie exclaimed and hugged her, Beck and Andre hugged her too and then made their way towards the front door. They were driven back to the house and they started walking to their room but they heard voices and hid behind the wall to hear the conversation.

"So what will we do with them?" Lana asked.

"The African American is going to Costa Rica and the pale one with dark hair and green eyes will go with Mr. Lang, he needs another european looking girl" Tukin responded.

"Why do we always have to sell him our girls?" Lana questioned upset.

"Because he called me and said that the last girl with that look we sent him for his business in Turkey died three days ago and he needs to replace her real quick" Tukin informed and Beck covered his mouth shocked, that girl had to be Jade.

"The one we just sent him a month ago?" Lana asked surprised.

"Yes, I guess, I don't know... he just told me that it was the girl he'd sent to Turkey" Tukin answered and Andre and Robbie looked at each other worriedly.

"How did she die? She looked strong and healthy, i mean it was hard to get her to go to Germany, remember? We had to knock her out" Lana commented.

"He didn't give me all the details but I think one of her clients suffocated her to death" Tukin answered and many tears started running down Beck's face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girl they were talking about fit Jade's description perfectly and they had said that Mr. Lang would probably send her to Turkey, Beck was sure they were talking about Jade and he couldn't believe that she was actually dead.

"Beck..." Andre whispered but Beck couldn't even answer, he simply turned around and walked as far as he could before falling on his knees as lots of tears streamed down his face. "Beck, we don't know if that's Jade" Andre said trying to comfort him even though he thought they were indeed talking about Jade.

"Of course it's her, Andre, everything makes sense but why now? Why now that we were so close to being free again? Why like that? She didn't deserve to die like that" Beck asked while crying his eyes out.

"Beck, you have to be strong, Jade didn't make it but we will and you know that wherever she is, she wants you to fight and be free again" Andre affirmed but Beck shook his head.

"Just leave me alone"

* * *

><p><strong>Before you guys start panicking, remember Jade is in Ukraine, not in Turkey but they don't know that.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rafael and Benjamin contacted the police in Japan and also the American embassy, they waited until it was nighttime and went to the house ready to attack but before they needed to wait for movement and they didn't have to wait for too long because a few minutes after they'd arrived the door opened and two Japanese men tried to force a black haired girl to get into the van "NO, NO, PLEASE GET OFF ME, LET ME GO" The girl screamed terrified but before they had the time to hit her with the gun like they did with Jade lots of cops came out of nowhere and pointed them with their guns.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, HANDS UP" One of the cops shouted and the two Japanese men raised their hands while the girl ran towards Mr. Vega. Then many more policemen entered the house and started looking for people inside.

A few minutes later three of the cops came out with Beck, Andre and Robbie who had their hands behind their heads. "Hey, officer, those three guys are victims too" Mr. Vega informed "Come on, guys" he said and they ran up to him.k

They found other four Japanese men in the house along with Lana and Tukin and took them all to the American embassy while Beck, Andre and Robbie showed Benjamin, Rafael and a couple of Japanese agents the way to Cat's new house. They knocked on the door and as soon as the woman opened it, they walked inside. "Here, they have her locked up in there" Beck informed pointing to the door under the stairs.

One of the Japanese cops ordered the man to open the door and Cat immediately jumped out into Andre's arms "Oh my god, guys it was true" Cat said happily and hugged them all. The Japanese agents arrested the couple for slavery and Cat went to the hotel along with Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rafael and Benjamin. The nightmare was finally over.

"Do you think they could rescue them?" Tori asked Mr. West.

"I hope so" He answered "Rafael said that the woman who had you was arrested and all the girls were sent back home but if she could call them before they caught her, maybe they escaped" he commented and Tori sighed worriedly but suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jade's father questioned.

"It's us" Benjamin said and Mr. West opened the door to find the three guys and Cat standing right there, he was happy to see them but also disappointed that Jade wasn't there.

"GUYS!" Tori screamed happily and ran toward them to hug them. "I'm so happy to see you" she exclaimed.

"So are we" Andre said nicely.

"Dad, what happened? Did you catch them?" Tori asked and her father nodded.

"Yes, they're in the American embassy now and we'll all fly back to LA where they will be judged, the woman might stay here because she is Japanese but that Tukin guy is definitely leaving with us" Mr. Vega informed and Tori smiled.

"Yay now we just have to find Jade and the nightmare will be over" Cat said happily and the smiles on the boys' faces dropped.

"What? Why did you all suddenly get so sad?" Mr. West questioned and they looked at each other nervously. "Answer me, where is Jade?" he asked desperately and Beck looked down with tears streaming down his face. "No, no... She is not" he said with tears in his eyes as well.

"We heard Tukin and Lana talking today..." Robbie began.

"And they said that the european looking girl they had sent with Mr. Lang for his business in Turkey died three days ago" Andre informed sadly.

"So? What does that have to do with Jade?" Mr. West questioned.

"The description of the girl fits with Jade's perfectly and they said that Mr. Lang would probably send her to Turkey" Beck explained completely heartbroken and Mr. West stepped back in shock.

"That has to be a mistake, Jade can't be dead, no, NO!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry" Andre said sadly.

"How?" He asked "HOW DID SHE DIE?" he asked again and they looked down.

"One of her clients suffocated her to death" Beck informed and punched the lamp before breaking out crying again, Tori and Cat were just there listening completely appalled and sad.

"Hey, calm down, both of you" Rafael demanded seriously. "We don't know if they were talking about her so don't think the worst, not yet"

"He is right, they might've been talking about another girl... it's a life and it's horrible but let's hope it's not Jade" Tori's father commented but Beck and Mr. West couldn't calm down, they were sure it was her and it made them want to die.

"How am I supposed to tell her mother that she died and like that?" Mr. West questioned mortified.

"You don't have to tell her anything because you're not sure" Benjamin responded "Now, did you say Mr. Lang? That's the name of the man who bought Jade?" he asked and they nodded. "Do you know anything else? For example, how did he get Jade out of Japan? Because the last records we have of her are from L.A. to Tokyo"

"I don't know but if it helps, the girl you rescued tonight... the pale one, was on her way to meet him, she was supposed to replace Jade" Andre commented.

"Yes, it's helpful, very helpful..." Rafael said "She is in the embassy too, right?" he asked and Mr. Vega nodded. "Great, we'll see what we can do tomorrow, please don't think the worst...not until you see her body"

Next morning they all went to the American embassy and Benjamin and Rafael asked to talk to Tukin and Lana. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but it's really not" Benjamin said as he and Rafael sat down in front of them. "I'm gonna be very clear with you, you are two of the heads of this organization, we know that, therefore you're going to get death penalty or you'll never get out of jail, it's one or the other but if you cooperate with us and tell us what we want to know then maybe we could make a deal"

"And what do you want to know?" Lana questioned, Mr. West, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat were outside listening and seeing them through the window.

"First of all, we need the names of all your allies in America and where we can find them, in case you don't know your little business in Bogota is officially down but I know that there are many other places like that and you're gonna tell us where to find them" Rafael commented and Tukin chuckled.

"Really? Well, that depends on how good of a deal you're proposing" Tukin said.

"Hey, hold on, there's another detail before we talk about the deal, who is Mr. Lang and where can we find him?" Benjamin questioned and Tukin and Lana looked at each other nervously.

"We don't know who that is" Lana answered.

"Really? That's funny because you sold Jade West to him and were willing to sell him that other girl we rescued too" Rafael commented.

"Prove it" Tukin said.

"We have enough witnesses that confirm you sold him Jade West a month ago, come on, don't deny it, we just need you to tell us where to find that man and your deal will be much better, I give you my word" Tori's father insisted and Tukin took a deep breath.

"Listen, there are certain people that you must never have problems with because no matter where you are, they'll always find you and get revenge, that person you're talking about is probably one of them" Tukin said.

"You're afraid of him?" Rafael asked.

"If you want to know about him, go ask someone else" Lana said.

"You won't talk, will you?" Mr. Vega asked but they remained in silence "Let them spend some time in an American prison and we'll see if then they want to make a deal then" he said and left the room along with Rafael.

"They won't talk now but they'll end up doing it sooner or later, now we need to talk to that girl, Julie" Mr. Vega commented and they all followed him to one of the rooms. "Hello, Julie, may I come in?" he asked nicely and she nodded.

He and Rafael entered the room along with the gang and Jade's dad and as soon as Julie saw Beck she stepped back scared "He is one of them, he lied to me and took me to that place" Julie said pointing to Beck.

"I'm really sorry about that, I swear I didn't want to do it but my friends' lives were in risk" Beck tried to explain himself but Julie shook her head. "Besides, I already knew they were coming to rescue us"

"I don't care; they were going to send me to Germany because of you" The girl said upset.

"It's okay, Julie, they won't send you anywhere" Rafael commented nicely and she looked at him confused.

"My name is not Julie" She clarified and they all looked at each other even more confused.

"But that's what your papers say, here's your ID, your passport and everything and it says you're Julie Rivers, twenty three and from Canada" Mr. Vega explained.

"My name is Alison Woods, I'm twenty and I'm from New Jersey" The girl informed "And those papers aren't mine, the Japanese woman put them in my purse" She commented and Mr. Vega nodded.

"Okay, Alison, that's what we needed to know, don't worry you'll be sent back home soon" Tori's father said and exited the room followed by everyone else.

"What? Why did you stop the interview?" Rafael asked curiously.

"Because there was no need to continue, I'm getting more and more convinced that this mysterious Mr. Lang man is a big one, even bigger than Tukin and Lana" Tori's father commented.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Mr. West questioned.

"Fake papers, that's how he got Jade out of the country and that's how he was going to get Alison out too" Mr. Vega explained "And the problem is we don't even know Jade's new name therefore we can't track her"

* * *

><p><strong>Things suck for Jade but at least most of the gang is safe yay!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always, don't forget to review! :) xx **


	14. Chapter 14

BACK IN LA.

Everyone's parents were at the airport waiting anxiously for their kids to step out of the plane and as soon as they saw them they ran towards them "CAT, Cat, sweetie, oh my god... I'm so happy to see you're okay" Cat's mother exclaimed with lots of tears streaming down her face as she hugged her girl.

"Mom, dad!" Robbie said happily as his parents opened their arms ready to hug him after such a long time.

"Andre, honey" Her mother exclaimed happily and embraced her son.

"Beck, Beck... sweetheart, are you okay?" Her mother asked after she hugged him because he didn't look so happy to see them. "What's wrong, baby?" she questioned but Beck simply looked down and hugged her again.

Tori simply stayed with her father and her mother joined them as everyone greeted their parents, Alicia, Jade's mother, was waiting there hoping to see Jade or get good news but then she just saw Mr. West looking down, he didn't have the courage to tell her what they suspected.

"What? What happened? Where is my daughter?" Jade's mother questioned anxiously.

"Jade is... Jade is..." Mr. West couldn't manage to say that she was dead.

"Jade is missing" Rafael said instead.

"But why? Why could you rescue everyone but her? I thought she was still in Japan, you said that they didn't get her out of the country" Alicia commented confused but everyone remained in silence. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned, fear dripping from her voice and tears filling up her eyes.

"You have to be strong" Mr. West said and she shook her head.

"No, no, no... This is a joke, right? Where is my Jade? Is she still on the plane?" Alicia asked desperately with lots of tears running down her face and a sad smile on her lips while she tried to pretend they were lying.

"I'm sorry" Mr. West said and wrapped his arms around her.

"NO!" Alicia broke out crying into Mr. West's embrace "No, no, my baby no" she kept repeating as she cried her eyes out and her legs weakened. "You are lying, YOU ARE ALL LIARS" she screamed and pushed Mr. West back. "I'm gonna go find her, get out of the way" She ordered while trying to walk into the plane.

"Alicia, you have to calm down" Mr. Vega commented but Alicia just kept shaking her head and crying.

"I'm gonna go find my little girl" she informed and tried to enter the plane but Benjamin and Rafael stopped her "She must be so scared, she needs me...Jade! Honey, it's okay i'm coming" The gang and their parents were just watching the heartbreaking scene with tears in their eyes, especially Beck and Cat.

"Sh, sh... it's okay it's okay, let's go" Mr. Vega said nicely and basically carried her out of the airport even though Alicia just wanted to get on a plane and go look for her daughter.

A few hours later at the West's house when Alicia was more calmed and could think clearly they decided to explain everything to her. "Listen, we are not sure Jade is dead, okay? It's just a very sad but huge possibility" Mr. Vega commented and she sighed sadly.

"Why do you think she is dead if you haven't found her?" Alicia questioned.

"I think we can explain that" Andre said and she looked at them confused.

"When we just got there the people who had us said that Jade had the European look because of her skin, hair and eyes color and that someone named Mr. Lang needed a girl like her and that she'd probably go to his business in Turkey" Robbie began.

"Then they took her away and apparently sent her with him, one day when we got to call the girls Tukin tried to contact her but Mr. Lang said she wasn't in Germany anymore so we guessed he did send her to Turkey" Andre continued.

"And a few days ago we heard them talking about the new girl, they said that Mr. Lang needed another European looking girl for his business in Turkey because the last one they had sent him died, apparently one of her clients suffocated her to death" Beck finished.

"That's so horrible..." Cat's mother said sadly and wrapped her arm around Cat, she was so happy Cat had been lucky enough to avoid being a prostitute, especially because she was really innocent and she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe he didn't send Jade to Turkey... I won't accept her death until I see her body" Alicia affirmed.

"Listen, your daughter might not the be the first victim of this man but she may be the last if we do things right" Mr. Vega commented

"We can't be sure she is dead unless we find her body or another confirmation, though" Rafael commented and Alicia nodded in agreement, she refused to accept Jade's death.

"Now, there's more..." Tori's dad said "We know how they got her out of the country"

"How?" Cat's father questioned curiously.

"With fake documents, we didn't find Jade West in the records because she didn't travel as Jade West and the problem is that we don't know her new name and without that name we can't find her in case she is still alive" Mr. Vega commented.

"Talk to the people who kidnapped her, they must know... I mean they sold her to that man" Alicia said.

"We already did that but they don't want to talk about Mr. Lang, I would dare say they're afraid of him and that just makes this mission much more difficult"

JADE

"It's been over a month since you got here" Allie commented while they ate their usual sandwich.

"I know and I am getting more and more convinced that I will never get out" Jade responded, after all the things she had gone through in the past month, faith was something she couldn't even think of.

"Sarah-" Allie said but Jade interrupted her.

"Jade, you know my name is Jade, at least I want to keep that" Jade commented.

"Yes, sorry, Jade, what did you use to do before they sent you here and how did they catch you?" Allie questioned curiously, she hadn't asked her that before because she wasn't sure if Jade would take it well.

"I used to go to a performing school in Los Angeles" Jade informed "That's why I lived with my dad and his stupid new wife, they probably haven't even noticed that I'm gone"

"So you're an artist?" Allie asked surprised.

"Yes" Jade answered "At least I used to be one..."

"That's so cool" Allie commented and Jade gave her a sad little smile. "So how did they get you to come here?"

"They told me and a few more friends that we would shoot a movie in Japan, then they sent me here and well, I don't know what happened to them, I hope they're okay" Jade replied "And you?"

"Oh I'm from Canada, I used to go to a normal school I guess" Allie said and chuckled.

"And how did they catch you?" Jade questioned.

"I traveled to Germany during the summer and one day they simply caught me, Mr. Lang told me everything about my life and threatened me with killing my family if I didn't come so I did" Allie informed.

"What else do you know about Mr. Lang?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, he doesn't work like your kidnappers; most of the girls here have been taken without any sort of explanation or lies like in your case, he simply kidnaps you, gives you a new name, threatens you and sends you to one of his clubs but once in a while girls like you come along ... I think he buys them from another organization" Allie explained.

"So he is not involved with the others?" Jade asked.

"I don't think so but who knows" Allie said and Jade took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" She asked when she realized Jade had stopped eating and had her eyes closed. "Are you dizzy again?"

"Yes, i don't want to eat anymore" Jade responded while pushing the plate away with a disgusted face.

"Here, drink some water" Allie said and gave her the glass, Jade drank up the water and put the glass back on the table. "Do you feel better now?"

"I think so..." Next day Jade was in the club as usual with Allie, she was standing next to the bar when a man she'd never seen before walked towards them.

"Hey" Allie said and he smiled at her.

"Hi" he responded nicely but then looked at Jade who was just there staring at everybody "What's your name?" He asked her but Jade didn't even turn to him.

"Sarah" Allie whispered but Jade was like lost in her thoughts. "Sarah!" Allie raised her voice and Jade turned to them.

"What?" She asked softly, she wasn't feeling really good that night, Jade had been feeling sick for days but she wasn't allowed to take a rest.

"The gentleman is asking your name" Allie informed.

"My name... "She whispered and tried to remain awake but she was feeling very dizzy "My name is Sarah" she said before fainting.

"SARAH!" Allie exclaimed worriedly and the man grabbed Jade in his arms before she fell.

"Hey, wake up" He said and slapped her face gently but she was unconscious.

"Here, let me" Allie said and put a bottle of alcohol below her nose which made her react.

"What happened?" Jade asked confused.

"You fainted" The man answered as he helped her to stand up.

"It's probably because you're hungry" Allie commented.

"Yeah, probably" Jade said while rubbing her eyes.

"Then bring her food" The man demanded.

"Yes, Anna, please give me a grape for Sarah" Allie shouted, they weren't allowed to eat more than once a day.

"A grape? That's nothing" The man complained slightly upset. "Bring her real food"

"No, that's okay I'm feeling better" Jade said but the man shook his head.

"No, come here" he said and made her sit in a table with him "Order whatever you want, I'll pay for it" he informed and Jade shook her head.

"No, no, please, that's okay I'm fine" Jade said.

"I insist, please, hey... the lady is going to order something" The man said to one of the waiters and Jade smiled a little, she felt weird about accepting that from a stranger but she was starving so she agreed and ordered a dish.

A few minutes later the waiter came and gave them both their dishes. "So your name is Sarah?" He asked and she nodded. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go get some bread" he said and stood up, then Jade saw John staring at her in the corner of the club and she simply smiled at him, he couldn't do anything to her because a client invited her dinner so she enjoyed the moment and with a huge smirk on her face she continued eating and even cheered at him.

The man came back with some bread and sat in front of her; Jade couldn't stop looking at the man's dish, it was a very peculiar soup that looked very reddish-purplish and she had never seen it before. "What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed her face.

"What is that?" She questioned curiously.

"This? It's Borscht, don't tell me you've never had it before" The man said and Jade shook her head. "I can't believe it, you are in Ukraine and you haven't eaten Borscht?" he asked surprised.

"I'm not in Ukraine, I'm here" Jade simply said and the man stared at her disconcerted.

"Why are you here, Sarah?" He asked and Jade looked down. "You can trust me" he said but Jade didn't believe anyone now, the last man that had said those words to her ended up being her worst nightmare.

"Thank you so much for inviting me dinner" Jade changed the subject quickly.

"Oh don't worry, you fainted... you were probably starving" He said and she smiled at him, he seemed a nice guy but she still felt insecure about trusting him. They finished eating and Jade stood up.

"Well, thanks for the dinner, it was delicious" Jade commented.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sarah; I hope to see you again" He said and she nodded before walking away.

"Do you know him?" Allie immediately asked her. "He was very nice with you"

"No, I have never seen him" Jade answered.

"Be careful, he could be one of them again trying to prove you" Allie warned and Jade nodded.

"Don't worry, I will never make that mistake again"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

More weeks went by and Jade continued feeling dizzy and tired and sometimes she even skipped their only meal because it disgusted her. "Did you throw up again?" Allie asked when Jade walked out of the bathroom and she nodded. "Jade, i don't want to worry you but you've been sick for weeks now"

"I know, it's probably because of the food" Jade commented.

"And why are you the only sick girl if we all eat the same food?" Allie asked and Jade thought about it "I think you know where i'm going with this"

"No, no, i can't be... no, it's not possible" Jade said.

"Really? How can you be so sure? Have you had your period?" Allie questioned and Jade looked down.

"I can't be pregnant, Allie, they would kill me" Jade affirmed nervously.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" The African girl questioned and Jade shook her head.

"No, no of course not, why would you think that? I am perfectly fine" Jade responded.

"I heard you guys and i'm sure you mentioned the word pregnant" The girl, whose name was Ashley, answered.

"Listen, Ashley, we are not sure okay? It's just a possiblity but either way, you can't tell anyone about this" Allie said.

"But they'll know it sooner or later and the more time you wait to tell them the less possibilites you'll have of surviving" Ashley commented. "Listen, you've been here for almost two months and you should know that our 'check' is coming"

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"You arrived the month that they checked us so you haven't been checked yet but Ashley is right, it's almost time again" Allie said "They check every two or three months to make sure none of us is pregnant" she informed and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"But maybe i'm not pregnant" Jade said.

"For your own good, I hope so"

That afternoon Jade and the rest of the girls were in their room as usual just waiting when John walked into the room with Alan and Jade immeadiately froze in fear, she hadn't seen Alan since the day he'd raped her and to see them both together brought back too many horrible memories. "Allie, Juliet and Sarah come here" John ordered and they had to follow him out of the room.

"Hey Sarah" Alan smirked at Jade and she looked down nervously.

"Listen, we got a job for you" John informed. "Mr. Lang wants you to transport some merchandise"

"What kind of merchandise?" Juliet questioned, she was a very pretty ginger girl that looked about twenty four.

"Drugs, of course" He answered and they looked at each other surprised. "You can swallow the packets and throw up when you get there or we can put them in your body with a little surgery" he informed.

"Sarah, you'll travel to Sweden, Allie, you'll travel to Japan and Juliet, you'll travel to France" Alan informed. "You will travel alone but a person we know is going to travel with each one of you and if you dare do something stupid then you'll die and so will your families, understood?" He asked and they nodded. "Wondeful, so you'll land in your respective country and then somebody is going to pick you up at the airport, you'll give them the drugs and then you'll come back here, you won't talk to anyone during the flight or at the airport, did i make myself clear?"

L.A.

It had been almost a month since most of the gang had been rescued and they still had no news from Jade but Alicia and Mr. West didn't want to give up, especially Alicia, she would never lose hope of finding Jade alive and well.

"Hello Mr. West and hello Mrs. Alicia" Beck said as he and the rest of the gang entered the West's house where Jade's parents were.

"Nothing yet?" Tori questioned and Mr. West shook his head disappointedly.

"No, they haven't talked and I'm honestly starting to believe they never will" Jade's father commented.

"You still don't think that she is dead, do you?" Cat asked sadly and Alicia shook her head.

"No and I will never accept that, not until I see her body" Alicia affirmed.

"I have been thinking about it and you're right, I won't lose hope either" Beck added and she smiled at him, a few seconds later Tiffany walked into the living room and got surprised to see everyone there.

"I didn't know we had visitors" She commented and walked up to her husband. "Honey, I was thinking we should redesign the house" she informed and he simply nodded, he was too worried about Jade to pay attention to Tiffany. "For example, now that Jade's gone I think we should turn her room into a gym" she commented and they all turned to her upset, especially Alicia.

"Jade's not gone forever, Tiffany" Mr. West responded coldly.

"But she became a prostitute and you told me that one of her clients suffocated her to death" Tiffany said and Mr. West covered his face.

"She did not "become" a prostitute, i said we suspect they made her do it" He clarified.

"It's the same thing, she was having sex with someone and he killed her, you need to accept it" Tiffany commented.

"Stop it, Tiffany" He ordered madly.

"Honey, you need to have resignation... I know it's horrible, I was even starting to see her as my daughter too but she's dead, you need to accept it and move on and what a better way than by getting rid of what used to be hers" Tiffany commented and Alicia stood up angrily.

"Listen, you're free to do whatever you want in your house because he gives you that power" Alicia said referring to Mr. West "But don't you dare say anything about my daughter or touch her things, we all know you don't give a damn about her, I would even say that you're hoping we don't find her so stop with all the hypocrisy, bitch"

"Honey, aren't you listening? Will you let her talk to me like that in my own house?" Tiffany questioned upset. "Kick her out now"

"Listen and listen well, Tiffany, Alicia is the mother of my children and she can stay here all the time she wants, as for your idea of replacing Jade's room with a gym, forget it, my daughter's room will not be touched now or ever" Mr. West affirmed and Tiffany walked out of the room furiously. "Sorry about that" he apologized.

"Don't take me wrong, Mr. West but now I understand why Jade hated to be in home with that woman" Beck commented and Jade's father sighed.

"I just want to find her" He responded.

"If only we knew her new name" Alicia added.

"Hey, I don't know if you already did this but we were thinking that airports have security cameras, right?" Andre said and Mr. West nodded.

"Well, maybe if you could have access to the videos from the day Jade traveled we could get more information" Tori added and Alicia turned to Mr. West.

"Yes, yes we could do that" Alicia said.

"Of course, I don't know why we haven't done it yet, Tori could you call your dad and that other cop?" Mr. West asked.

"Rafael went back to Colombia but yes, I'm gonna call my dad" Tori said.

"Tell him that we'll see him at the police station" Mr. West said and Tori nodded, about an hour later they all reunited in Benjamin's office at the police station. They explained their idea to Mr. Vega and he liked it, they made a few calls and next day they reunited in the airport to see the videos.

"They sent us the recordings of the entire week in case she travelled after and also the lists of passengers of all the flights from Japan to Germany" One of the security men at the airport informed.

"I need you all to pay a lot of attention, you all will have a screen to look at and you can't get distracted okay?" Mr. Vega ordered and they said yes. "Okay, go" The security men played the videos in all the screens and Jade's parents, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie and Mr. Vega started looking for her.

They spent about three hours watching with no result until finally Cat broke the silence "THERE!" She screamed and pointed to the corner of the screen because she recognized Jade's clothes.

"Stop the video and zoom in on that woman" Mr. Vega ordered and the guy did, it looked blurry but it was her.

"Yes, yes, that's Jade" Alicia confirmed, she was accompanied by a tall white man as they both walked through the airport.

"Why isn't she screaming or asking for help?" Andre questioned confused.

"I guess she was threatened like I was" Tori answered.

"Follow those two people" Mr. Vega ordered and they security man did, they followed them all the way until the entered the plane. "What flight was that?"

"It was the flight GE-34, 203 people were in it, 95 men, 107 women and a kid" The man informed.

"She is one of those women; I need the expedients of all the passengers" Mr. Vega demanded.

"You can use that computer; we can't stop monitoring this airport" The man said and they nodded. Mr. Vega sat on the chair and Beck grabbed the list.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning" He ordered and Beck nodded.

"Marissa Rios" Beck said and Tori's father typed the name on the computer, a few seconds later a middle aged woman appeared on screen and he erased the name. "Lee Hugson" Beck said and a Japanese old woman appeared on the screen.

They spent about an hour and a half doing that with no result "Are we sure she got on this flight?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, how many names left?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Three, Angela Marcos, Sarah Higgins and Zoe Woods" Beck responded.

"Well, here we go, Angela Marcos..." Tori's dad typed that name on the computer and they all were hoping to see Jade's face but then another girl that looked about 20 appeared and they all looked down disappointedly.

"God, please we need to find her" Mr. West whispered.

"The next name is Sarah what?" Benjamin questioned.

"Sarah Higgins" Beck said completely sure that they would not find her when all the sudden Jade's face popped on the screen.

"THAT'S JADE!" Tori exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I knew we were gonna find her" Alicia said happily.

"Sarah Higgins, that's her new name, it says she's twenty one and that she's from Ireland... I would have never guessed that" Mr. Vega commented. "Excuse me, we found her" he informed and one of the security men walked toward them.

"Sarah Higgins, she traveled to Berlin with her father, George Higgins" The man informed.

"That man is not her father, I'm her father" Mr. West clarified.

"I know but that's what her expedient says, according to this she traveled to Germany for the first time when she was fifteen, then she went back to Ireland when she was sixteen, two years later she went to Japan to study abroad and three years later which was a couple of months ago she went back to Germany and her father accompanied her" The man informed.

"That's all lies" Alicia commented.

"Mr. Lang is good at creating new people or replacing dead people" Mr. Vega added. "So according to this she's still in Germany?"

"No, no, she stayed in Germany for a very short time and then she travelled with her father to... Ukraine" The man informed and they got even more surprised, they were thinking she was in Turkey or Poland and she ended up being in Ukraine.

"Ukraine?" Mr. West asked confused and the man nodded.

"That means that she wasn't the girl who died, right?" Alicia asked hopefully and Beck smiled.

"No, they clearly said that girl was in Turkey and if she's never been there then it wasn't her" Beck said happily and hugged Andre. "She is alive, Andre, Jade is alive" Beck was so happy to know that she hadn't died that he didn't even care where she was or what she was doing, he just wanted her back.

"Sarah Higgins, that's the person we are looking for"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Now they know where she is but they still have a long way to go to find her ;)<strong>

**DUN DUN DUUUUN, Jade is most likely pregnant D:**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION. **

**Okay guys. here's the thing: I couldn't decide how to end the story so i wrote TWO different endings (the difference is in the last two/three chapters) and i don't know what to do, do you want me to post both endings like first the chapter "1" of the ending "a" and then the chapter "1" of the ending "b" and then the chapter "2" of ending "a", etc... so you can choose the ending you like the most or do you want me to post just one (the one i like the most which is hard because i like both)?**

**Please tell me what you think i should do in your reviews and also, give me your thoughts on the chapter! :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, we need to report Sarah Higgins missing in Ukraine" Alicia commented.

"No, no, it's dangerous, that's what we did with Tori and she had to escape" Mr. Vega responded.

"Yes and you found her" Alicia said.

"Yes but she was being helped by a cop, we don't know if someone is helping Jade, if they see people are looking for her, they'll kill her and I won't risk her life now that we are closer than ever to finding her" Mr. West affirmed and Alicia understood the point.

"Then what can we do?" Cat questioned.

"Should we go to Ukraine?" Andre asked.

"Yes but not yet, we wouldn't even know where to start looking" Mr. Vega responded."We need to find out more about Mr. Lang first"

"Maybe Tukin and Lana will talk now that they've spent some time in prison" Beck commented.

"Let's hope so" Next day Mr. Vega went to see Tukin in prison because he and Lana were the only ones who could give them a hint to keep looking for Jade.

"What do you want?" Tukin questioned as soon as he saw Benjamin.

"I came to see if you're ready to make the deal we talked about, in case you don't know all your criminal net is crashing down, we've found your "places" in Mexico, Costa Rica and all the ones you had in Brazil so I am being very generous because you didn't even help us with that" Mr. Vega commented "But I'm going to give you the great opportunity of helping you get a better deal if you tell me what i want to know, men in prison must be having a great time with you, you'll end up dying sooner or later"

"What do you want to know?" Tukin asked coldly.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Mr. Lang" Benjamin answered and Tukin looked down.

"If I tell you what you want to know I'm dead anyway" Tukin commented.

"No, you're not; we could even talk about giving you security in prison and special treatment because the information you have is crucial" Benjamin said and Tukin thought about it.

"Fine" Tukin finally agreed to talk "He is a very dangerous and powerful man, he knows many important people and he has a lot of money"

"How does he make the money?" Tori's father asked.

"He owns a giant net of business in Europe and Asia" Tukin answered.

"Business?" Benjamin questioned "What kind of business?"

"Nightclubs, I've only been in two of his business... the one in Turkey and the one in Poland, they are huge places, he makes everything seem legally right but he sells drugs there and also..." Tukin didn't want to say the other thing.

"Girls? He sells girls?" Mr. Vega questioned and Tukin took a deep breath.

"Yes, he usually has just a few in each club because they're "exotic", I mean he has girls of all races and looks and that attracts a lot of costumers to his clubs" Tukin explained.

"Okay, so his clubs are legal, right?" He asked and Tukin nodded.

"Yes but he has a lot of vigilance in all of them, there are cameras in the rooms, the club, outside and also gunned men watching everything, one time a girl tried to escape and when they couldn't catch her they shot her, that was in Poland" Tukin informed.

"Do all the bars have the same name?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No, he is not stupid, they all have different names but if it helps, they're popular within the rich or well positioned men because like I said, it's kind of an exclusive place, they even have websites but you need to be invited by one of the clients to enter the website" Tukin explained.

"Are you a client?" Benjamin questioned.

"No" Tukin answered "If I wanted to rape girls I would do it with one of mine, no need to pay money"

"Okay so you don't like to rape girls but you sell them to men who do?" Benjamin asked.

"Business is business" Tukin simply said.

"Okay, thank you for the information, you'll hear from me again when we discuss the deal" Mr. Vega said and exited the room. After that he immediately went to the West's house because he knew they were dying to know more about Jade.

"Dad, dad what happened? Did he talk?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, he did and he told me a few very useful things" Benjamin answered.

"Did he tell you where we can find Jade?" Alicia asked.

"Sort of, it's good news because it'll be easier to find her now but bad news because of where she is" Mr. Vega commented.

"Explain yourself" Mr. West demanded.

"Jade is most likely working in a nightclub, he said that Mr. Lang owns a lot of nightclubs all over Europe and Asia" He informed "Tukin told me that Mr. Lang sells drugs and girls in those places" Benjamin informed and Alicia, Mr. West and Beck looked down sadly, they already knew Jade was most likely being abused but they had hoped she'd had a better destiny. "The good news is that they are apparently legal so it won't be that hard to find them, especially because they're not that common and they're sort of exclusive for men who can afford being there because he has girls of all races in each club, you know"

"Okay, well... that's something" Alicia said.

"Yes, if Jade is in that place she is probably on the website" Mr. Vega commented. "But we can't access the website or know where the club is if we are not invited by one of the clients"

"So what's the next step?" Mr. West questioned.

"I think we should go to Ukraine, find a man that fits the profile and get him to invite us to the club" Mr. Vega suggested and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, yes and I want to go with you" Alicia informed.

"I'd like to go too, please" Beck said.

"And why don't we all go? I don't see why we can't travel to Ukraine too, Jade is our friend and it's not fair that she's the only one who hasn't been rescued, we are all in this together" Tori commented and the gang nodded.

"Fine, fine... if you want to go, we'll all go but you will not be involved in the case directly" Benjamin informed and then his phone rang "Vega" he said "What? Are you sure? Yes, send the videos... i'm going to the office right now" He informed and hung up. "Jade is not in Ukraine anymore"

"Wait what?" Mr. West questioned surprised.

"Yes, it was Rafael, he is keeping track of the case in Colombia and he just checked the records, Sarah Higgins got on a flight to Sweden a few hours ago" Benjamin informed.

"What? Is he sure that it's actually Jade?" Alicia asked.

"He thinks so but he sent me the videos so let's go to my office to make sure it's her" He ordered and they all got in the cars and went to the police station, when they got there another cop was already watching them.

"Oh Mr. Vega, Rafael sent us this and well, see it for yourselves" The cop said and played the video.

"Yes, that's definitely Jade" Tori said as soon as they saw Jade on the screen, she looked pretty natural and it seemed she was okay, she was carrying a bag as she walked across the airport, she looked perfectly normal and she was alone.

"She looks fine" Beck said happily.

"And she is alone" Andre added.

"When was this recorded?" Alicia questioned.

"About seven hours ago" The cop informed and she smiled.

"That means she was okay seven hours ago so she must be okay now, thank god" Alicia exclaimed happily.

"Any idea why she traveled?" Robbie questioned.

"No, i have no idea, maybe they decided to place her in Sweden instead" Mr. Vega responded.

"But why doesn't she ask for help? Last time she was with that man but this time she was alone and she didn't say anything, she looked normal" Andre commented.

"She is probably threatened, maybe they told her that they would kill us if she didn't do it" Tori commented.

"But the police rescued us and those people are in jail" Andre responded.

"And how is Jade supposed to know that? I don't think Mr. Lang told her" Beck said. "As far as she knows we are all kidnapped like her"

"Oh sorry to interrupt but we've been checking the videos for a while and she is not alone" The cop informed. "Look, do you see that man in the suit standing in the corner?" he asked and pointed his finger to the man on the screen.

"Yes" They answered.

"Don't get your eyes off him, see? He waited until she was ahead and started walking behind her, always keeping a healthy distance, at first we didn't notice him but he was always near her so we checked carefully and boom, there it is" The cop explained as he showed them all the parts of the videos where the man appeared following Jade around.

"So now what? Do we go to Sweden instead?" Beck asked.

"No, no...let's wait, we don't know why she went there or if she is gonna stay" Mr. Vega commented. "We'll wait for a few days and if nothing happens then we'll go there and do exactly the same we were going to do in Ukraine"

They waited anxiously for news because they needed to rescue Jade soon and the angst was killing them, especially Beck and Jade's parents but they were happy that she'd been able to travel and that they'd gotten to see that she was okay. A couple of days later they were as usual at the West's house waiting for news when suddenly Benjamin rushed into the living room "She went back to Ukraine" He informed.

"Are you sure?" Mr. West asked and Benjamin nodded.

"Absolutely, she must be landing right now" Benjamin commented.

"Let's go to Ukraine then" A few days later they all traveled to Ukraine as they had planned and they even knew who their target was, a Polish business man that had lived and worked in Ukraine for the past decade and had fame for being a womanizer.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Vega asked Mr. West right before they entered the man's office and he nodded. "Okay, let's go..." They introduced themselves as investors and talked to the man, whose name was Paul.

They spent several weeks working on their target until they were close enough and felt he would talk about his hobbies and the places he attended frequently. One day the three men went to lunch after a long meeting in the office and Mr. West thought that that was the perfect opportunity.

"I've been so stressed lately" Mr. West commented.

"Don't tell me, Tiffany, right?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Who is Tiffany?" Paul questioned.

"His wife, she is a nightmare" Mr. Vega responded.

"I need to relax, is there any cool place to go here?" Mr. West questioned.

"Well, we could to the movie theater or to drink a beer" Mr. Vega answered.

"No, I need to go to a place where I can just relax and forget I'm married; do you know what I mean?" Mr. West commented and Paul chuckled.

"I know the perfect place for you; it's a nightclub full of pretty girls, alcohol, games and rooms that will make you believe heaven is real" Paul informed and Mr. Vega and Mr. West smiled.

"Really?" Mr. West asked and Paul nodded.

"Yes, it's a really nice place, expensive but worth it, you have to go!" Paul exclaimed "I would take you tonight but i can't, however, you can still check the website but you have to become a client first, I'll send you the link and the password tonight and maybe we could go tomorrow or on the weekend"

"It's a deal; I'll be waiting for your message" Mr. West said.

"Any news?" Alicia asked as soon as Mr. Vega and Mr. West arrived to the hotel.

"Hopefully, i think we are in now" Mr. West responded.

"But have you been keeping an eye on Jade's records? Nothing new?" Benjamin questioned as he walked over to the computer.

"Nope, Jade traveled to Finland and came back, then she went to China and came back, then she went to Ireland and came back, that was a week ago as you know and she hasn't moved since then, she's definitely here" Robbie informed and he nodded.

"Alright, we are waiting for a message that might lead us to her" Mr. Vega informed. After waiting for hours, at 8pm Paul finally sent them the link and the password and Mr. Vega immediately opened it on the computer, the page, as expected, was private and asked for a password to enter the full website, he typed the 10 digits and a welcome sign appeared.

The website was reddish and it looked pretty professional, the main page showed pictures of the club and the options on the top were "Reservations" and below that, ten different girl names with flags of different countries. Benjamin clicked instinctively on the first name which was Allie and another page opened, there were pictures of a blonde young woman wearing a purple babydoll and posing and next to the main picture there were her measures, her supposed nationality, age and two options which were "Private dance" and "Rent", Mr. Vega simply sighed and closed that page.

"There! Sarah, that must be Jade" Beck said and pointed to the top corner of the screen. Mr. Vega nodded and clicked on Sarah's name. Suddenly another page opened and Jade appeared on screen.

"That's her, that's my baby" Alicia exclaimed excitedly, she didn't even care the way Jade looked on the pictures. In the main one she was wearing a black and red corset, black panties, leg belts and a few other pieces of lingerie, she was on her knees with her legs a bit spread and her arms behind her back, she was supposed to look sexy but her face was emotionless, Mr. Vega and Mr. West simply looked down sadly, they felt so bad for Jade.

"She looks weird..." Cat added.

"You're just not used to seeing her like that" Mr. Vega said.

"No, Cat's right, there is something about her eyes and her face that looks odd" Andre commented, Mr. Vega clicked on one of the smaller pictures and it showed Jade standing next to a pole with hear head leaned against it, the next shot showed her sitting on the stage with her head leaned back and her legs crossed and the last picture had been taken from above and it showed her laying on a games table with one of her hands playing with her hair and the other resting on her leg while she stared at the camera but again, her face was blank.

It was so weird for Beck to see Jade like that, it was shocking and heartbreaking at the same time but he couldn't really tell what she was feeling by seeing her face, his friends were right, there was something odd about the way she looked but he didn't know what it was. "At least she looks okay" Tori said trying to make them feel better. Next to her pictures there were her measures, her fake nationality and the same two options as in Allie's page but in Jade's case the "Rent" option said *Busy for the night* and they knew what that meant.

"We have to go there right now" Beck exclaimed "Someone rented her, god damn it" He screamed madly and punched the table.

"Beck, calm down, she is alive and that's all that matters" Andre said.

"Yes, son, I know how you must feel but we can't go tonight and even if we did it wouldn't matter, besides, one night sadly won't make any difference, Beck, she's been there for over three months now" Benjamin commented.

"And when are you gonna get her out of there?" Alicia questioned.

"Soon, I hope we can do it soon but it's not like we can just enter that place once and get her out, Tukin said that there's a lot of security and we need a plan, also, it'd be better if we could catch Mr. Lang once and forever" Benjamin explained.

"So you're telling me that you'll leave Jade there just because you want to catch a criminal?" Beck questioned upset and Mr. Vega looked down.

"It's necessary, Beck, that man is very dangerous and even if we could rescue Jade, she would be in danger because he would not just forget about her, he would kill her" Benjamin explained. "We'll do this in the right way"

"And what's the right way? Are we gonna wait until Jade gets pregnant to save her?" Tori asked upset too, she had been rescued in time but she knew what it was like to be forced to have sex with a man and she didn't want Jade to go through that hell for any longer.

"No, of course not, her father and I will go to that place tomorrow and we'll see how things work and hopefully one of us will be able to talk to her in private" Benjamin commented.

"The sooner you get her out the better"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, after reading your reviews i'm sure i made the right decision when i wrote two endings, most of you want one thing but others want something different so i'll please you all, when time comes i'll post the two endings and you'll choose the one you like the most, okay? :)<strong>

**Do not forget to review, guys! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sarah, Jade..." Allie exclaimed and pushed Jade into their room. "I just heard John and Alan talking, they said Juliet got caught by the police" she informed shocked and Jade's mouth dropped.

"What? How?" Jade asked.

"They said that one of the packets of drugs exploded in her body or something like that, the thing is that she got sick and started throwing up so they took her to the hospital and they found the drugs, John said that she might not survive but maybe she could tell them about us" Allie commented and Jade smiled.

"I hope so"

"But Jade, there's something else" Allie said."I think they're gonna do the 'check' soon, the barman was talking to the women who take care of us and they mentioned having to go buy the pregnancy tests" she informed and Jade sighed mortified.

"I don't want to be pregnant, Allie, not now and not like this, they're gonna kill me and the baby" Jade affirmed and Allie stared at her worriedly.

"Let's hope Juliet leads the police to us" Allie commented and then they heard a girl screaming.

"What's going on?" Jade questioned as they walked outside.

"New girl, that must be Julie's replacement" Allie answered as they saw two of the women dragging a ginger girl into one of the rooms. "They're probably gonna get her ready for the photoshoot" Jade was just staring at the hall and remembering her first day there, she couldn't believe she'd been there for over three months, it still felt like a horrible nightmare but she was used to it now.

Next day Mr. West and Mr. Vega met with Paul to go to the club, he drove for about forty minutes and they finally arrived, it looked like a nice place outside and when they entered they immediately started looking around hoping to see Jade but they couldn't find her.

"Nice place, uh?" Paul said as they sat in one of the tables.

"Yes, very nice" Mr. West responded, there were a few girls standing around or with some of the clients but none of them was Jade.

"Wait until you meet my favorite one" Paul said "Her name is Sarah, she will blow your mind!" he commented and Mr. West tried his best not to punch him in the face.

"Oh yeah? " Jade's dad asked trying to pretend nothing bothered him.

"Oooooooh yes, rent her I'm sure you won't regret, she's worth the price" Paul suggested and Mr. West faked a smile. "Hey, sweetie, come here!" He shouted and the Latina girl walked up to their table.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Where is my Sarah? I want to introduce her to my friends; maybe we all can have some fun tonight" Paul said and Mr. West and Mr. Vega looked at each other, Benjamin was afraid that Jade's father would lose control.

"You just missed her, she was here ten minutes ago but she's doing a private dance now and I think the same man rented a room so she won't be coming back tonight" The girl informed.

"Oh damn, it'll be another day I guess, thank you" He said and slapped the girl's butt before she walked away. "Well, it's such a shame"

"Yes, I really wanted to meet that girl" Mr. Vega commented.

"She's always really busy but she does come out here a lot, maybe we could come tomorrow again" Paul suggested and they nodded. "But come on, there are other girls... let's rent some" Mr. West and Mr. Vega needed to see how things were so they agreed.

"I prefer just a private dance" Mr. West said.

"I will rent one" Benjamin informed and Paul nodded.

"Okay so choose, I'll take this beauty" Paul said as he put his arm around the African girl.

"I want the Latina" Mr. West informed.

"I'll take the Asian" Benjamin said and they all made their way to the rooms.

"We want to rent a room and he wants a private dance" Paul informed and John nodded.

"Of course, follow me" He ordered nicely and they all followed him. "The private dances are on this side and the rooms are on that side" he showed and they walked to their respective zones.

Mr. West was just walking through the hall hoping to see Jade but before he could do it, the Latina girl pushed him inside the private dance room which was a small room with a chair in the middle and mirrors all around, he immediately looked up and realized there was a little camera in the corner so he simply pretended to be enjoying the dance, he knew Jade was a few steps away from him being touched, harassed and objectified by some bastard and he only wanted to go save her but he couldn't do it.

In Mr. Vega's room, he and the girl were alone but he didn't want to do anything with her and she was confused because he hadn't said a single word to her. "So?" The girl asked confused and Mr. Vega smiled awkwardly while he looked around trying to find a camera and he did, it was in the top corner of the room.

"Let's go to the bathroom" He said and closed the door when they were there, he looked around and checked everything to make sure nobody would see them or hear them.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"I know why you are here" He said and she looked at him surprised but she knew that her bosses usually sent men to prove them and she didn't want to get punished.

"Yes, so do I so let's do it" She said and tried to kiss him but he rejected her.

"Listen, I'm a cop okay and I'm here to help you" He informed and she stared at him shocked.

"What?" She questioned.

"Yes but please don't tell anyone this because it could ruin the entire operation" He warned and she nodded. "Okay, let's just wait for a bit and I'm gonna take my clothes off and you'll just take some of yours off too because there's a camera outside and we need to pretend" After about an hour later they went out and acted like they had just had sex before he left the room.

He and Mr. West waited for Paul and then they all left "I'll drive you to your hotel" Paul offered and they got in his car "This place is heaven, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is but I still wanna meet that girl you talked about, Sarah" Jade's father commented.

"You will, my dear friend, you will and you'll love her" Paul responded "She is extremely hot, that body and that face...god" Paul said while remembering with a smirk on his face and it made Mr. West sick and angry but he couldn't attack Paul without ruining the plan "She got here like three months ago, she is from Ireland, you both need to rent her... she doesn't have a lot of experience but that doesn't really matter when you're under the sheets if you know what i mean" He exclaimed and Mr. West took a breath, he was doing an extremely good job at keeping himself from strangling Paul. "She literally does what you want her to do, she doesn't even talk but god, what a night you can have if you have imagination" He commented and Mr. Vega just saw how Jade's dad pressed his fist against the seat while they heard Paul talking about Jade."Okay my friends, I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said when he left them in their hotel and they smiled at him but as soon as he left Mr. West exploded.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Mr. West affirmed full of rage.

"Calm down, calm down... I'm glad you didn't kill him, I understand what you must be feeling but don't freak out, we are in now, Jade will be okay" Benjamin said and they entered the hotel.

"What happened? Did you see her?" Alicia immediately asked.

"No, some asshole rented her again" Mr. West said upset and Alicia closed her eyes in frustration.

"My poor baby, she must be suffering so much" Alicia commented.

"The place is really secured as we suspected, there are cameras in all the rooms and the girls are afraid of talking" Benjamin informed. "It'll be hard to get Jade out of there"

"Why can't you just break in with a lot of cops and rescue her?" Cat asked curiously.

"Because that place is legal and if the girls don't admit that they're being forced to be there we can't do that, law is different here and we don't have a lot of power" He explained. "We'll go back tomorrow and maybe then we'll finally see Jade, she needs to know we are here"

Next day they went to the club again hoping they would find Jade but when they walked inside they didn't see her, after looking for a while Paul spotted her across the club sitting on a man's lap and smoking with him "There she is!" he informed and Mr. West and Mr. Vega immediately turned to her, Jade was looking to the other side so she didn't see them, it was such a huge impact to see Jade like that but they knew that she was being forced to act that way and it probably had taken them a long time to get her to do it.

They stared at her for a few minutes and then she stood up because John wanted to talk to her, they saw her walking over to a man and he said a few things to her, she simply nodded and when she was walking back toward the table Paul stopped her.

"Sarah, sweetheart, come here..." Paul said and put his arm around her waist as they walked towards his table, Jade smiled at him but as soon as she saw her father her eyes wide opened and she got extremely nervous, she wasn't expecting to see him there. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Paul questioned and made her turn around but Jade was just looking down completely shocked.

"Yes, she is; sit with us, please, Sarah!" Mr. West demanded and Paul made her sit on his lap so he could stroke her legs. Jade was so confused, she didn't know what was going on at first but she wasn't going to talk and say that she knew them.

"Come on, don't be shy, talk to my friends because they really wanted to meet you" Paul said but Jade was too nervous and embarrassed to talk, she didn't want them to see her like that.

"I...What do you want to know?" Jade asked nervously while Paul kissed her arm and stroked her back and her face. Mr. West was trying his hardest not to grab Paul and beat him up to death but he had to focus on Jade, she was all that mattered.

"What's your full name? You look familiar" Mr. West commented and Jade shook her head slightly, for a moment she really thought he meant it.

"Sarah Higgins" Jade responded.

"Oh no, I've never heard that name before, I'm probably mistaking you with someone else" Mr. West said.

"How old are you, dear?" Mr. Vega questioned curiously.

"Twenty one" She said trying not to look her father in the eyes, they knew she was eighteen but they were proving to see how well trained she was.

"And where are you from?" Mr. Vega questioned.

"Ireland" She answered immediately and they smiled at her sadly, Paul had put her closer to him by that point, he didn't stop touching her and giving her pecks all over her back and arms while Jade struggled to hold the tears back and her father could see it in her face.

"Perfect for me" Her father said.

Paul was getting way too handsy with Jade and she was so embarrassed because they were in front of her father who was just watching how Paul treated his daughter like a prostitute.

"Excuse me, sir, you need to rent a room first" John said and grabbed Jade's hand to make her stand up so she immediately did and Paul chuckled.

"Of course i'm gonna rent a room" He said and Jade looked at her father who was clearly upset "What if we rent a room with Sarah and another girl and have a little party?" Paul proposed to Mr. West and Mr. Vega.

"No, no I'd like to be alone with her if you don't mind; I want her just for me tonight" Mr. West commented and Jade looked down.

"Of course not, so go and Sarah, don't make me look bad because you're very well recommended" Paul said and smiled at her before she and her father made their way to the rooms without saying a single word.

"Here, sir, enjoy!" John exclaimed and glared at Jade, as soon as he closed the door Mr. West pushed Jade into the bathroom and simply looked at her smiling.

"Dad, dad..." Jade said still in shock and broke out crying; he immediately embraced her in his arms and started crying too, he couldn't believe he was holding his daughter in his arms after all that time.

"Are you okay?" Her father questioned as he checked her face to make sure she was fine and hugged her again."It's okay, baby, it's okay... I'm gonna get you out of here" He affirmed and kissed her head, he just couldn't believe she was there with him, it felt so nice and he regretted not hugging her like that when he had her in home.

"Dad, it's horrible, they make me do all this I swear, I didn't want to, i didn't want to do anything" Jade informed.

"I know, sweetie, I know but don't worry, we came here to save you" He responded and hugged her again. "Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay"

"I'm so ashamed, I never wanted you to see me like this..." She said sincerely trying to cover herself and he shook his head.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, are you listening? Absolutely nothing" He affirmed and Jade looked down again so he hugged her again, after a few minutes of being in his arms Jade finally broke the hug. "God, i love you, honey"

"But how did you find me?" Jade questioned.

"It's a long story but you have to know that all your friends are fine, they're here in Ukraine with me and your mom and Tori's father... we all came for you" He said and she smiled surprised.

"Really? They're ALL okay?" she asked and he nodded. "And Beck? Does he know I'm here?" she questioned worriedly, her father nodded again and she closed her eyes in frustration. "God..." she whispered mortified.

"Hey, don't worry about that, okay? He only wants you back, he doesn't care about this because he loves you and he knows what you're going through" Mr. West informed and Jade smiled a little, at least it was good news. "Listen, I can't get you out of here tonight" He said and her smile dropped "But don't worry, we are working on it and you'll be free soon, I promise"

"Dad, Mr. Lang, he knows everything about me, he said that if I caused him problems he would kill you and mom and Beck" Jade commented scared.

"Don't worry about that, we'll be okay, now the most important thing is you" He replied and stroked her cheek. "God, I was so afraid that we would find you dead or that we would never find you, these months have been hell"

"I thought you hadn't noticed I was gone" Jade commented sincerely and he looked down ashamedly, the worst part was that he knew that it would probably be true if the parents of Jade's friends hadn't told him.

"As soon as I learnt what was going on I've been so worried about you, we all have, your mother is freaking out without you" He informed "But now, listen, I need you to tell me everything you know about this place, EVERY detail is important"

"Well, we are just ten girls and John is the one in charge" She informed. "We all work here every night and clean during the day, I don't know what else you want know"

"We know you've been traveling recently, why?" He questioned.

"They make us swallow packets of drugs and take them to other countries, they use us to transport them" Jade explained and he shook his head.

"That's dangerous, the drugs could end up killing you" He said. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon, i promise. Do you know where they have the videos? You must know there are cameras everywhere, I need those videos" He informed and Jade thought about it.

"They're probably in John's office, it's right next to the hall of the rooms" Jade commented. "He spends a lot of time in there but we aren't allowed to enter"

"Okay, honey, thanks for the information and remember you're not alone, we're here for you and we'll get you out of here soon but you have to stay strong for a bit longer" He said and she nodded.

"What do we do now? If there are cameras then they are watching and if they suspect that I know you they're gonna kill me" Jade affirmed scared.

"No, they won't... We'll pretend we did... that here, just mess your hair a little and I'll make my clothes look messy too" He ordered and they did, a few minutes later they walked out of the bathroom and pretended to be fixing their clothes. Mr. West exited the room first and walked up to Paul and Benjamin who were waiting for him "So? Isn't she delicious?" Paul questioned.

"Yes, yes she is" Jade's father simply said with a fake smile on his face. "I need to go to the restroom, be right back" He lied when he saw John walking towards the rooms because he knew that that was his chance to get the videos.

He pretended to be lost and opened the door to John's office; he immediately went to his desk and started looking for the recordings, fortunately they weren't so hidden so it was easy, they were actually listed according to the club zones and the names of the girls, there was also a list which controlled how many times each girl got rented so they could see who was the most popular and sadly, Jade topped the list of the last two months.

Mr. West grabbed all the DVD's with Jade's name "Sarah" on them and also some of the others before walking out, as soon as he exited the room he saw John and Jade coming back to the club so he rushed back to his table and acted normally. "I think we should go" Mr. West commented.

"But it's only 2am" Paul complained.

"I agree we should go, we have to work tomorrow, remember?" Benjamin said and Paul sighed disappointedly.

"Fine, fine... let's go then" Paul said and they all exited the club leaving Jade inside, she was sad that she had to stay for more time but the fact that they had found her and that her friends were fine gave her the strength she needed to keep going, just a few more days, she thought, before the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! <strong>

**Now Jade knows they are there but what do you think is gonna happen? Let me know your guesses and thoughts on the chapter in your reviews, guys! :) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Mr. Vega and Mr. West rushed into the hotel to see everybody and give them the good news and as soon as they got into the room the questions began. "Did you see her?" Beck immediately asked and they nodded.

"How is she? Did she see you?" Alicia questioned.

"Yes, when we got there she was talking and smoking with some men but then Paul made her come to our table and fortunately she didn't say anything, she was in shock at first and then she realized we were undercover quickly" Mr. Vega informed.

"Why?" Andre asked curiously.

"Because Paul called her Sarah and treated her like a prostitute, god, i wanted to strangle him when he was touching her ugh i still don't know how i managed to remain calm" Mr. West commented.

"How is she?" Cat asked.

"She looks skinnier and tired but she looks okay overall, no apparent signs of abuse, at least i think they don't hit her" Mr. Vega answered.

"Of course they don't hit her, that would probably scare the clients, that's why they didn't hit me when i was in Colombia" Tori commented

"My poor baby is so used to her life now, she knows what to respond to questions about her name, age and stuff instinctively" Mr. West added.

"But did you talk to her in private?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, I, I rented her... god, it's horrible to even say it but well, we had time to talk in private and she was so shocked to see me, i don't think she thought we would find her, she started crying and I swear I felt I was talking to Jade when she was little, she was so scared and so embarrassed" Jade's father commented "She even tried to explain me why she was doing it because she thought I was going to judge her or something, she also asked me about you, Beck, she was worried that you knew she was there"

"But did you tell her that I understand and that I love her no matter what?" Beck questioned and Mr. West nodded.

"Yes, I did and I think she believed me but there was something about her eyes that concerned me, she is not the same Jade i remember" Mr. West commented and Beck looked down sadly. "She also told me why she travelled"

"And?" Robbie asked.

"Traffic, they use the girls to traffic drugs, she said that they make her swallow packets of drugs to transport them" Mr. West explained.

"That's extremely dangerous, if one of the packets breaks inside her body she is dead" Benjamin commented and Mr. West nodded worriedly.

"I want to see her, I need to hug my baby" Alicia said.

"You will but not yet" Mr. Vega replied.

"I could steal these DVD's before that man came back; I hope we can find something useful" Mr. West informed. "I grabbed the ones about Jade and the ones of the club; maybe we'll spot some drugs"

"So let's see them" Andre said and they nodded, Mr. West was afraid of watching the videos about Jade but he needed to see what was in those discs. Benjamin took the first disc with the label Sarah and put it in the DVD.

In the first video they saw Jade and another man walking into the room and she looked clearly scared, the man tried to start touching her but she immediately pushed him away. "Look, it looks like he understood" Andre commented happily and everyone smiled when they heard them talking and he said that she could trust him, they were grateful that she had found help in time like Tori but things changed quickly.

_You made a mistake, big mistake, my dear_ "What?" Robbie gasped and then they saw John entering the room _She talked, didn't she?_

_God, Sarah, I thought you were smarter than that. _They saw how John slapped her and it made Beck so angry, he couldn't stand seeing someone hitting Jade. _You NEVER say anything to any client!_ "Uh oh..." Cat said worriedly.

_I guess we'll have to teach her a lesson, she needs to understand how things work "_Oh no" Tori whispered as they saw Jade walking back and shaking her head terrfied. _ COME HERE! _They saw him dragging Jade across the room by her hair and throwing her onto the bed.

_"I'm sorry, i'm sorry" _Jade looked so scared, they saw Alan forcing her to kiss him and then how she hit him with the lamp before running to the door "That's our girl" Andre commented.

"I don't think that was a good idea" Beck said sadly. "_HELP, PLEASE, HELP, HELP ME!" _Jade was so desperate but she never managed to open the door and Alan got her again. _YOU FUCKING WHORE! _

"No..." Tori whispered concernedly and then they saw Alan slamming Jade against the door and punching her in the stomach, Beck felt so powerless, he only wanted to get into the TV and beat the hell out of that man.

"Ouch" Robbie said and then they watched Alan as he strangled Jade. _Hey, hey stop the party is just starting_ Jade was gasping for air but they didn't even let her recover her breath properly before they started forcing her to drink up the bottle of wine. _Come on, a little more..._

"They're so mean" Cat commented and then they saw John throwing Jade onto the bed again. _You think you're too strong, right?_ _You like to fight, you like to kick, you like to punch..._ The man said and whipped her with the belt a few times while the other held her arms back and Jade screamed desperately.

_"_My god, that looks so painful" Andre commented sadly and Beck simply pressed his fist, he felt so impotent._ You still like it? _He got on top of her legs and started punching her a lot before he began kissing her neck and her chest, Cat was just covering her mouth shocked while all the others stared at the screen appalled by the horrific scene.

"Oh my god" Alicia said shocked as they saw the man punching and kissing Jade while she screamed. _PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE _Jade's screams were terrifying but the more she screamed and begged the more he hit her as he raped her. _SHUT UP!_ John screamed as he slapped her again and continued raping her, meanwhile Alan was laughing while forcing her to kiss him and dropping more wine into her mouth, it was so horrible that they couldn't believe they were actually watching it. _Feels good, doesn't it? _

_STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE, NOOOO, PLEASE STOOOOOP_ Jade begged again but they just kept doing it and laughing while she suffered. "God, god..." Mr. West was shocked and full of rage, no woman should ever be put through that kind of hell and the fact that the girl they were torturing was his daughter made it even worse, he felt like dying while seeing what Jade had gone through.

Beck covered his eyes for periods because he couldn't handle seeing Jade being abused and in such a violent way but he could still hear her screams and their laughs and their voices while they did it and it made him want to die, he knew that she had been raped because of where she was but he never thought it had been so violent and horrible, he'd imagined that it had been like in Tori's case but Jade's was so much worse.

They decided to play some parts of the video fast because it was very long but they could see Jade continued fighting for a very long time, even after the second man had taken his turn on her but after a while she stopped screaming and kicking and punching, she stopped fighting and simply laid there like she was dead and that was even worse to see because she had been destroyed, that kind of torture could destroy anyone. "Poor Jade" Cat said with tears in her eyes.

"She looks like she's dead, they killed her" Tori added sadly and everyone closed their eyes in frustration and sadness.

_I hope that from now on you'll know how things work. _By the time they had finished, Jade looked done with everything, she ended up completely beaten up and weak, she was just there laying on her side hugging the sheets without moving. _But if you don't that's okay, we can have another little party and even invite some other friends to join us._ Alan said to her as he stroked her head and kissed her cheek, they shook their heads angrily and sadly hoping that he didn't do what he'd said. _Now come._ They saw how one of the men, John, simply grabbed her arm and made her sit but she couldn't remain up or even react, she was like a rag doll, she was just there without saying anything or moving at all therefore the man had to carry her out of the room while the other got dressed and then the video ended.

"My poor baby" Alicia said as she broke out crying even more.

"That was... horrible, those men were brutal" Tori commented shocked, her first and only experience as a prostitute had been really soft and nice in comparison to Jade's.

"I'm going to kill them with my own hands" Beck affirmed with tears in his eyes and rage dripping from voice, he couldn't believe what he had just seen, he couldn't believe that Jade, his Jade, the girl he loved had been so brutalized by those two beasts, he felt he was about to explode.

"Do you think they did that to her more times?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, I need to check the other videos but that one is enough to denounce them for rape" Tori's father responded. "I think I should continue watching them alone, this is too hard for you"

"No, no play the next one I need to see what else they did to her" Alicia commented and Benjamin sighed but skipped to the video number two and they all decided to watch, they needed to.

"This was five days after the last video" Andre commented after seeing the date.

"I guess they needed the bruises to disappear but i don't think five days were enough" Mr. West responded, In that video they saw how Jade simply entered the room and remained in silence as a different man kissed her and touched her, he was saying things to her but she never responded, she was like a zombie or a puppet that was being controlled by someone else, he pushed her onto the bed gently and she didn't do anything, she just laid there staring at the ceiling like lost in her thoughts while the man did what he wanted with her so they skipped to the next video and it was the same and the next too, all the videos after that just showed a lifeless young woman.

"That experience must have been so traumatizing for her, that Jade is not the same Jade we met, she is not the same Jade from the first video" Tori commented sadly.

"I just want her back, I don't care how, I just want her back, I want to make her forget all that" Beck said sincerely as lots of tears streamed down his face.

"I don't think Jade fought again after that so there's no need to see the rest of her videos" Benjamin commented and proceeded to play the videos of the club, Jade wasn't in a lot of them but then she started appearing, at first she looked shy and scared of everyone, she always followed the blonde girl around and tried to stay with her but with time she started to look more used to it, she smiled and laughed and acted like the rest of the girls did but they knew that she was broken inside, they were just glad that at least she had found a way to be treated better and to survive.

"I don't understand how Jade has been able to survive, I would never be able to pull off that show and act like I'm happy" Tori said as they saw Jade drinking and smiling while one of the clients put her close to him and kissed her neck, she looked so natural that it surprised them, if they had been clients they would have never guessed what was behind that smile.

"You never know, Tori, after going through what she suffered I think anyone would give in" Robbie replied.

"I agree, Jade is just trying to survive" Andre added.

"Or trying to avoid another lesson" Beck said sadly.

"Unfortunately, i think Beck is right, i don't think Jade cares about dying, she is just trying to avoid more pain" Mr. West commented.

"Now more than ever I need her out of that place, please, I don't care if you don't catch Mr. Lang, I need my baby away from those monsters" Alicia exclaimed seriously.

"I agree, Jade can't stay there any longer" Beck added

"Okay, okay...I'll see what we can do" Benjamin said, after seeing those videos he understood their need to rescue Jade quickly.

"Get her out tomorrow" Beck demanded.

"It's not that easy, Beck, it might take a couple of days" Benjamin informed and Beck kicked the chair madly.

"That's a lot, Jade can't stay there for two more days, I need to see her now, I need to hug her and tell her that everything's going to be okay and I won't wait for other two days" Beck complained desperately.

"Me too" Alicia added.

"Listen, we can't take you to the club, Alicia, it'd be too risky for us and especially for Jade, mostly because she looks a lot like you and women don't visit the club but we could take Beck, you could pass as my son and see her" Benjamin suggested and Beck nodded.

"Yes, yes I need to see her tomorrow, please" Beck said and Benjamin sighed but finally nodded.

"Okay, fine, you're gonna see Jade tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah, Beck is gonna see Jade again! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, do not forget to review! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

The night arrived and so did Mr. Vega, Mr. West and Beck, who was very excited to see Jade, he only wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, he wanted to make her feel how much he loved her and that he didn't care what she had gone through but when they entered the club they didn't see her. "Do you think someone rented her?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, I guess" Benjamin responded and Beck punched the table madly."Beck, control yourself or we are leaving, if you react like this just thinking about it I can't imagine what you're going to do if you see her with another man"

"There she is" Mr. West informed as soon as Jade appeared in the club, she was wearing lingerie as she did every day and she was coming from the private dance rooms with a man, they walked across the club but Jade didn't see Beck or her father, she was simply walking as usual and smiling as she and the man that accompained her joined some other dudes at the games table.

"Was she in...?" Beck asked and Mr. West sighed sadly.

"She was doing a private dance" He responded and Beck looked down clearly upset.

"Beck, you need to understand that she has to do it" Mr. Vega commented.

"I know, i'm not upset with her, it's just... I know what she's been through and i hate to know that she has to put up with all these bastards" Beck said sincerely and simply stared at her as she smoked and drank with the men.

"I'm gonna go for her, wait here" He stood up and walked over to where Jade was and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Sarah, may I talk to you?" Mr. West asked and Jade nodded smiling.

"I'm sorry, I need to go" Jade said to the men and put her drink on the table.

"Don't go, please, you're my lucky star" One of the men said as he stroked her face.

"You can win without me" Jade responded.

"Fine, go but don't take too long because we still got things to do" The other man commented and kissed her cheek.

Jade smirked at them and turned around sighing relieved that she wouldn't have to be with them any longer, Mr. West put his hand around her waist and she smiled at him. "God, i'm so glad you came those men were going to rent me" she whispered as they walked toward their table but her smile dropped and her eyes wide opened as soon as she saw Beck right in front of her.

Beck immediately stood up and smiled at her but Jade looked down ashamedly, she tried to turn around and walk away but her father stopped her so she just tried to cover her face, she was just so ashamed of herself and the last thing she wanted was Beck to see her like that. "Jade!" Beck exclaimed happily with a huge smile on his face, he couldn't believe he was seeing her after all that time, he remembered the last time he'd seen her and how horrible it had been and it felt like a dream to finally see her again, he walked around the table quickly and tried to hug her but Jade turned to her father.

"Beck..." Mr. Vega whispered, Beck knew he couldn't hug Jade because it would be suspicious but he just really needed to feel her, he was dying to hug her again.

"Why is he here? Why did you bring him?" Jade asked her father clearly upset and Beck looked at Mr. Vega sadly, he was extremely happy to see her but she didn't look happy to see him.

"Jade, please..." Mr. West whispered but Jade shook her head.

"No, I don't want to see him" Jade informed and tried to walk away but Beck grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Is everything alright?" John questioned when he saw Jade trying to walk away from the table. "Sarah, is there a problem?" he asked and glared at her angrily. Beck knew that he was one of the men who had raped Jade and he felt an intense need to strangle him in that very second but Benjamin was grabbing his wrist and warning him not to do it with his eyes.

Jade shook her head slowly because she knew they couldn't argue with the clients but she didn't want to stay there with Beck either."I asked if there was a problem, Sarah" He questioned coldly.

"Um... Actually, I need to go back, there are two clien-"Jade said but he interrupted her.

"Excuse us for a second, come on, dear" John said, Jade looked down nervously and followed him, she knew she was in trouble and so did Beck and her father. "What the hell are you doing?" John questioned madly when he thought nobody would pay attention to them.

"I...I..." Jade didn't know what to respond.

"I, what? I, what?" He questioned annoyed and grabbed her chin angrily. Beck, Mr. West and Mr. Vega were watching from across the club and they just wanted to walk over to them and get his hands off Jade but they knew they couldn't do it. "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you but I can give you another lesson if that's what you want, Alan would be more than pleased to repeat the dose" He commented and she shook her head scared.

"Look at them, look how that bastard is treating her" Beck said madly "I want to kill him"

"Good girl" John said and pushed Jade back, he kept glaring at her while she stroked her chin because he had hurt her but then he saw Beck and Mr. Vega staring at them so he smiled at Jade and put his arm around her waist."Smile" He ordered as they walked back toward the table and Jade faked a smile "Sorry, I think Sarah is a little anxious tonight but she will attend you now, won't you, darling?" John questioned and Jade nodded trying not to look scared but failing, she looked terrified because she was afraid he would punish her later. "We'll continue talking about this later" He said to her and walked away.

"Sit, honey" Mr. West whispered in her ear and Jade had to sit right in front of Beck but she still couldn't look him in the eyes because she was too ashamed.

"Jade, Jade look at me" Beck demanded but she shook her head and suddenly her eyes were dragged to the entrance of the club, she saw John greeting Alan and they began walking toward John's office so they had to walk past Jade and she got even more scared, Alan made eye contact with her all the way while smirking at her and Jade was simply frozen in fear, she even forgot she was with her father and that Beck was there too.

Beck noticed the fear in Jade's eyes and turned his head to where she was looking and saw John with another tall man, at first he didn't really understand why Jade was reacting like that but then he recognized Alan, he was the other beast that had raped her. "Look who we have here, Sarah, it's good to see you again" Alan exclaimed when they walked by their table.

"Sarah, aren't you gonna hello? These gentlemen are going to think you don't remember me and i'm sure you do" Alan commented and put his hand on Jade's shoulder, she immediately looked down terrified but she knew she had to pretend.

"Hi" She whispered and he stroked her cheek.

"Excuse her, gentlemen, like I said, Sarah is a little anxious tonight but that always changes after we have a long pep talk with her, i think she needs one tonight" John commented, Mr. West, Beck and Mr. Vega knew what they meant by pep talk and it was obvious Jade knew it too because she was radiating fear.

"Absolutely, the last pep talk we had did wonders for her, right, Sarah?" Alan asked and Jade nodded nervously trying to hold the tears back. "We might have one tonight, it all depends on you, darling" he said and smiled at them. "Okay, have fun" Alan said and he and John made their way towards the office. Beck and Mr. West simply watched them as they walked and then turned to Jade who was making sure there weren't any tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here" Jade whispered "And don't call me Jade, my name is Sarah" She said as she looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"She is right, Beck, someone could hear us" Benjamin added.

"Okay, Sarah, look at me, please" Beck insisted but she didn't do it so he grabbed her chin gently and made her look up. "I've missed you so much" he informed and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I didn't want you to see me like this" Jade said and he shook his head.

"I just wanted to see you, I don't care how" Beck affirmed. "I've been dying inside since the day they took you away from me"

"God, I'm so ashamed" Jade commented.

"No, don't be...You're alive and that's all that matters to me" Beck said sincerely "I love you, I really do"

"See? I told you he didn't care that you were hereu, if he did that would make him an idiot because this is not your fault but he is not, he loves you" Mr. West commented and wipped her tears away. "I wish you'd seen him all this time, he's been in our house every single day since he and the rest of your friends were rescued, i saw him crying when we thought you were dead and then when we learned that you were here, he was freaking out, not because of his man ego if that's what you think, he lost his mind because he knew what you were going through and he only wanted to rescue you" Jade was staring at Beck as her father spoke and he was smiling at her with tears in his eyes. "He basically forced us to bring him with us today because he wanted to see you, he needed to"

"That's true" Mr. Vega added.

"But do you know what I do here?" Jade asked. "I don't just dance or walk around, Beck, they make me do things, disgusting things"

"I know and it hurts me more than you'll ever know but I don't blame you for it, I never could...I was kidnapped too, remember? I know what you're going through" Beck commented.

"No, you don't... You have no idea what i'm going through" Jade affirmed.

"But i do know one thing for sure, this isn't your fault" Beck responded "I just want you back; I want you to forget this ever happened, you'll see that things will go back to how they were before we got on that plane"

"Do you really think so? Because I don't" Jade commented "Nothing will ever be the same, you don't know all the things that have happened to me in the past three months, I'm not and I will never be the same person you met, she died the day I got here" she informed and Beck looked down sadly, he knew what she meant and it broke his heart because he'd seen how they had killed her.

"No, she didn't die... I'm looking at her right now, it's you, you, no matter what happens you're always going to be that strong, smart, talented, sarcastic and beautiful girl I fell in love with, we still got plans, Jade, you still need to buy that sick house with the electrified fence and i want my vegetable garden" Beck responded and Jade couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes, smile, I've missed your smile but hey, don't laugh, i mean it" he said and she smiled more because it felt nice to have his support, he was the only person who could make her smile and laugh in that situation.

"But how did you escape? What happened?" Jade questioned. "What happened with Tori and Cat? What happened with you and the boys? I was the first one to leave so I don't know what they did to you"

"It's a long story, we'll have time to talk about that, all you need to know is that we are all okay and we are all here in Ukraine" Beck informed and she smiled but then a man interrupted them, it was the same man who had invited Jade dinner a couple months before.

"Um hi Sarah" He said and she stood up.

"Hi" she said nicely.

"I came with my cousin again, he loves this place" The man commented chuckling. "Anyway, i saw you and I just wanted to know if you were okay, have you passed out again lately? Did you get the medicine i sent you?" He asked and Mr. West and Beck looked at each other worriedly, they didn't know Jade was sick.

"Yes, i got it and I've been fine, thank you" Jade answered.

"Oh great, either way i think you should go see a doctor, my wife fainted the other day just like you did and then we found out that she is pregnant so i thought that maybe you..." He commented and Jade's eyes wide opened along with Beck's and Mr. West's, she was worried that John or someone would hear him.

"Um no, no, no, no I'm sure it was because I was hungry but the medicine did make me feel better, thank you" Jade said, she was hoping she was right and that she wasn't pregnant but she couldn't be sure, having the life she had now it was a very huge possibility because they couldn't ask the clients to use protection if they didn't want to, Jade was in denial but she knew that she was most likely pregnant.

"Okay, well... See you around then" He said and walked away.

"What was that man talking about? Are you pregnant?" Mr. West questioned and Jade looked at them nervously.

"I don't know, maybe..." Jade said and Beck closed his eyes in frustration and so did her father.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Vega questioned and she shook her head.

"No, I don't know, i've been feeling really dizzy and tired for weeks and one time i fainted and that man was here so he invited me dinner" Jade explained "I'm scared, they're gonna check us soon and if they find out i'm pregnant they're gonna kill me"

"No, that won't happen, we'll get you out of here before they can touch you or the baby if you're pregnant" Beck affirmed and Jade gave him a little sad smile before John interrupted them.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take Sarah with me" John informed as he and Alan walked toward their table and Jade closed her eyes in frustration, she didn't want to go with them.

"Why?" Mr. Vega questioned. "My boy wants to rent a room with her tonight"

"Well, your boy can choose another girl, Sarah won't be attending anyone tonight" John informed.

"Why not?" Jade asked "I think i should attend him, he wants a private dance and a room" she said and Beck nodded, he knew she was trying to stay but it wasn't working.

"He can have it all but with another girl because you are coming with us, darling" Alan commented.

"I don't need the pep talk, really, besides i also have other two gentlemen waiting at the games table" Jade didn't even care about having to attend someone, she just didn't want to be alone with them.

"Sarah, i don't want to repeat myself, you are not working tonight and that's all i'm gonna say here, go to my office" John ordered coldly and Jade took a deep breath but she had to obey, she stood up and Alan grabbed her hand as they made their way to the office. "I'll give you fifty percent off the price to make up for this inconvinient" John informed and followed Alan and Jade.

"We need to do something, did you see her face? She was terrified, what if they rape her again?" Beck questioned worriedly, he only wanted to get Jade out of that place but he couldn't do it and it killed him inside not being able to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duuun! I hope you enjoyed the Bade reunion but damn, things aren't quite as easy as they seem.<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and your guesses on what's gonna happen! :) xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Jade was just standing in the middle of the room completely frightened as Alan walked around her "Why are you so nervous?"

"Why am I not working tonight?" Jade questioned shyly.

"We wanted to spend some time with you, don't you like the idea?" John questioned and Jade shook her head scared.

"But why not? The last party we had was a lot of fun, don't you remember?" Alan asked and kissed her neck, Jade closed her eyes scared and a few tears started streaming down her face. Alan and John looked at at each other and started laughing, they hadn't called her for that but they enjoyed causing her all that fear, it made them feel good to have such a big power over her. "Relax, today's not your day" Alan said and Jade exhaled relieved.

"Alan's right, Sarah, we called you because a little bird told us you haven't been eating well and i find it weird because instead of getting skinnier i think your belly looks slightly swollen, any idea why?" John and Jade knew where he was going with that so she started panicking inside "And you were casually gone today when Martha did the check so you didn't get tested"

"And one of the waiters heard something that really concerned us a few minutes ago" Alan commented "I think you know where we are going with this so make it easier, are you pregnant?" He questioned and Jade shook her head.

"Liar, you are pregnant and you know it" John affirmed but Jade kept shaking her head, Alan grabbed her hair madly and pulled it back.

"Yes, you are, you are!" Alan said while nodding as she shook her head.

"No, no" Jade responded and Alan pushed her away.

"You're gonna get tested tomorrow and if you are pregnant, then i think you know what happens next" John said.

"Will you kill me?" Jade asked and they chuckled.

"Not exactly but you won't be able to work with that thing inside you so we have to get rid of it, sometimes things don't go well and the girl dies but some other times she doesn't" John responded and Jade looked down worriedly. "That's all"

"May I go back?" Jade asked as she stood up, she needed to get out of that place real quick so she was hoping that Beck and her father were still outside, she had to tell them what was going on so they would take her with them.

"No, you may not, you're going to stay right here in case we get bored" Alan answered and Jade took a deep breath.

"God, Alan i don't have time for this, Mr. Lang is coming tonight, remember?" John said.

"So? You can go greet him and give him the information he needs while i personally examine Sarah" Alan commented and Jade looked down, Alan disgusted and scared her so much.

"Whatever, i have to go" John exclaimed and left the office, Alan simply chuckled because he knew Jade was terrified of him and he thought it was funny, he really enjoyed being the one in control.

"I've missed you, Sarah" Alan informed as he hugged Jade from behind and touched her breasts, she was just closing her eyes and turning her brain off as she always did when she was with a client but it was different because he was one of the men who had ruined her life and just being in the same room as him made her sick.

Alan put Jade on the desk and started undressing himself, he wanted her to fight so he would have a reason to hit her but she just laid there staring at the ceiling as he got all over her. "Oh good girl, you're cooperating" He said but slapped her anyway as he raped her. "Come on, aren't you gonna fight this time or ask for help?" He chuckled and slapped her again but Jade didn't do anything so he simply continued using her.

"You know what? Screw it, who cares about the marks? You're gonna die anyway" He said and slapped her again, he really enjoyed hitting women so he continued raping and slapping her and when he was done he simply got off her and pushed her out of the office like she was an object that wasn't useful anymore, everyone was gone by that time so she simply walked to her room but broke out crying right outside.

Allie fortunately was awake waiting for her so when she heard Jade crying she immediately went outside to see what was going on, Allie saw Jade had a little blood coming from her mouth and a couple of small bruises on her face. "Jade, what happened?" Allie asked worriedly.

"He did it again" Jade responded.

"John?" Allie questioned and Jade shook her head.

"No, Alan... he raped me again" Jade informed and Allie hugged her, Jade immediately hugged her back and kept crying. "I swear i didn't fight him but he wanted to hurt me and he did, he said i'm going to die anyway"

"Wait what? Why?" Allie asked concernedly.

"They know i'm pregnant, Allie, they said i'm gonna get tested tomorrow" Jade responded and Allie's mouth dropped, she knew that Jade's life was coming to an end.

"Just sleep, you need to rest...we'll think of something tomorrow"

Next day Jade was awakened by John pulling her hair and dragging her across the girls' room madly. Allie and the rest of the girls just stayed there scared and saw him as he got Jade out of the room.

Allie was afraid but she and Jade had become friends and she was worried about her so she hid behind the door to see what was going on. "WHERE ARE THE VIDEOS?" He screamed and punched her in the stomach which caused Jade to lose her breath.

"What videos?" Jade asked as loudly as she could.

"The videos you stole last night" He responded and she looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't stolen anything" Jade affirmed.

"Yes you did, you lying bitch" He yelled and slapped her twice. "You are the only person who could be interested in those videos and you were alone in my office last night, give them to me"

"I don't have them, maybe Mr. Alan took them" Jade commented but he shook his head.

"Oh so you won't confess? Okay, I gave you an opportunity but okay, come with me" He ordered and pushed her all the way until his office, Allie tried to see more but she couldn't get too close because someone would catch her and she would get in trouble, however, she stayed there waiting for Jade to come out and hearing lots of noises, including her screams, about fifteen minutes later John opened the door of his office and literally dragged Jade, who was now beaten, outside.

Allie hid a little more but continued watching the horrifying scene. "I didn't do anything" Jade exclaimed, she was on the floor touching her bloody nose while John used his phone.

"She won't talk" John said on the phone. "What? How do you know that?" He questioned surprised and Jade looked up at him worriedly. "So what do I do with her, sir?" He asked and then nodded. "Alright, see you there" He finished the call and turned to Jade angrily. "You have been a bad girl, you knew one of your clients, didn't you?" he asked and Jade's eyes wide opened.

Jade shook her head scared but he simply chuckled and slapped her across the face madly "Where am I going?" she asked as he carried her out of the club.

"Shut up" He simply said and pushed her outside, Allie watched the whole thing and then she waited and waited but they never came back.

"She WAS Sarah, that girl is dead" The latina girl commented and Allie looked down sadly. Many hours later the girls were in the room waiting to go to work when John entered, he gave them orders like he always did and left to his office without saying a single word about Jade.

That night Beck, Mr. West and Mr. Vega went back to the club looking for Jade but they couldn't spot her anywhere. "Do you think someone rented her?" Beck asked.

"What if those beasts hurt her again?" Mr. West said worriedly.

"Calm down, let's ask one of the girls" Benjamin suggested. "Um excuse me, miss" He called the first girl he saw and that was Allie.

"Yes?" She asked smiling sexily.

"Sit with us, please" Benjamin demanded and she did but they remained in silence for a few minutes which was unusual.

"Aren't you gonna invite me a drink?" Allie asked.

"Of course, what do you want?" Benjamin asked.

"Forget that, listen, we are looking for Ja-Sarah, where is she?" Mr. West questioned.

"I don't think she'll be coming tonight" Allie commented.

"Is she with another client?" Benjamin questioned.

"No, no, I don't think so..." Allie said and they looked at each other confused.

"You don't think so? What does that mean?" Beck asked.

"She is not here" Allie informed.

"What? But she hasn't traveled" Mr. West said and Allie looked at him confused, how could he know that?

"What did you say?" She asked and Mr. West looked down.

"Listen, I'm Sarah's... I mean Jade's father, Jade is her real name, this is her boyfriend and this is a cop, we are here to rescue Jade and the rest of you" Mr. West confessed and Allie's eyes wide opened.

"What? Are you serious?" Allie asked.

"Very serious, that's why we need to see her right now" Mr. Vega responded.

"I need a proof, tell me something only someone who knows Sarah would know" Allie demanded.

"She goes to a performing school called Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles, she was kidnapped along with five of her friends, she hates her stepmother, she has a bunny i gave her and she loves coffee" Beck said and Allie smiled, she couldn't believe someone was finally willing to help them. "Last night those men took her with them, did they hurt her?" he questioned and Allie looked down sadly.

"Yes, one of them" Allie informed. "Sarah, i mean Jade didn't come with us when the club closed so i waited for her and then i heard her crying outside our room, she had a couple of bruises and some blood in her lips, she said that Alan raped her again" she said and Beck covered his face feeling extremely angry and guilty.

"We were here, a few steps away from her and we didn't stop him, god, we were here while he raped her, damn it" Beck commented madly and punched the table, he felt so powerless and angry and sad, all at the same time

"What happened next?" Mr. Vega asked.

"She told me that he hit her because he knew she was going to die anyway, they found out about her pregnancy" Allie informed and Mr. West looked at Mr. Vega worriedly. "I told her to sleep, we were supposed to find a solution to the problem today but then..."

"Then what?" Beck questioned.

"Something very weird happened this morning, John was really angry with her, he dragged her out of our room and started yelling at her because he thought she'd stolen some videos or something like that" Allie informed and Mr. West looked at Benjamin worriedly. "He hit her but she didn't confess so he took her to his office and like fifteen minutes later they came out and her mouth and her nose were bleeding and she had some more marks so I guess he continued beating her up trying to make her talk but I don't think he succeeded" she commented and they shook their heads angrily, they hated to know that Jade was being abused in all ways "I was hiding but I heard him talking on the phone and asking what to do with her, then he hung up and said that she knew one of her clients, she denied it but he slapped her again and carried her out, when he came back this afternoon Jade wasn't with him anymore, he didn't even mention her" Allie explained.

"Do you think he killed her?" Mr. West asked concernedly.

"Let's not think that, okay, I don't think he would kill her because she is pretty popular in this place and he would lose money" Benjamin commented.

"Yes, that's true... Jade has been really popular ever since she got here, it was hard for her at first but then she got used to it, especially after her first night in the bar" Allie commented and they sighed sadly.

"What happened?" Beck asked pretending not to know to see what else Allie knew.

"Well, they usually send people they know to prove us and if we talk we get a punishment, unfortunately, Jade didn't know that and her first client wasn't just a client, it was Alan" Allie answered "I just know that she entered that room and nobody saw her until three days after, she didn't want to talk about it but I could guess what had happened, I mean I saw John walking into the room after she had walked inside with Alan and they spent hours in there, I could swear I heard screams during the night and when I saw her again, she was all bloody and beaten" she informed and Beck looked down feeling incredibly sad and angry.

"And where was she during those three days?" Mr. West asked.

"In the basement, she told me that John had locked her in the basement without food or water for all that time" Allie answered and Mr. West shook his head feeling a lot of frustration and anger. "You know, when I first met her she was drugged so she didn't really react but-"

"What? They force her to do drugs?" Beck asked worriedly and she shook her head.

"Jade used to be very rebellious, i guess they had to drug her so she would do the photoshoot" She explained.

"That explains why she looks so weird in the pictures, of course, she was drugged" Mr. Vega commented.

"She came here completely in blank like she didn't even know who she was or what i was saying but then when she woke up, she started talking and refusing to cooperate, she said that she wasn't for sale and that she wouldn't let them sell her just like that, I told her that things didn't work that way and that she would get in trouble but she didn't listen and well, that night happened..." Allie commented sadly. "After that, when I saw her again she was so, so changed, at first when John brought her back she was like a zombie again just like when she was drugged but worse, she was just standing there staring into space and embracing herself emotionless, it was like she wasn't there, do you know what I mean? I even had to help her walk to her bed and the first thing she said was that she wanted to die, she didn't want to tell me much but she said it had been horrible and after that, she simply started following the rules, her rebellious attitude was gone, most of us learn how things work the easy way but she unfortunately learnt the hard way"

"Those beasts" Mr. West exclaimed angrily, he had already seen what they had done to her but to hear Allie's words and how big of trauma it had been in Jade's life made him feel even worse.

"As soon as we get Jade out of here I'm gonna strangle them with my own hands" Beck affirmed.

"Thank you, miss and don't worry, you'll be free soon" Mr. Vega said and Allie smiled before walking away because she saw John coming.

"Um excuse me, sir!" Mr. West exclaimed and John turned to them.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"I don't know if you remember us, we were here last night with that girl, Sarah but she had to leave so we came back, we want to see her tonight" Mr. Vega commented.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible" John said.

"Why not?" Beck questioned.

"Sarah does not work with us anymore, she had a family emergency and she had to fly back to Ireland"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, problems! <strong>

**Yes, i know, poor Jade but it was necessary because she couldn't go back to the club and well, there are a few things coming ;)**

**Do not forget to review! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

"He killed her, god he killed her!" Beck screamed desperately as he entered the hotel room.

"What are you saying?" Alicia immediately asked scared.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU SHOULD HAVE GOT HER OUT OF THERE THE DAY YOU SAW HER BUT NO YOU PREFERRED TO USE HER AS BAIT TO CATCH A CRIMINAL" Beck screamed at Mr. Vega and Mr. West and kicked the chair madly.

"Beck, calm down, we don't know if he killed her okay? You need to calm down so we can analyze the situation" Mr. Vega commented.

"Um I don't know if It's the right moment to tell you this but Andre and I were just checking the page of the club" Robbie interrupted.

"And they erased Jade's name, Sarah is no longer shown on the page" Andre informed and Beck grabbed his hair even more worriedly.

"Can someone tell us what happened?" Tori demanded.

"One of those beasts from the first video raped Jade again yesterday while we were there and we didn't do anything to help her, that's what happened" Beck said angrily.

"What?" Alicia asked sadly.

"There's something else, we didn't tell you about it because Jade wasn't sure but apparently, she is pregnant and they found out" Mr. West informed and their mouths dropped.

"Jade is pregnant? What?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yes, apparently..." Beck responded.

"Oh my god, so they're gonna make her abort?" Alicia questioned worriedly.

"They were supposed to but one of the girls told us they also found out that Jade knew us, that man beat her up and took her away, when we asked the manager he said that Sarah had had a family emergency and that she flew back to Ireland" Mr. West informed and Tori closed her eyes in frustration.

"No, no, she can't be dead, not now that we found her" Alicia said with tears streaming down her face. They were walking around worriedly when the phone of the hotel rang and Cat answered thinking it was the room service.

"Hello" Cat said casually and then she handed the phone to Mr. Vega.

"Hello?" Benjamin said and put the phone on speaker.

"Is this Mr. West?" a male voice questioned.

"No, who are you?" Benjamin asked.

"So I guess you're the little cop that accompanies him, I'm Mr. Lang" he informed and they all looked at each other surprised."it's a pleasure to meet you but I'd like to talk to Sarah's parents, oh sorry, i mean Jade's parents, by the way nice hotel choice, your rooms have great views, don't they?" He commented.

"What do you want?" Mr. West asked.

"I am guessing you're her father, listen, right now Jade is on her knees right in front of me with a knife to her throat and a gun pointed to her head, I just called to ask you how would you like me to kill her?" Mr. Lang questioned.

"I need a proof that she's still alive" Mr. Vega demanded and Mr. Lang chuckled.

"Hold on" He said "Alright, I just took a picture of her and I sent it to her father" Mr. West's phone rang and indeed a protected number had sent him a message, he opened it and there was Jade on her knees, she was wearing jeans and a now bloody white shirt, her arms were on her sides and a man was holding a knife against her throat while covering her mouth with his other hand and next to her there was another man pointing her with a small gun.

"Please don't kill her, i'll give you anything you want" Mr. West affirmed.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't pay what she's worth" Mr. Lang responded. "Besides, even if you could and i wanted to let her go i couldn't do it, she has a lot of information and i can't take any risks"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HER" Alicia begged and the man laughed.

"You must be Alicia, I'm sorry but I can't please you on that, Sarah was doing perfectly fine before you tried to be her heroes but it's too late for regrets and if I were you I'd be more worried about taking care of my other son, I hope you can take care of this one better because with Jade you two only proved how bad of a mother and a father you are" Mr. Lang commented and Alicia's mouth dropped open, how could he know about her other son? "Yes, I know everything about all of you, oh i almost forgot, Benjamin, don't worry about making that deal with Tukin anymore, I heard he killed himself in his protected cell last night" he informed and Benjamin sighed frustrated, that man had them in his hands.

"By the way i don't know if you already knew this but i got news for you two, you were going to be grandparents, Jade was pregnant" Mr. Lang informed. "And the best part is that she doesn't even know who the father is but don't be sad, that's what happens when your daughter is a whore" he said laughing "I said 'was' because after all the kicks we gave her i don't think that thing survived so don't worry, no shame on the family"

"What? You kicked her to make her lose the baby?" Alicia questioned shocked.

"Yes, it was that or an abortion but the doctor couldn't come so we had to do it ourselves and i think it worked" Mr. Lang commented and they closed their eyes sadly, they imagined how horrible and painful it probably had been for Jade. "You should be grateful, i mean it was bad enough when she decided to be an actress, right, Mr. West? After all the time you spent choosing the best colleges for her and she simply decided to be an artist, you must've been very disappointed and now, she ends up being pregnant of god knows who, i did you a favor when i killed that thing" He affirmed.

"It was a baby, you're a beast" Alicia responded full of rage.

"But that doesn't really matter, at the end of the day it's not like that bastard was going to live anyway because Sarah is dying too, isn't that why i called you? God, people, pay more attention" Mr. Lang commented annoyed. "Hold on, what, sweetie?" he asked "Let her speak, I think she wants to say something" he ordered. "Do you want to say goodbye?" he questioned and then they heard some noises.

"Mom..." Jade said

"Yes, honey, it's me, don't worry...everything is going to be okay, you're going to be okay, nothing bad will happen to you" Alicia exclaimed while crying.

"Mom, it's okay, it's okay..." Jade said and moaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Alicia questioned worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing...I'll be fine, I promise" Jade affirmed obviously trying her hardest to sound normal, they knew she was in pain and understood why.

"Jade..." Beck said but before he or Jade could say anything else Mr. Lang interrupted them.

"Do it" Mr. Lang ordered and they heard Jade gasping before something dropped to the floor.

"Jade?" Alicia asked but no one responded, a few seconds later Mr. West's phone rang again and when he opened the message, a picture of Jade's body on the floor appeared, they couldn't really see her face because she was laying on her stomach and her hair covered it but there was what seemed to be blood apparently coming out of her neck. "I chose knife" he informed "But in case you wanted gun..." He said and they heard a gunshot which scared everyone, Cat even jumped a little.

Mr. Vega closed his eyes sadly while Mr. West and Alicia looked at each other terrified "Alright, she's dead or they're dead in case the fetus was still alive; such a shame because the clients loved her but you already knew that because you stole the videos, didn't you? I personally loved the first one, she is a screamer" Mr. Lang laughed "It was a mistake to go to my club yourself, Mr. West, i spotted you very easily, you underestimated my power and well, Sarah paid the consequences, next time you better think twice before trying to cause me problems" He warned "Now, if you excuse me i need to get rid of the body, take care and goodbye" He said and hung up.

Everybody in the room was completely appalled by what had just happened, they couldn't cope properly at first but then it hit them and the desperation, impotence and pain began.

"NOOOOOOOO" Alicia immediately broke out crying. "No, my baby, no, no, NO!" She was desperately punching the floor as lots of tears ran down her face.

Mr. West was standing against the wall crying his eyes out while Beck was still trying to assimilate the fact Jade was dead, he was crying as he hit the wall with frustration and anger, he ended up sitting in the corner covering his face and screaming in pain and rage; meanwhile Cat and Tori were crying quietly on the bed and Andre and Robbie were looking down sadly, it was such a raw and horrible moment for everybody.

Next morning, Benjamin and more cops broke into the club to rescue the girls and arrest John, Beck and Mr. West joined him only because they wanted to make John and Alan pay for what they had done to Jade. "Go on, girls, go on, you're going home" Benjamin said when all the girls started walking out of the club with the cops.

"Thank you" Allie said and gave them a genuine smile before walking away.

"There you are, you miserable son of a bitch" Mr. West screamed madly as soon as he saw John being pushed out of his office and Alan being brought out of one of the rooms. "And you, you fucking bastard" He said to Alan.

"I'll take care of these ones" Mr. Vega informed and grabbed John's arm while other cop stayed with Alan, the rest of the cops continued looking for more people and as soon as they had some time alone, Beck punched John in the face, then hit him with his knee in the stomach and between his legs while Mr. West punched Alan.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her" Beck screamed as he kicked John, who was now spitting blood.

"Beck, Beck, calm down" Mr. West said as he pulled Beck away.

"And you, you too, you fucking bastard" Beck screamed and started kicking Alan too."You like it? You still like it?" He screamed and kept kicking him between his legs madly, he remembered every single one of Jade's screams while that man abused her and his rage continued to flow as he hit Alan until he was barely conscious.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mr. West asked as he beat the hell out of John while Beck did the same with Alan.

"Okay, that's enough" Benjamin ordered as he held Mr. West back and the other cop got Beck away from Alan.

"Nothing is enough for a beast like this" Beck responded.

"Yes, but he, they both will have more time to think and regret when they are in jail getting raped by the others" Benjamin commented "Now you two calm down" Beck and Mr. West took a deep breath and simply saw John and Alan being carried out of the club, which was now empty but they could still remember when Jade was there, they looked around and imagined her when she was still alive and it was so painful.

"If we had done this two days ago, Jade would still be alive" Beck commented sadly.

"Don't think about that, she is resting now" Mr. West said trying to comfort him but he felt the same way.

"She shouldn't be resting; she was eighteen god, damn it!" Beck exclaimed madly and Mr. West looked down trying to hold the tears back because Beck was right, Jade was too young and she didn't deserve to die, she didn't deserve any of the things that had happened to her.

That afternoon when Mr. West, Mr. Vega and Beck went back to the hotel Alicia was still in bed, she hadn't been able to get up or do anything but cry and cry all day, Cat and Tori were with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid while Andre and Robbie simply waited in the living room.

"Where are the girls and Alicia?" Mr. West questioned.

"They are with her in the room" Andre answered.

"She hasn't stopped crying" Robbie added sadly.

"What are we going to do now?" Andre questioned but nobody answered because nobody knew what they would do next. They never thought their trip to rescue Jade would have such a bitter and sad ending.

"Do you think they'll send the body?" Robbie asked and Beck closed his eyes sadly, it sounded so horrible to refer to Jade as a body and not as a person anymore.

"I don't know, I don't think so" Benjamin responded. "I'll request John and Alan's cases for the American police and if they agree, they'll be judged there, the other nine girls will be sent back home and I think we should do the same"

"What about that man, Mr. Lang?" Beck asked "Will he just get away with Jade's murder?"

"We'll continue working on the case in LA, there's no need to stay here" Benjamin responded.

"We are leaving?" Alicia asked as she entered the room, she looked really bad; her eyes were puffy from crying and it was obvious she hadn't slept in a long time. "I can't leave her here, she needs me..." Alicia said, Cat and Tori were behind her staring at the boys sadly.

"Alicia, you need to accept it" Mr. West commented but Alicia shook her head while more tears started running down her face. "Jade is dead, she is dead, you need to understand that she doesn't feel anything, she is dead" He affirmed and she covered her ears while shaking her head desperately.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, shut up..." Alicia screamed and started punching Mr. West's chest until she collapsed again and Mr. Vega had to help her go back to the room.

"Go with her, please, she can't be alone right now" Mr. West said to Cat and Tori and they went back to the room with Alicia.

"It'll be really difficult for her to accept Jade's death" Andre commented sadly.

"Not just for her" Beck added.

"I'll book the plane tickets back to LA for tomorrow; I don't want to be here any longer"

JADE

Jade opened her eyes and started seeing lights, everything was blurry at first but then she saw more clearly and realized she was sitting in the same office right in front of Mr. Lang. "Morning, sweetheart, you slept tight all day long" he commented.

"What happened?" Jade questioned once she was fully conscious.

"You died" He answered with a creepy smile on his face and she stared at him confused. "Listen, darling, I paid a lot of money for you and you haven't given it back yet, you still have to work for me for a long time before you have permission to die but your stupid family needed to believe otherwise"

"What?" Jade asked and felt an intense pain in her belly.

"What's wrong? It hurts? You're probably losing the fetus right now, don't worry it'll pass" He commented and Jade started breathing heavily while holding her stomach "Or not...if you do die, then i guess i'll lose some money but i think you'll make it" she wasn't happy to learn that she was pregnant but she didn't want to lose her baby but then again, they weren't going to let her have it and all she wanted was to die for real.

"Yes, Sarah, yes, your family and friends have already booked the flights for tomorrow and as soon as they get back to LA and Jade West is officially dead, I'm gonna send you to Turkey, I need a girl like you there" He informed and Jade looked down mortified. "Oh and you won't be Sarah Higgins anymore, your new name will be Julia Anderson, a twenty three year old from Poland"

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong>

**Alright, guys, the next 6 chapters after this will be the two different endings (3 chapters each).**

**There's basically just one difference but that "detail" literally changes everything, however, some parts will remain ALMOST the same. The point of having two endings was to give you all what you want or just not have an ending you don't like but I DO like and maybe some of you do too. :)**

**Don't forget to review! **


	22. ENDING A (PART ONE)

**"You know how u said that? I really don't understand are u going to make a sequel? Finish this ending..and if not are u only going to make one more.? Then why 3 chapters...I really like this ending and glad she isn't dead but are they going to find her, are u going to continue? I'm sorry just confused"**

**Answering to your questions: **

**No, i'm not going to make a sequel and the endings are not a "sequel", i decided to split the two different endings i wrote into three chapters each because they're too long so i can't fit them into just one chapter. Look, like i said there were a few people slightly upset or unhappy with an aspect of the story so in order to "please" everyone but keep THAT in the story i decided to write two different endings, that detail will certainly not affect some parts of the ending but it'll be an addition, ONE OF THE ENDINGS HAS IT AND THE OTHER DOESN'T, that's basically it, get it? :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>ENDING -A-<strong>

** (PART ONE)**

Mr. Lang locked Jade up in an empty room and left her there, he needed to wait until everything was back to normality to send her to Turkey, he was sure that nobody would ever find her now because nobody would even bother to look for her.

Jade was just there imagining her future and wishing to actually die, she laid on the floor holding her belly because it hurt so much and she knew that Mr. Lang was right, she losing the baby and the pain was killing her just like the thought of being a prostitute for the rest of her life, she didn't want to go back to the club and the worst part is that she wouldn't even go back to the same one, she would end up lost in some other country until they decided to kill her or she had the courage to kill herself.

"Ahh..." The pain on Jade's belly was too much and she couldn't handle it, she realized she was bleeding and it hurt even more than before, she felt like she was going to die right there "Oh my god..." She whispered while trying to resist but it was too painful, she was just there bleeding and crying while she lost the baby, the fact that a little person was dying inside her hurt her a lot, physically and emotionally, Jade really did feel like dying at that moment and she was actually wishing to die along with her baby, she just didn't want to go back to the hell of a life she had been forced to have.

Meanwhile in LA, as soon as they landed they went to Mr. West's house. "Honey, what happened? Did you find her?" Tiffany questioned when she heard them entering the house and Mr. West looked down sadly.

"She is dead" Mr. West informed and Tiffany sighed.

"That's so sad" she said but she didn't even look mortified. "So about what I said about her room..." she commented and he looked at her shocked, he couldn't believe that she was so cold hearted that she couldn't see how much he was suffering and the fact she didn't even care about Jade's death made him mad; he couldn't look at her the same way, he remembered all the times he had yelled at Jade because of Tiffany, how Tiffany treated Jade and how he always favored his wife over his daughter and it made him hate himself, now more than ever he couldn't be near anyone who had ever hurt Jade so he made a decision.

"No, Tiffany, you won't do anything in this house, you'll only pack up your clothes and get out of here" He informed.

"What? No, no you can't do that, we are married" She complained surprised.

"I want to divorce, go to a hotel, I'll pay for it for as long as you are my wife and when we get divorced I don't want to see you again" He informed and she stared at him madly.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, why? Is it because your stupid daughter died being a fucking prostitute or because you and this whore had something to do in Ukraine?" She questioned referring to Alicia who was too sad and depressed to even respond, she felt like dying.

"Don't insult my daughter's memory or her mother, Alicia is a lady unlike you" He affirmed and Tiffany looked him coldly but finally agreed to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave but not without saying what I truly feel" Tiffany informed "I married you because of your money, I've never loved you" she confessed "And you know what else? I hated having to see your stupid daughter every day, god, I HATED her so much and I'm really happy she is dead, the bitch got what she deserved" she said and Mr. West raised his hand but Benjamin stopped him from hitting her

"What? Are you gonna hit me for saying the truth?" Tiffany questioned smiling. "Yes, honey, yes, Jade was a bitch and I'm so glad she got what she deserved and so did you two" she said as she walked back because Mr. West was really close to punching her.

"The only bitch that's ever been here is you, Jade was right when she told me the kind of woman you were but I was stupid enough to believe you were different, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" He screamed and grabbed her arm "OUT, NOW AND DON'T COME BACK, I BOUGHT EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE SO YOU'RE LEAVING ONLY WITH WHAT YOU ARE WEARING" He yelled madly and pushed her out.

"She is such a snake" Cat commented and Mr. West nodded.

"You're right and unfortunately I was the one who brought that snake into my house" He responded.

"Could I stay here for a few days? I don't want to go back to the hotel" Alicia commented.

"Of course, you can stay here all the time you want, this is your house" He answered nicely and she nodded gratefully.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now and I'll keep you informed, let's go Tori" Benjamin said and Tori smiled sadly at Jade's parents before walking out of the house followed by the rest of the gang, all except Beck, he wanted to stay in what used to be Jade's house.

"The house feels so lonely" Mr. West commented as he sat down on the couch next to Alicia.

"How am I supposed to live without her? When she decided to stay in LA I suffered a lot because she was away but I would call her every day and she would tell me things about school and her life and she would go see me on the weekend sometimes, now what?" Alicia asked. "Why did she have to end up like that? Why her? She was so young, so full of life..."

"We should have never entered that plane" Beck added "Jade had a bad feeling about it, you know? She thought the whole situation was weird but we convinced her everything would be okay, if only we had listened to her..."

"Beck, can i ask you a question?" Alicia asked and Beck nodded. "Now that we know Jade was pregnant, if she and the baby were alive, would you still want her with the baby or would you ask her to abort it?" she questioned and Beck gave her a little smile.

"I would never ask Jade to abort it, i don't know if she would be able to handle seeing the product of that nightmare but in case she did, i would love that kid like it was mine and i wouldn't care because it would be hers" Beck said sincerely and Alicia smiled.

"You truly loved her, didn't you?" Alicia asked and Beck nodded as a few tears streamed down his face. "She loved you too" she informed and Beck covered his face while crying more so Alicia stood up and hugged him, he needed it, he needed to cry all his pain out.

"I can't do it without her"

JADE

"Okay, sweetheart, time to go" Mr. Lang said as he entered the room, Jade was laying on a lot of blood and she looked as white as a paper because she had gone through an involuntary abortion without any kind of help but Mr. Lang didn't care."Jade West has been officially erased from the map and Julia Anderson has a flight to catch so come on, oh and put all this on, we can't take any risks" he commented and handed her a bag.

Jade, who was now wearing different clothes, a lot of makeup to cover her bruises, big sunglasses and a blonde wig, was put in a black van and driven to the airport by two of Mr. Lang workers, as soon as Jade stepped into the airport her whole life started playing right before her eyes, she knew she was on her way to her doom.

"Move" One of the men ordered and put his arm around her waist as they walked through the airport, Jade was just looking around at all the people passing by smiling, talking and living while she was dying right in front of them but nobody noticed.

Every step caused her a deep desperation, pain and frustration, she suddenly felt all the men she had slept with in the last months were touching her, she could feel their breaths and their hands all over her body and it made her sick, she wasn't going to go through that again, they couldn't make her do it, not again, if she was going to die so be it but it would be under her own terms.

All the sudden, Jade hit her companion in the stomach with her elbow and then on his face to try to run but he grabbed her jacket, Jade took it off quickly and punched him again as hard as she could to escape. "HELP, HELP ME, PLEASE, HELP!" Jade screamed desperately as she ran across the airport followed by the man.

Jade managed to get close to the airport vigilance officers but then the man grabbed her hair and put the gun on her back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered on her ear but a few seconds later a couple of officers walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" One of them asked.

"Nothing, my girlfriend had a little panic attack, she is afraid of planes but i've told her everything is gonna be okay" The man responded.

"No, that's not true, I was kidnapped and this man is trying to force me to-"Jade confessed but the man pulled her arm "Oww..."

"Step away from the young lady right now" The other officer ordered and the man panicked so he did the only thing that came to his mind and pointed the gun to Jade's head.

"Don't move or I'll blow her brains out" The man threatened and everyone immediately stopped walking to see what was going on, some people even screamed when they saw the gun.

"Calm down, just give me the gun" One of the officers demanded but the man shook his head.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" The man asked as he wrapped his arm around Jade's neck. "She is coming with me and you won't do anything or I'll kill her right here" he informed as more officers joined the scene.

"You won't be able to make it out of the airport anyway so you wouldn't get anything but a lot of years in jail if you pull the trigger" The officer commented. "We can talk about it"

"No, there's nothing to talk about, you know what? You're right, I won't make it out but she won't either" The man said and when he was about to pull the trigger an officer shot him right in the forehead, his dead body immediately dropped to the floor and Jade moved away from it quickly, she was in shock.

"Are you okay?" One of the officers asked her as he helped her to stand up and she nodded slowly. "Don't worry, you're safe now"

* * *

><p><strong>HELL YEAH, Jade saved herself but remember this ending is not over, two more chapters to go. <strong>

**Alrighty, guys, the next chapter will be the chapter number 1 of the OTHER ending, after that i think you'll figure out what's the difference between them. ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do not forget to review! **


	23. ENDING B PART ONE

**Alright, guys, this is the first part of THE OTHER ending, you'll see that a part of it will remain the same as in the ending "A" but things are going be quite different. **

**By the way if you have any question please use your account (if you have it) when you review so i can reply right away and privately :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ENDING -B-<span>**

**(PART ONE)**

When everyone landed in L.A. they went to the West's residence. "Honey, what happened? Did you find her?" Tiffany questioned when she heard them entering the house and Mr. West looked down sadly.

"She is dead" Mr. West informed and Tiffany sighed.

"That's so sad" She said but she didn't even look mortified. "So about what I said about her room..." she commented and he looked at her shocked, he couldn't believe that she was so cold hearted that she couldn't see how much he was suffering and the fact she didn't even care about Jade's death made him mad; he couldn't look at her the same way, he remembered all the times he had yelled at Jade because of Tiffany, how Tiffany treated Jade and how he always favored his wife over his daughter and it made him hate himself, now more than ever he couldn't be near anyone who had ever hurt Jade so he made a decision.

"No, Tiffany, you won't do anything in this house, you'll only pack up your clothes and get out of here" He informed.

"What? No, no you can't do that, we are married" She complained surprised.

"I want to divorce, go to a hotel, I'll pay for it for as long as you are my wife and when we get divorced I don't want to see you again" He informed and she stared at him madly.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, why? Is it because your stupid daughter died being a fucking prostitute or because you and this whore had something to do in Ukraine?" She questioned referring to Alicia who was too sad and depressed to even respond, she felt like dying.

"Don't insult my daughter's memory or her mother, Alicia is a lady unlike you" He affirmed and Tiffany looked him coldly but finally agreed to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave but not without saying what I truly feel" Tiffany informed "I married you because of your money, I've never loved you" she confessed "And you know what else? I hated having to see your stupid daughter every day, god, I HATED her so much and I'm really happy she is dead, the bitch got what she deserved" she said and Mr. West raised his hand but Benjamin stopped him from hitting her.

"What? Are you gonna hit me for saying the truth?" Tiffany questioned smiling. "Yes, honey, yes, Jade was a bitch and I'm so glad she got what she deserved and so did you two" she said as she walked back because Mr. West was really close to punching her.

"The only bitch that's ever been here is you, Jade was right when she told me the kind of woman you were but I was stupid enough to believe you were different, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" He screamed and grabbed her arm "OUT, NOW" he yelled madly and pushed her out.

"She is such a snake" Cat commented and Mr. West nodded.

"You're right and unfortunately I was the one who brought that snake into my house" He responded.

"Um could I stay here for a few days? I don't want to go back to the hotel" Alicia commented.

"Of course, you can stay here all the time you want, this is your house" He answered nicely and she nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna home now and I'll keep you informed, let's go Tori" Benjamin said and Tori smiled sadly at Jade's parents before walking out of the house followed by the rest of the gang, all except Beck, he wanted to stay in what used to be Jade's house.

"The house feels so lonely" Mr. West commented as he sat down on the couch next to Alicia.

"How am I supposed to live without her? When she decided to stay in LA I suffered a lot because she was away but I would call her every day and she would tell me things about school and her life and she would go see me on the weekend sometimes, now what?" Alicia asked. "Why did she have to end up like that? Why her?"

"We should have never entered that plane" Beck added "Jade had a bad feeling about it, you know? She thought the whole situation was weird but we convinced her everything would be okay and she was the only one who didn't survive, if only we had listened to her..."

"Beck, can i ask you a question?" Alicia asked and Beck nodded. "Now that we know Jade was pregnant, if she and the baby were alive, would you still want her with the baby or would you ask her to abort it?" she questioned and Beck gave her a little smile.

"I would never ask Jade to get an abortion, I don't know if Jade would be able to handle seeing the product of that nightmare but in case she did, i would love that kid like it was mine and i wouldn't care because it would be hers" Beck said sincerely and Alicia smiled.

"You loved her so much, didn't you?" Alicia asked and Beck nodded as a few tears streamed down his face. "She loved you too" she informed and Beck broke out crying more so Alicia stood up and hugged him, he needed it, he needed to cry all his pain out.

"I can't do it without her"

Meanwhile Jade was locked up in one of the rooms just waiting, her belly hurt a lot and even though she had tried to protect it from the kicks she knew that they had hurt the baby. She was wishing to die along with her baby because she couldn't imagine going back to that hell of a life she had been given.

Next day Mr. Lang walked into the room and handed Jade a bag "Time to go, sweetie, we're gonna fly you to Turkey in a few hours so change your clothes and put on the wig" He ordered, Jade did it and started walking toward the door slowly.

"Hurry, kid" One of Mr. Lang's workers ordered annoyed but she couldn't move fast because her body still hurt a lot.

"Okay, George, take her to the airport and travel with her, she can't talk to anyone, understood?" Mr. Lang ordered once Jade was in the car and the man nodded. "Oh and don't forget to tell Alex about her pregnancy so he can take care of it in case that thing is still inside her" He said and a tear came out of Jade's eye, she wasn't happy to know that she was pregnant but she never wanted to lose her baby.

"Okay, sir" George responded and Mr. Lang nodded. Jade spent the whole ride just looking out the window one last time; she knew that as soon as she stepped onto the plane her life would be over. They were near the airport when suddenly the driver realized another van was chasing them.

"George, take a look" The driver said and George turned around to see more clearly.

"Fuck, keep driving" George ordered and pulled out a gun, Jade was just looking at them disconcerted not knowing what to do.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"Shut up" George simply responded as he tried to see more clearly who was chasing them, suddenly the other van hit them and George shot them from his seat but he couldn't kill anyone, the van kept hitting them and George and the driver didn't know what to do

Jade realized they were too busy worrying about their enemies to pay attention to her and she knew that that was her chance, she wasn't willing to be a slave for the rest of her life, she just couldn't imagine herself in one of those bars again so she made a decision, she was going escape or die trying. "What the hell do they want now?" The driver shouted.

"I don't know but I'm gonna kill them once and forever, Mr. Lang will be so thankful when they're dead" George responded. Jade was just waiting for the perfect chance to jump off the car and as soon as George turned to the other side she opened the door and jumped out. "HEY, YOU!" He screamed, Jade was rolling on the ground and when she stopped she immediately started touching herself to make sure she was okay.

"Turn around" George ordered and the driver did, Jade immediately stood up and started running, every single part of her body hurt but the fear she felt gave her the strength to ignore the pain and keep going, she heard how they were shooting her but she didn't stop. "STOP, SARAH, STOP RIGHT NOW" George screamed but she ignored him and kept running.

George and the driver were so focused on shooting Jade down that they forgot about their enemies and one of them shot their wheel. "Damn it" The driver screamed and then they shot the other wheel, in matter of seconds the driver lost control of the van and it crashed, there were people near the place so everyone started screaming and all the sudden the van exploded with George and the driver inside.

Jade saw the fire and she couldn't help but smile relieved, she couldn't believe she had been able to escape but she wasn't free yet because Mr. Lang was still alive. Jade looked around and realized she had no idea where she was but then she heard a familiar voice. "Sarah!" A man shouted and when she turned around she saw the man who had invited her dinner looking at her from his car.

"Hi... um" Jade began but she didn't know his name.

"Kevin, I'm Kevin, what are you doing here?" He questioned curiously and then saw the accident. "What happened there?" Jade looked down and all the sudden her belly started hurting more than before, it hurt so much that she collapsed on the ground.

"Owww" She started breathing heavily and Kevin panicked.

"Sarah, what's happening?" He questioned worriedly but Jade couldn't even speak. "You need to go to a hospital, come on" He grabbed her in his arms and put her in the car, Jade cried in pain all the way until they arrived to the hospital and Kevin carried her inside.

"Help, she needs a doctor right now!" Kevin shouted as soon as he entered the hospital with Jade in his arms and two doctors immediately grabbed her.

"What happened to her?" One of them asked but Kevin didn't know what to respond.

"I'm, I'm pregnant..." Jade said while trying to breathe "Owww" she screamed and the doctors nodded, they immediately took her to the emergency room and started attending her.

Kevin waited for hours in the hospital because he didn't have the heart to leave Jade alone, he was in the waiting room when a doctor walked up to him. "You brought Sarah Higgins, right?" The doctor asked and Kevin nodded. "Are you her father or her boyfriend?"

"No, no but how is she? What happened to her?" Kevin questioned.

"Well, I assume you noticed all the bruises on her face but she also has marks and more bruises on her arms, legs, back and some on her belly, someone beat the hell out of this girl" The doctor informed. "She has three months of pregnancy, the fetus survived all the kicks because she was protecting her belly with her arms but it's still a miracle, she'll have to spend the rest of her pregnancy in bed, she can't carry anything heavy or walk for a long time, the less time she spends up the better it'll be for her and the baby" The doctor commented. "Do you have any relationship with her?"

"No, I met her at a bar once but that was all, I don't know anything else about her" Kevin responded.

"She refuses to tell us who hit her like that, she's terrified but if she came with you she probably trusts you, if she doesn't speak we won't be able to help her" The doctor said and Kevin nodded, he already suspected that something bad was happening to Jade but he didn't know what it was.

"Hi" Kevin said as he entered Jade's hospital room and she smiled at him. "The doctor told me that you and your baby are going to be okay"

"Yeah..." Jade simply said. "Thank you for bringing me here"

"No problem but who did this to you? Who tried to kill you and why?" Kevin asked and Jade looked down. "And don't try to change the subject, it's obvious that someone hit you with so much rage" He commented.

"It's a long story" Jade responded.

"I got time" He said and she gave him a sad smile. "You can trust me; I promise I'm not going to hurt you, i just want to help you" Jade didn't want to trust anyone but at the same time she needed to, her life was a never ending nightmare without hope and she needed to get it out, she needed someone she could count on and after thinking about it for a while she decided to tell Kevin the truth, he had brought her to the hospital after all and if he were one them he wouldn't have done that.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything, i need to" Jade informed and he sat down next to the bed. "The first thing you need to know is that my name is not Sarah Higgins, I'm not twenty one and I'm not from Ireland" She confessed and he stared at her confused. "My name is Jade West, I'm eighteen and I'm from the United States"

"What?" He questioned surprised and she nodded.

"I was kidnapped almost four months ago and they forced me to work in the club where we met" She informed and his mouth dropped. "Yes, that's the truth... all the girls that work in the club were kidnapped by Mr. Lang and forced to work there, they make us have sex with the clients for money they get and we can't say anything because if we do, then they kill us and our families, it's horrible"

"Oh my god, what you're saying is terrifying" Kevin commented.

"Yes, it is, It's actually worse than how it sounds... it's a constant torture, my family found me a few days ago but Mr. Lang made them think he had killed me so now they believe that I'm dead, his plan was to send me to another one of his bars to keep exploding me, that's why they kicked me, they wanted to kill my baby" Jade explained and Kevin shook his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, it must have been horrible" He said and she looked down. "But don't worry, you're safe now"

"No, I'm not, as soon as Mr. Lang knows about the accident and that I escaped he is going to find me" Jade affirmed.

"No, that's not going to happen" Kevin said "The police are going to be here soon and they'll protect you"

"No, nobody can protect me from him" Kevin called his wife so she would go with him and meet Jade, he really wanted to help her because she was completely alone and in so much danger.

"Hi" Kevin's wife said nicely when she met Jade, she was a thirty five year old looking brunette. "Kevin told me what happened, I'm really sorry, sweetheart"

"Thank you" Jade said sincerely.

"So now what are you gonna do? Are you gonna call your family?" The woman, whose name was Lucia, asked.

"No, not yet, I still don't know what I'm gonna do" Jade responded and a few seconds later Kevin rushed into the room with a news paper.

"Jade, Jade look at this" He said and handed her the news paper; there was a picture of the burnt and crashed van on the first page.

"I don't understand what it says" Jade said.

"It's an article about the accident of your kidnappers, it says they found three bodies in the scene and one of them belongs to a young woman, she was probably near when it happened and according to this they found your purse a few meters away from the van and it had your ID so Julia Anderson, which was your new name, is officially dead" Kevin informed and a huge smile appeared on Jade's face.

"Oh my god, that means that Mr. Lang thinks I'm dead so he won't come for me, I'm free" Jade exclaimed happily and Lucia smiled at her, Jade was so happy that she couldn't believe it was actually happening, she couldn't believe that she was free.

"You need to call your parents, they'll be so happy to know you're alive" Kevin commented but Jade shook her head.

"No, no, nobody can know that i'm here, if they know i'm alive they'll come and Mr. Lang will find out too" Jade affirmed.

"Wait, wait so now what? How are you supposed to travel without a name and an ID or a passport? You can't use your name because he could find out that way too" Lucia commented and Jade thought about it, she was right.

"I don't know, I don't have any money and I don't have anyone here" Jade commented.

"Of course you do, you have us" Kevin affirmed and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I think you should stay in our house until you give birth and then we'll think of a way to get you back home without Mr. Lang knowing about it" Lucia commented.

"Really? Would you do that for me?" Jade asked and they nodded.

"Of course, sweetie, you've been through a lot and I don't want you to suffer more, besides I'm pregnant too and I know how vulnerable you must be feeling right now, also you have a high risk pregnancy so you need to be as calmed as possible and you can have that with us" Lucia said and Jade smiled at her with tears in her eyes, she was so happy to have found them.

"Thank you, thank you so much"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY<strong>

**Okay, i guess now you know that the difference between the two endings is that in THIS ONE Jade does have a baby but since i know some of you don't like that i decided to write the ENDING A so everyone's happy. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next update will be the second part of the ending A. **


	24. ENDING A (PART TWO)

**ENDING -A-**

**(PART TWO)**

Jade flew back to LA with the police, they had been trying to communicate with Mr. Vega and Mr. West but none of them answered so nobody went to the airport to welcome Jade back, a few hours later a cop drove Jade to her house, she was still wearing the blonde wig and the sunglasses because she wanted to surprise her parents. "Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" The cop asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, I want to surprise them" Jade said and the cop nodded, she got out of the car and walked to her house, it still felt like a dream, she couldn't believe she was back in her life and that she was free.

Everyone reunited in the West's house for Jade's funeral, they didn't have a body so they simply put up pictures of her with candles and mourned her, it was a relatively small ceremony, only Jade's friends, her parents and her friends' parents were there.

Jade saw the door open and a black bow was hanging on it, she stepped into the house and felt an unexplainable joy but then she realized there were lots of flowers and black bows around, she walked toward the living room and saw a lot of people dressed in black, including her friends and parents, they were all standing around looking down sadly and there was a table with pictures of her and candles and then it hit her, it was her funeral.

Jade was shocked because even though she already knew that they thought she was dead, it was still strange to see herself like that and it produced her sadness, she wanted to enter and tell them that she was alive but then she heard her mother's voice so she simply stood there in the door listening.

"My daughter was everything to me, she and her brother were my whole world and now that world is broken forever, Jade was the most beautiful girl in the world and she was mine, she was my little girl, she was a dreamer, you know? Ever since she was little, she said she was going to be an actress and I believed her because she believed it, she was a fighter, she never accepted a no for an answer, she was really stubborn and rebel" She said with a little laugh. "she was my baby and I loved her more than anything, I don't know how i'm supposed to keep going now, i have to because my son needs me but life will never make sense to me again..." Alicia said with lots of tears running down her face.

"I'm truly sorry, Jade was a beautiful girl and she didn't deserve to die like that" Tori's mother commented sadly and Alicia and Mr. West nodded.

"She should be here, alive like her friends and we should be celebrating that they all made it back, this shouldn't be happening" Cat's mom added and everyone nodded sadly, Tori whipped a couple of tears off her face and her mother hugged her, they just couldn't believe that they were in Jade's funeral, everything seemed so surreal.

"I've never been a good father to my only daughter, I always prioritized my job over her and her mother and then I prioritized my wife over her once again but I loved her, I really did, she was my little girl too and there won't be a day I don't regret not spending all the time she deserved with her, I missed many things in her life, she became a beautiful young woman right before my eyes but i was too busy ignoring her and i didn't enjoy it, i should've been there for her when she needed me but i wasn't, ever, I was here watching movies with my ex wife while they kidnapped and hurt my daughter, I wasn't there when those monsters killed her not one but many times and i hate myself for it, I wasn't even there in the moment of her death but wherever she is, she knows that I'm truly sorry and that I love her more than she ever imagined" Mr. West affirmed with tears streaming down his face and Jade smiled a little with tears in her eyes as well.

"Jade wasn't the sweetest girl, you know, she always denied that we were friends to later accept it and give me a hug, we always argued but i knew i could count on her and she knew she could count on me, she was my friend and I loved her, i'm really gonna miss her, I'm not just sad today, i'm angry because i know what she went through, i lived it too but i'm here today and she is not, why? Jade did not deserve to be abused all that time and to die in the hands of those monsters, i'm not even going to say that i hope her death was painless because we all know that's not true, Jade started dying the day she got to that bar and her agony was long, i just truly hope that the people who did that to her suffer, they deserve to die in the worst ways" Tori affirmed, Jade couldn't believe Tori appreciated her that much, they always fought but Tori was right, they were friends and they loved each other.

"Jade and I met when we were little and even though she was creepy and dark, she still liked me and she defended me, even when they kidnapped us she was worried about me and she told me everything would be okay, she was my best friend, I love her and I'll never forget her, no matter what happens Jade will always live in my heart..." Cat said with tears in her eyes and Jade smiled, she really wanted to hug Cat.

"Jade was unique, she wasn't like any person you'll ever meet... she was different, she made school more interesting and well, she was my friend, only god knows how sorry I am for her death, like Cat's mother said, she should be here with us, why was she the only one who didn't make it? It's not fair, it's just not fair and i agree with Tori, her abusers better pay for it, i swear if i would torture them to death if i could because that's what they deserve'" Andre commented sadly and angrily.

"Jade always said she wasn't my friend but she was, I considered her my friend and I know she considered me hers too but she was like that, sarcastic, scary, mean but she wasn't a bad person, she could come off as creepy and evil but i know, we all know she had good feelings, she was like any other teenager, she had dreams and hopes, she wanted to accomplish lots of things and i'm sure she would have made it if this hadn't happened, she didn't deserve to die so young, I'll miss her so much, i really will" Robbie said.

"Jade, how could I begin describing Jade? She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, ever since the first day I saw her I fell in love with her eyes and then with her personality, it took me a long time but i finally convinced her to date me and it was the best thing that ever happened to me, she was so talented, so full of life and passion and fire, she was like a bomb that could explode at any time and take everything with her, she was special, you know? She had two sides, the side she showed everybody, sarcastic, scary, strong, mean, rude and her other side, a side that only the people she trusted could see, that side which was more vulnerable, sweet, funny, cute, adorable... and that girl, that wonderful girl was mine, I had the privilege of calling her my girlfriend, I could kiss her and hug her whenever I wanted just because, I once let her go but then I got her back and I promised myself I would never ever lose her again and then this happened, they took her away and this time forever, every time i close my eyes i see her being dragged away, i remember her screams and i feel so impotent, i swear to god i would have preferred to die if that meant she would be safe, i wish i could have been able to suffer all the things she did instead of her but i couldn't, i couldn't and i'll never forgive myself for it, i should have grabbed the gun and shot them when they were taking her but no, i was a coward, i stepped back when they pointed me instead of dying for her, i could have saved her..." Beck finished with lots of tears running down his face.

"Beck, you know that's not true, you did everything you could, they would have taken her away even if you had tried to stop them and today, we wouldn't be mourning one but two of our friends" Tori commented.

"That would be better, at least then i wouldn't have to live with this pain" Beck said sincerely and looked down.

Jade was really moved by everyone's speeches and couldn't wait to surprise them, she waited for a couple of minutes and then she started walking toward the center, her parents and her friends were just staring at her because she looked familiar but they didn't imagine it was Jade, they were too overwhelmed by the situation to realize it was her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, this is a private reunion" Mr. Vega said and Jade took a deep breath before taking off the big sunglasses slowly, everyone gasped in shock and stepped back scared, Jade had a few bruises and marks on her face but it was her and they couldn't believe it.

"Ja-Ja-Jade? Is that you?" Alicia questioned shocked and Jade nodded smiling while taking the wig off and letting her hair down.

"Yes, yes...it's me" Jade said but they just couldn't believe it, they were sure that she was dead.

"Oh my god" Alicia covered her mouth and her legs weakened but Mr. Vega and Mr. West didn't let her fall, she quickly stood up and it took her several seconds but then she started stroking Jade's face while trembling until she finally understood that Jade was there. "Oh my god, Jade, my Jade, my baby" She exclaimed and hugged her as tightly as she could, it had been so long since the last time she'd seen her daughter and to have her there in her arms again was a dream come true, a dream that she didn't believe was possible anymore.

"This can't be happening" Jade's father exclaimed still not believing it.

"Where, where is the gunshot? Where is the cut?" Alicia questioned as she examined Jade from top to bottom to make sure she was okay.

"What?" Jade asked confused but before Alicia could ask her again, Mr. West interrupted them and embraced his daughter.

"God, I thought I would never see you again, I'm so sorry, honey, I'm sorry for never being there for you, I love you" He said as lots of tears ran down his face, the hug lasted for about a minute because he couldn't let go and she was so happy to be back that she didn't want to break the hug either but they eventually did.

"God, Jade, you scared us so much" Tori said smiling with tears of happiness in her eyes and hugged her, Jade immediately hugged her back and smiled, it felt nice to hug her friend again. Cat, Andre and Robbie hugged her as well but Beck was just standing there staring at her still not believing his eyes.

"Beck..." Jade said as she walked toward him but he didn't say anything, he was just staring at her with his eyes full of tears. "Aren't you happy to see me alive?" she questioned, she was afraid that Beck had finally realized she had been a prostitute and he didn't want her anymore or that he was angry about her pregnancy but then Beck wrapped his arms around her and started crying.

He didn't say anything, he just cried and held her close to him, he wanted to feel her to be sure that she was actually there and it wasn't just a dream, about two minutes later Beck finally let go of her and simply looked at her face and into her eyes with a smile on his face and kissed her forehead like it was the last kiss he would ever give her. "I love you, I love you so much" He said sincerely and Jade smiled at him. "God, I thought I'd lost you" He commented and hugged her again.

Everyone was in shock but they were so happy to see Jade back. "But Jade, honey, what happened?" Alicia asked when she was more calmed.

"That man sent us a picture of your body, we heard when they sliced your throat and then shot you" Mr. West commented and Jade shook her head.

"No, that didn't happen... I mean I also thought they were gonna kill me but I just remember I was talking to you on the phone and then they hit me in the back of the head and everything turned black" Jade informed "When I woke up I was still in the office and Mr. Lang said that I was officially dead, he said that he'd paid a lot of money for me and that I hadn't given it back yet, he said that I still had to work for him for a long time before I had permission to die but that you needed to believe I was dead so you wouldn't try to find me again" She explained.

"And his plan worked" Andre commented.

"Yes, he said he would wait until you came back and declared me officially dead to send me back to work" Jade said "That's why I was wearing the wig, my new name was Julia Anderson, a twenty three year old from Poland and I was supposed to travel to Turkey two weeks ago"

"And what happened?" Tori asked.

"Well, when I was at the airport I decided I would not be a...prostitute again, I honestly would prefer to die rather than to go back to that life" Jade commented seriously and Beck held her hand. "So I ran, I ran and asked for help, that man tried to kill me but the cops killed him first and they sent me back home" she finished smiling.

"What about Mr. Lang? If he knows that you're here... No, you can't stay here" Alicia said worriedly and Jade shook her head.

"That's the other surprise, before they sent me back I could lead them to where he was and he tried to resist to the arrest so they killed him, Mr. Lang is dead and I'm free, finally free" Jade informed happily and everyone smiled gladly.

"So we could say this is finally over?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, but I still don't know what happened with you guys, how did you escape?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, they sent me to Colombia to work as a prostitute too" Tori informed "But one of my clients was a nice guy, he contacted me with a cop and they took care of me for the month I was there, I actually only had one bad experience" she commented and Jade smiled genuinely happy, at least Tori's luck hadn't been so bad.

"Yes and Cat, Robbie, Andre and I stayed in Japan, fortunately Cat was working as a maid and she could access the phone so when Tori was back home, they came for us" Beck informed.

"And where were you working?" Jade questioned.

"Um... we, we... helped them to kidnap girls" Beck answered ashamedly. "I still feel horrible about it, at least I think most of them are back home" he commented.

"And how did you find me?" Jade asked curiously, she never thought it was possible.

"It was very, VERY difficult because of the fake name and all that and because everybody refused to talk about Mr. Lang, besides we used to think you were dead because of something the boys heard" Mr. West commented. "But then we checked the airport videos and we spotted you and well, we checked the passengers list and you were there, Sarah Higgins, it was a very long process"

"The funny thing is that we all thought you were either in Germany or Turkey but you ended up being in Ukraine, we didn't see that one coming" Andre commented.

"We all travelled to Ukraine and it was an undercover mission, we had to contact one of the men that went to the club so he would invite us and it fortunately worked, that's when we found you" Mr. Vega finished.

"But what happened to you after they took you away from us the first time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys, i hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**There's only one more chapter of ending A but the next update will be the second part of ending B :) **

**Don't forget to review, please. xx :)**


	25. ENDING B PART TWO

**ENDING -B-**

**(PART TWO)**

Kevin and Lucia took Jade to their house so she would spend her pregnancy there, they hired a nurse to attend her and Lucia with anything they needed and they took care of Jade for the six months of her pregnancy.

"Are you ready to be a mom?" Lucia asked, she had already had her baby and was holding it while she and Jade drank a cup of tea.

"No, I have no idea what I'm going to do; I never planned on being a mom at eighteen and under these circumstances" Jade responded sincerely.

"Jade, are you sure you don't feel any kind of ill will or hatred towards the baby?" Lucia asked "You're only eighteen and your pregnancy was the result of the abuse you suffered, believe me, it'd be perfectly understandable and nobody could judge you for it and if that's the case, you should consider giving her to another family, there are lots of couples who would love to be parents" she suggested but Jade shook her head.

"No, no...What you say is true, I didn't want to become a mom yet and I still have nightmares remembering those months in the club, they were horrible but I don't blame my baby for it, she is not guilty, she deserves to live and I want her with me, if i didn't i would have let them kill her or ask the doctor to practice an abortion on me but i didn't because i love her, at first i just didn't want them to kill my baby and like you said, i was thinking about giving her up for adoption but after all these months, after feeling her little heart beating, after talking and singing to her and feeling her moving inside me, after seeing her on that screen, i just.. i can't imagine giving her to someone else, i'm her mother, do you know what that means? I'm her mother, it's my responsibility to be there for her, it still feels weird to say i'm somebody's mom but it's the truth and i'm not upset about it, i wish she had come to my life differently, at another time, i wish Beck were her father but he is not and that doesn't mean i don't love her, she is mine, she is the only thing in the entire world that is truly and completely mine" Jade said, she never thought she could feel that much love for the product of the nightmare she'd lived, she loved her baby so much and was dying to finally see her and hold her in her arms, she loved talking and singing to her, feeling her kicks inside her body and knowing she was there, it was a feeling she couldn't explain or even understand but it was there.

"Aw that's so sweet, I'm glad you feel that way, she will have a great mommy" Lucia commented and Jade smiled at her.

"Hi honey, hi Jade, how's my baby?" Kevin asked as he entered the living room.

"He is sleeping" Lucia said.

"Jade, I got news for you; the cop in charge of your case told me that they finally reunited enough evidence to catch Mr. Lang without mentioning your testimony, they're gonna arrest him" Kevin informed and Jade smiled.

"Really? That's great" Jade exclaimed happily but then her smile dropped and she looked down scared.

"What? What's happening?" Kevin asked.

"Ah!" Jade said in pain and started breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, it's time, it's time" Lucia informed when she saw Jade's pants were wet and he immediately ran to get the car keys.

"Oh my god, it hurts so much" Jade exclaimed.

"It's okay, don't freak out... breathe, Jade, breathe like we practiced, remember?" Lucia said and Jade nodded while trying to breathe. "Kevin, hurry up" She shouted and he ran back into the room. "Let's go now"

Kevin carried Jade to the car and he and Lucia drove her to the hospital "Everything is going to be okay, don't forget to breathe!" Lucia shouted as the doctor and the nurses took Jade into the room.

L.A.

"I can't believe it's been six months since Jade...passed" Tori said sadly, she and the rest of the gang were in her house as usual. "It feels so strange, like in her funeral..."

"Her funeral was the worst, everyone's speeches were heartbreaking" Andre commented sadly. They had been in Jade's funeral a few months back and it had been a horrible day, everyone said a few words to honor Jade's memory and then went home with a broken heart, especially Beck, he spent weeks crying in his RV, he couldn't stop thinking about Jade and all the moments he had shared with her, he only wanted to die.

"And you wanted to make us go through that again" Tori said slightly upset to Beck and he looked down, he had actually tried to commit suicide by taking an entire bottle of pills but his parents had found him in time and he survived but he still couldn't see a future without Jade, nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Yes, Beck, what the hell were you thinking?" Robbie questioned.

"Jade, I was thinking of Jade..." Beck simply answered. "I was in my RV looking at pictures of her, of us and remembering when she was here, i remembered us watching movies together, i remembered her eyes looking into mine, the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the sound of her voice, her laugh, her smile" He said with a smile on his face. "...and then i remembered the day they kidnapped us, i remembered seeing them as they dragged her away, i remembered seeing those horrible videos, i remembered her screams, her panic, her pain, her agony, her tears and the fear in her eyes when i saw her again, i remembered seeing her dead body on the floor in that picture and then i saw the pills, i simply took them and laid down on my bed holding my "J" necklace waiting to see her again and you know what? I don't regret it, i wish my parents hadn't been home that day" Beck affirmed and they all looked down sadly, they couldn't say anything to tell him wrong.

"Nothing will ever be the same without Jade, Beck, but i'm sure she wouldn't want you to die" Cat said.

"Cat's right, Beck, she's gone now but she'll always be watching us from heaven" Tori commented.

"Or hell" Rex said and they all turned to Robbie clearly upset.

"Rex!" He said annoyed and Tori rolled her eyes.

"She would be turning nineteen in two months" Beck commented sadly. "Her nineteenth birthday, she couldn't even live nineteen years, god, why do things like this even happen?"

"There is no answer to that question, Beck, everyone is born with their destiny written and well, some people's destinies are just sad, Jade was one of those people" Andre responded and Beck sighed sadly.

Weeks after that everyone reunited at the West's house to have a little tribute in Jade's honor because it was her birthday, only Jade's parents, friends and their parents were invited because only they had experienced the whole process and its horrible ending.

"Thank you for coming, we are here today because today is my daughter's nineteenth birthday and I know that wherever she is, she is fine now and she doesn't have to deal with anymore pain" Mr. West said. "However, that does not mean that I don't miss her every single day of my life and god knows that there isn't a day where I don't regret not being the father she deserved" He affirmed with tears streaming down his face.

"I want you to know that we are deeply sorry that your daughter was the only one who didn't make it back, she was a beautiful young woman that didn't deserve any of the things that happened to her" Beck's mother commented and Alicia and Mr. West nodded at her with a sad smile on their faces.

"I don't want you to remember Jade like in those pictures and in those videos, I want you to remember Jade like the person she was, I'm sure she wouldn't like to be remembered with pity" Alicia commented "So I thought that we should watch some videos of her from when she was little and when she was at school performing, that's how she would like to be remembered"

Jade had her baby in Ukraine and waited until the police had arrested Mr. Lang, they were supposed to catch him before but he managed to escape so she didn't feel safe traveling, after two months Mr. Lang was finally shot down and killed so Jade felt free, she only wanted to go back home and see her parents, her friends and especially Beck, she was dying to see him again.

Kevin and Lucia accompanied her so she wouldn't travel alone and as soon as the plane landed, they drove to Jade's house. "You know what's funny? Today is my birthday" Jade said as they walked toward the house. "It'll be a nice surprise, don't you think?" she asked and kissed her little baby's hand.

"Absolutely" Lucia said gladly. "You have a nice house, looks like there are people inside..."

"I hope my mom's here, I haven't seen her in forever but i guess she went back to San Diego" Jade said.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes but not yet, could you wait out here with Gracie? I'll come for you in a few minutes" Jade responded as she put her baby girl in Kevin's arms, he nodded and she walked into the house quietly.

Jade looked around and smiled happily, she couldn't believe she was finally back in home and that the nightmare was over. She heard noises coming from the living room and she entered to see what was going on, when she stepped inside she saw all her friends, her parents and her friends' parents staring at the screen so she did too and there was a video of her from when she was about eleven years old and she was singing.

Alicia couldn't stop crying while watching it and the same happened with Mr. West, they were smiling but crying their eyes out while little Jade sang and smiled on screen, Jade's friends were smiling because she looked adorable and Beck was smiling too but he had lots of tears running down his face.

Jade wanted to speak but she froze for a moment, she was just watching the videos of her they were playing and smiling because it brought back so many good memories.

"She was adorable" Cat's mother said and then the next video played, it was Jade's profile video for The Slap, she had recorded it when she was sixteen and she was just beautiful in it.

"_If you are a girl, stay away from Beck" _Beck simply looked down with a huge sad smile on his face and the rest of them chuckled a little, Jade was hilarious even though she was being completely serious and that was her actual personality. "_Do you see this piercing here and this one here? I got both of them about forty five minutes after my mother told me I wasn't allowed to get my face pierced, sorry mom" _Jade looked down smiling because she still thought it was funny and she didn't regret doing it.

Alicia couldn't help but laugh a little, she remembered that and how angry she had been at Jade for piercing her face without permission but now she just found it funny, she loved Jade's rebellious self and all the aspects of her personality. "_I'm sixteen, i'm smart, i'm deep and i am...talened_" When the video ended and everyone was smiling because that's how Jade was, she was sarcastic, funny, beautiful and full of life.

"I love what she said about the house with the electrified fence" Tori's mother commented with a little laugh.

"Jade was...special" Tori added and laughed a little too, it was nice to remember her like that and not as a victim. They were so busy talking about Jade that nobody noticed she was standing right behind them

"Play the next video" Cat demanded and Alicia pressed play, Jade stared at the screen to see what other video they had chosen and then she saw herself walking on stage about to sing You don't know me.

"That's the song she wrote for you, isn't it?" Tori asked Beck and he nodded while watching her singing it again.

"It's the day we got back together" Beck commented smiling with tears in his eyes.

"She was so talented..." Mr. West commented, Jade finished singing the song and then Beck walked on stage, they had recorded that part too.

_I've missed you_ "I still miss you, I always will" Beck said to the screen.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Jade questioned from behind.

Beck immediately turned around to see Jade standing there, everyone gasped and stepped back in shock, nobody could believe their eyes, it was her and she looked fine.

"Oh my god" Alicia exclaimed and her legs weakened but Mr. West and Mr. Vega didn't let her fall.

"Be gone Jade's ghost, go to the light" Cat said innocently and Jade chuckled, Cat hadn't changed at all, she was still innocent, loving and adorable.

"I'm not dead, Cat" Jade informed smiling at her and Cat looked at her confused just like everyone else.

"Jade? Is it really you?" Tori questioned surprised and Jade nodded. Alicia reunited the strength to walk toward Jade but she couldn't manage to touch her, she was trembling and she just couldn't believe her daughter was standing right in front of her. It took her about a minute but she finally managed to start stroking her face slowly.

"Jade, Jade...oh my god, Jade!" Alicia exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Jade's body, she immediately hugged her mother back, it felt so good to be with her after such a long time. "I can't believe it, thank you, god, thank you" Alicia couldn't stop crying of happiness, everything seemed so unrealistic that it was hard for her to assimilate it.

After about three minutes of hugging her daughter Alicia finally broke the hug so she could look at Jade. "Jade, honey!" Mr. West exclaimed and embraced his daughter too, he and everyone else had had time to assimilate the news during the time Alicia and Jade were hugging, it was still shocking but not as much anymore. "I'm so sorry for not being there for you, I love you more than you'll ever know" He said sincerely and kissed the top of her head.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily and hugged her and so did the rest of her friends but Beck was just so shocked that he couldn't give credit to what he was seeing, he couldn't cope.

After hugging everyone Jade walked towards Beck and simply stood in front of him but he was just staring at her emotionless. "Beck, aren't you happy to see me alive?" Jade questioned, she couldn't understand Beck's reaction and she was afraid that maybe he rejected her now because he had finally understood that she had been a prostitute.

After a few seconds Beck simply wrapped his arms around her and embraced her as tightly as he could, he needed to feel her to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. "I love you, god, I love you so much" He said as he cried his eyes out and kissed her forehead like it was the last kiss he was ever gonna give her.

"I love you too" Jade said sincerely.

"God, i thought i'd lost you, i just... i can't believe you are here" He responded and hugged her again.

"But Jade, honey, what happened?" Alicia asked when she was more calmed.

"That man sent us a picture of your body, we heard when they sliced your throat and then shot you" Mr. West commented and Jade shook her head.

"No, that didn't happen" Jade informed. "I just remember I was talking to you on the phone and then they hit me in the back of the head and everything turned black, when I woke up I was still there and he told me that i was officially dead, he said that i still had to work for him for a long time before i had permission to die but you needed to believe otherwise so you wouldn't try to find me again" She explained.

"And his plan worked" Andre commented and she nodded.

"Yes, I was supposed to travel to Turkey with another name eight months ago" Jade informed.

"You were supposed to? What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, i personally love the part when they realize she is there :')<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next update will be the last part of chapter A.**

**Please DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! xx (:**


	26. ENDING A (PART THREE)

**ENDING -A-**

**(PART THREE)**

"Well, I remember I woke up in a car with the Japanese woman and some other men, they were all saying things to me but I couldn't understand anything because I was too dizzy, they gave me a purse and then when I was more focused, she told me that I had to fly with a tall man that was with us or that she would kill you all" Jade said referring to her friends. "So I did and when we arrived in Germany they hit me and I passed out again and when I woke up I was alone tied in a room, then hours later they took me to see Mr. Lang, he called me Sarah and explained everything to me, he talked about my family and Beck and said that if I caused him problems they would all die"

"That bastard" Mr. West commented.

"So I traveled to Ukraine with my supposed father, after we landed he drove me to the club and simply left, John, my boss said they needed my pictures for the website or something so he sent me with some weird women and they showered me, if that can be called a shower... and then forced me to put on some lingerie, they did my hair and makeup and made me take two pills, i remember feeling very dizzy and then everything was blank, i have a few memories but they're blurry, i think they were taking pictures of me but it was like i wasn't there, you know? It's still confusing, i barely remember seeing John with a camera and saying things but i didn't feel or think anything, it was like being asleep..." Jade commented, she still felt guilty and wanted to justify her actions even though she hadn't been guilty for them.

"Yes, we saw those pictures" Beck commented and Jade looked down embarrassed. "Hey, don't feel bad, we understand it wasn't your fault, even if you had posed it wouldn't be your fault but you were drugged" he said nicely and she sighed.

"Now i understand why you looked so weird" Cat commented and Jade smiled at her.

"After that I met Allie and we immediately became friends, she tried to convince me to be nice but I didn't want to be nice, it was horrible to think that they were gonna sell me so I refused to cooperate and well, I... "Jade didn't want to remember her first night of work because it had been the worst of her life and they didn't need to know what had happened to her. "I, I decided it was better to cooperate after all and I did, I did..." She said, Jade's friends and parents looked at each other because they knew that she was lying, she didn't want to mention her first and worst rape.

"Jade, get it out, it's better if you get that thing that you don't want to tell us out of you, believe me" Tori commented and Jade's eyes started filling with tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade said.

"Yes, you do...what happened to make you change your mind?" Beck asked and Jade sighed.

"Well... I had my first client and I was rude because i thought that would make him dislike me but he rented me anyway, I was really scared so I rejected him and then I made the biggest mistake of my entire life, I asked him for help" Jade said and took a deep breath "But he was one of them and then John entered the room and locked the door and he hit me and then the other man tried to kiss me so i hit him with a lamp, that made him mad so he tried to strangle me and hit me again and then they, they... and then they" Jade was trying to tell them what had happened but it was so difficult, a few tears started streaming down her face while she reunited the courage to speak. "And then they raped me, both of them..." She finally said and more tears came out of her eyes "I still can hear their voices and their laughs, I can still feel them kissing me and hitting me and I can still feel them inside me, one after the other..." Jade was just looking down into space remembering everything and embracing herself like it was happening again, she suddenly lost consciousness and felt she was still getting raped.

"You like to fight, you like to kick, you like to punch..." Jade started mumbling "You still like it? You still like it?" she said and shook her head; everyone was just staring at her sadly and creeped out by her reaction.

"Jade..." Beck said but Jade didn't move, she was like lost in the memory.

"No, please, no... I said no, I begged and I begged but they didn't stop, no...Please stop, feels good, doesn't it?" Jade said and Mr. West looked at Beck worriedly.

"Jade, Jade, react" Beck raised his voice and tried to grab her arms because she was starting to lose control but as soon as he touched her Jade pushed him away and looked at him terrified. "Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay...It's not happening anymore, you're safe now, it's okay" Beck said gently and Jade closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Jade said mortified "I just... I don't know, I've never talked about it and for a second I could swear I was still there, everything became blurry" she explained.

"Yes, we noticed, you got lost..." Andre commented.

"I don't want to keep talking about that, it was the worst night of my life" Jade informed and they nodded.

"Of course, darling, that was enough for now but you need to get it all out" Alicia said sadly.

"And you need to be aware that it wasn't your fault, Jade, okay? You couldn't do anything to stop them" Tori's mother said and Jade nodded.

"After that he left me in the basement for three days and I just... I wanted to die, I really did, I actually tried to look for something to kill myself with but I couldn't find anything, it was too dark" Jade confessed "And so after that I decided to cooperate, nothing they did to me would hurt as much anyway and at least the clients treated me better" she said. "I'm so sorry" she said to Beck and he shook his head.

"Don't be, please don't be, none of the things that happened to you were your fault and when you cooperated as you say, you were doing it to protect yourself but that is still rape, Jade, you weren't sleeping with random men for fun, you were getting raped so you don't have to feel bad or even ashamed, okay?" He affirmed and Jade nodded with tears in her eyes.

"That's right, honey, the shame is on them, you were just a victim" Beck's mother said and she gave her a little sad smile.

"Well, that's how it was, we slept a few hours a day, then we had one meal and cleaned the whole place and then at night, we went out to work and it was the same every day until I got used to it, John always said we were there only to please the clients, he said that we would never be free because Mr. Lang owned us now, we didn't have rights, we were like objects anyone could use, that's how he and all the men made us feel, like objects and after a while i started to believe it" Jade confessed and Beck wrapped his arm around her "Sometimes when we got lucky they made us go on dates with strangers, that was better because we went to dinners and stuff so we didn't have to deal with the sex but some other times we had to transport drugs in our bodies, i knew that the packets would end up breaking and killing me but then you came" Jade explained. "I was so shocked to see you there, dad, first because I never thought anyone would find me and second because I didn't want anyone I knew to see me like that, god, you saw me, Beck saw me, Tori's dad saw me, I acted like a whore but i never wanted to do it, i just didn't want them to hurt me again and the better i behaved the better they treated me"

"You said it, it was an act, honey, we all knew what you were going through so don't think about that but tell me, what happened when they took you with them that night and how did they find out about us?" Her father questioned and Jade looked down.

"That night they wanted to question me about the pregnancy and i thought that was all but then Alan decided i would not go back and well, he... i don't want to talk about that" Jade said, she just didn't want to remember and they understood. "I don't know how they found out about you, at first he hit me because of the videos you stole, he thought I'd stolen them, he was so, so mad at me, he hit me and hit me and hit me until he got tired and then he spoke to Mr. Lang and he was the one who told him about you, he slapped me again and drove me to Mr. Lang's apartment" Jade informed.

"And what about your pregnancy? was it fake?" Alicia asked and Jade shook her head sadly.

"No, it wasn't" Jade said. "Mr. Lang said that i wouldn't be useful anymore with a bastard inside me so he called someone who was supposed to practice an abortion on me but the person said no and i was very happy because i knew that their abortions usually ended up killing the mother too" she commented. "But then he said that we would have to use a more traditional method and he hit me in the stomach with a gun and started kicking me along with the other two men, they made sure to kick me in the belly lots of times until i couldn't take it anymore and they got tired"

"Those animals, how could they?" Cat's mother asked angrily.

"After that they put me in the trunk of the car until night and then brought me up, that's when he called you... at first my stomach hurt from the kicks but when i woke up after the call my belly started hurting a lot, i thought i was going to die...it really did hurt SO MUCH and i started bleeding and i lost the baby there, in that cold room" Jade said sadly with tears running down her face. "I know that it was probably the best but that baby had no guilt, i didn't want to get pregnant but i didn't want to abort it either, i could've given it up for adoption or something, i just didn't want it to to die" she said sincerely.

"I want you to know that if you had decided to keep the baby, i would have loved it like it was my own kid" Beck informed and Jade smiled at him, she couldn't believe how supportive Beck was, she knew that he loved her but the fact he was still with her after what had happened and the fact he wanted the baby too just made her so happy.

"But honey, an abortion is a serious thing and worse in your case, you need to go to a hospital" Alicia said worriedly.

"No, mom it's okay, before they sent me back they took me to a hospital, the doctor said that i was very lucky because i could have died too but he said that i was okay now, fortunately i didn't get any illness from sleeping with all those men, i have some anemia but he said that if i have a good alimentation and take vitamins i'll be okay and also, he said that i'll be able to have kids in the future, thank god they didn't damage me forever" Jade explained and they sighed relieved.

"But you're going to take therapy, honey, a person can't go through something like that and be okay without any sort of help" Mr. West commented and Jade looked down but nodded, she needed to get everything out and recover her life.

"Dad, where is Tiffany? We love each other so much, why isn't she here to greet me?" Jade asked sarcastically when she realized Tiffany wasn't there and her father laughed, at least she hadn't lost her sarcasm.

"I'm getting divorced" He informed and Jade smiled.

"Really? That's good news" Jade said gladly and he smiled at her.

"This is seriously unbelievable like so many things happened in the last almost four months, it's insane" Robbie commented.

"But that doesn't matter anymore, now everything is back to how it was before we got on that plane" Tori said.

"No, nothing will ever be the same, Tori" Jade clarified.

"It will, Jade, you only have to forget about all that" Tori said but Jade shook her head.

"It's not so easy, the nightmare from my first work night at that place is going to chase me forever, every time I close my eyes I am back in that room with them and also, my baby, it's horrible the way they killed it" Jade commented.

"You'll see that things are going to be okay, just give it some time and you'll get your life back, some day you'll remember this as a very sad experience but it won't hurt you anymore, I promise, i still dream about that place too but it's not as bad anymore" Tori affirmed and Jade sighed.

"Tori is right and we are all here and we are all fine, think about that, you're here, you're alive, there are many people who love you and nobody is ever gonna hurt you again" Beck said and kissed her forehead.

Days, weeks, months went by and indeed Jade started to recover her life, the nightmare still chased her at night but she learnt to control it better with the therapy and things made sense to her again, she and Beck were closer than they had ever been and the same thing happened to her parents, it was like the tragedy they had lived had brought them together and Jade's family was whole again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beck questioned. "It'll be too hard, that's all in the past"

"I agree, honey, let's go home" Alicia insisted.

"No, my therapist said that i need to comfront all the things that hurt me and be aware that they happened to be able to move on with my life completely because i need to understand they are not in power of me anymore" Jade explained. "I'll be fine, they're handcuffed and you'll be here watching everything"

"Okay, Jade, it's your decision" Her father said and she nodded before entering an interviewing room where John and Alan were. Jade still remembered everything like it had been yesterday but she could now think about it and talk about it without crying or feeling ashamed and she'd overcome her fear toward those two men so she simply walked into the room and sat down in front of them.

"Hi Sarah, it's a pleasure to see you again" Alan commented.

"Jade, my name is Jade, don't forget it" Jade clarified coldly.

"I thought you were dead, what a disappointment" John commented "Why are you here?" He questioned and Jade smirked at them.

"Well, i was driving by and i thought why not?" She responded. "I really wanted to see how you guys were, i've heard you are are having so much fun in prison"

"Not quite as much as you had in the club" John responded and Jade glared at him coldly.

"I doubt it, you must be really busy because in your case you are the only two prostitutes in the place" Jade commented and laughed a little, they looked at each other upset and then glared at her angrily, they only wanted to strangle her. "I bet you are dying to beat me up like you did in the past right?" she asked smirking "Why are you so mad, boys? Remember what you always said to us? You're nothing, you're a thing anyone can use whenever they want and however they want, you're here only to please the clients or in your case, the prisoners, come on, you cannot have forgotten those words, you repeated them so many times to me that i don't think i'll ever forget them"

"What the hell do you want?" Alan questioned angrily.

"This, i want to see you suffer, that's what i want" Jade answered and smiled at him.

"Remember the little party we had? Remember how much you screamed and kicked but couldn't escape?" Alan questioned and they both laughed, Jade was so full of rage toward them that she only wanted to kill them but she knew she had to control herself and manage the situation. "You ended up giving in because you secretly liked it, you enjoyed so much that night, didn't you?"

"No, not really, you both SUCK in bed, such a shame considering that was my first night there, i was expecting something better" Jade responded "That's why you rape women, right? You rape them because in other circumstances they would never have sex with you, you're both pathetic" she affirmed and their smiles dropped, Beck and her parents were surprised because how of how well Jade was handling the situation, she was really in control.

"Oh really? If we are so bad in bed then why were you screaming like an injured animal?" Alan questioned.

"Try getting beaten up by two beasts who are physically stronger than you, oh wait you already have, haven't you? It's not nice, is it?" Jade asked.

"By the way, Sarah, what happened with your pregnancy? I heard that Mr. Lang made you spit out that thing" John questioned and Jade's smile dropped.

"Not exactly but yes, the baby didn't survive but i did, i'm here, i'm fine, all my friends are fine, my family is together, my boyfriend loves me and guess what? What you did to me is burried in the past, so i'll walk out that door and go back to my great life while you two rot in a cell for the rest of your miserable lives" Jade affirmed and stood up. "By the way, my dad made some calls and if you think that being the whores of the place is going to be over soon, you're wrong, it'll be that way until the day you die, please don't forget to think about me every time another prisoner rents you, goodbye!" Jade exclaimed and walked out of the room proudly but her smile dropped as soon as she closed the door.

"You were amazing" Beck commented and she sighed.

"Really? There was a moment when i thought i would break out crying but i didn't, they cannot make me cry anymore" Jade affirmed.

"I'm so proud of you" Mr. West said sincerely and hugged her.

"Those two are never going to forget you" Alicia affirmed proudly.

Jade,Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie had gone through a deathly and traumatizing experience but they had survived, they managed to make it back and started living again, they had their entire lives ahead of them and fortunately, those people couldn't stop them from enjoying them. That experience also made them better friends; they were closer and trusted each other more than before and they were especially more careful when it came to jobs, they knew there were still many people out there who were willing to destroy lives for their own interests but at least two of the groups that did it had been crashed down and would not destroy more lives with fake golden opportunitites that hid nothing but tears and pain, remember all that glitters is not gold...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah!<strong>

**ENDING A IS OVER!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next update will be THE LAST CHAPTER OF ENDING B and therefore the last chapter of the story.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	27. ENDING B PART THREE

**ENDING -B-**

**(PART THREE)**

"Well, I decided I would not be a... prostitute for the rest of my life, I would rather die" Jade responded "When we were on the way to the airport another van started chasing us so I thought I could use that opportunity to escape and I did, I jumped out of the car and they started shooting me but fortunately they couldn't shoot me down and they crashed, another girl died in the accident and they thought it was me so Mr. Lang didn't try to find me" she explained.

"Wow... " Andre said.

"But I still don't know what happened with you guys, how did you escape?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, they sent me to Colombia to work as a prostitute too" Tori informed "But one of my clients was a nice guy, he contacted me with a cop and they took care of me for the month I was there, I fortunately only had one bad experience" she commented and Jade smiled genuinely happy, at least Tori's luck hadn't been so bad.

"Yes and Cat, Robbie, Andre and I stayed in Japan, fortunately Cat was working as a maid so she could call her parents and when Tori was back home, they came for us" Beck informed.

"Did they hurt you, Cat?" Jade questioned and Cat shook her head so Jade sighed relieved, she never wanted Cat to be raped because she was just too innocent and Jade knew she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"And what were you doing in Tokyo?" Jade questioned the boys.

"Um... we, we... helped them to kidnap girls" Beck answered ashamedly. "I still feel horrible about it, at least I think most of them are back home now" he commented.

"And how did you find me?" Jade asked curiously. "I didn't think it was possible"

"It was very, VERY difficult because of the fake name and all that and because everybody refused to talk about Mr. Lang" Mr. West commented. "But then we checked the airport videos and we spotted you and well, we checked the passengers list and you were there, Sarah Higgins, it was a very long process"

"The funny thing is that we all thought you were either in Germany or Turkey but you ended up being in Ukraine, we didn't see that one coming" Andre commented.

"We all travelled to Ukraine and it was an undercover mission, we had to contact one of the men that went to the club so he would invite us and it fortunately worked, that's when we found you" Mr. Vega finished.

"Paul, right?" She asked and they nodded.

"But how did they get you to go to Ukraine? What happened after they took you from us?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I remember I woke up in a car with the Japanese woman and some other men, they were all saying things to me but I couldn't understand anything because I was too dizzy, they gave me a purse and then when I was more focused, she told me that I had to fly with a man that was with us or that she would kill you all" Jade said referring to her friends. "So I did, when we arrived in Germany they hit me and I passed out again and when I woke up I was alone tied in a room, then hours later they took me to see Mr. Lang, he called me Sarah and explained everything to me, he talked about my family and Beck and said that if I caused him problems they would all die"

"That bastard" Mr. West commented.

"I traveled to Ukraine with my supposed father, after we landed he drove me to the club and simply left me there, John, my boss said they needed my pictures for the website or something so he sent me with some weird women and they showered me, if that can be called a shower... and then forced me to put on some lingerie, they did my hair and makeup and made me take two pills, i remember feeling very dizzy and then everything was blank, i have a few memories but they're blurry, i think they were taking pictures of me but it was like i wasn't there, you know? It's still confusing, i barely remember seeing John with a camera, hearing his voice but i didn't feel or think anything, it was like being asleep..." Jade commented, she still felt guilty and wanted to justify her actions even though she hadn't been guilty for them.

"Yes, we saw those pictures" Beck commented and Jade looked down embarrassed. "Hey, don't feel bad, we understand it wasn't your fault, even if you had posed it wouldn't be your fault but you were drugged" he said nicely and she sighed.

"Now I understand why you looked so weird" Cat commented and Jade smiled at her.

"After that I met Allie and we immediately became friends, she tried to convince me to be nice but I didn't want to be nice, it was horrible to think that they were gonna sell me so I refused to cooperate and well, I... "Jade didn't want to remember her first night of work because it had been the worst of her life and they didn't need to know what had happened to her. "I, I decided it was better to cooperate after all and I did, I did..." She said, Jade's friends and parents looked at each other because they knew that she was lying, she didn't want to mention her first and worst rape.

"Jade, get it out, it's better if you get that thing that you don't want to tell us out of you, believe me" Tori commented and Jade's eyes started filling with tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade said.

"Yes, you do" Tori said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jade questioned slightly upset.

"Jade, what happened to make you change your mind?" Beck questioned and Jade sighed.

"Alright, well... I had my first client and I was rude because I thought that that would make him dislike me but he rented me anyway, I was really scared so I rejected him and then I made the biggest mistake of my entire life, I asked him for help" Jade said and took a deep breath "But he was one of them and then John entered the room and locked the door, he hit me and then the other man tried to kiss me so i hit him with a lamp, that made him mad so he tried to strangle me and hit me again and then they, they... and then they" Jade was trying to tell them what had happened but it was so difficult, a few tears started streaming down her face while she reunited the courage to speak. "And then they raped me, both of them..." She finally said and more tears came out of her eyes "I still can hear their voices and their laughs, I can still feel them kissing me and hitting me and I can still feel them inside me, one after the other..." Jade said disgusted with her eyes closed. "I don't want to keep talking about that, it was the worst night of my life" Jade informed and they nodded.

"Of course, darling, that was enough for now but you need to get it out" Alicia said sadly.

"And you need to be aware that it wasn't your fault, Jade, okay? You couldn't do anything to stop them" Tori's mother said and Jade nodded.

"After that he left me in the basement for three days and I just... I wanted to die, I really did, I actually tried to look for something to kill myself with but I couldn't find anything, it was too dark" Jade confessed "And so after that night I decided to cooperate, nothing they did to me would hurt as much anyway and at least the clients treated me better" she said. "I'm so sorry" she apologized to Beck and he shook his head.

"Don't be, please don't be, none of the things that happened to you were your fault and when you cooperated as you say, you were doing it to protect yourself but that is still rape, Jade, you weren't sleeping with random men for fun, you were getting raped so you don't have to feel bad or even ashamed, okay?" He affirmed.

"Do you really feel that way? You don't think i'm unworthy now? It must be hard for a man to deal with what happened to me" Jade commented.

"What are you talking about? You are just as worthy or even more than you were before that happened to you and yes, it must be hard for a man to accept that his girlfriend was a prostitute but any man that calls himself that, a man, would support and love his lady after she was abused and i'm a man, i love you Jade, i really do and i would be an idiot if i blamed you for what happened to you" Beck affirmed and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"That's right, honey, the shame is on them, you were just a victim" Beck's mother said and she gave her a little sad smile.

"Well, that's how it was, we slept a few hours a day, then we had one meal and cleaned the whole place and then at night, we went out to work and it was the same every day until I got used to it, John always said we were there only to please the clients, he said that we would never be free because Mr. Lang owned us now, we didn't have rights, we were like objects anyone could use, that's how he and all the men made us feel, like objects and after a while i started to believe it" Jade confessed and Beck wrapped his arm around her "Sometimes when we got lucky they made us go on dates with strangers, that was better because we went to dinners and stuff so we didn't have to deal with the sex but some other times we had to transport drugs in our bodies, i knew that the packets would end up breaking and killing me but then you came" Jade explained. "I was so shocked to see you there, dad, first because I never thought anyone would find me and second because I didn't want anyone I knew to see me like that, god, you saw me, Beck saw me, Tori's dad saw me, I acted like a whore but i never wanted to do it, i just didn't want them to hurt me again and the better i behaved the better they treated me"

"You said it, it was an act, honey, we all knew what you were going through so don't think about that but tell me, what happened after the last time we saw you at the club?" Her father questioned.

"Well, that night they took me to the office because they wanted to ask me about the pregnancy, they said that I would get tested the next day and I wanted to go back to the club but Alan didn't let me, he started touching me and well, I guess you know what happened next... I didn't scream or fight him but he enjoyed hitting me anyway and he knew that I was going to die so he didn't care" Jade commented and Beck looked down angrily while holding her hand.

"That animal..." Mr. West said upset.

"Next day John yelled at me because of the videos you stole, he thought that I had stolen them so he beat me up trying to make me confess, then he called Mr. Lang and he told them about you, I don't know how he found out but the thing is John drove me to his apartment and left me there" Jade informed. "I spent most of the time in the trunk of a car and then they brought me up to see him"

"Wait so the pregnancy was fake?" Tori questioned and Jade stood up, they were disconcerted because she didn't answer the question, she simply walked out of the living room and a few seconds later she walked back in holding a baby and smiling at it and everyone's mouths dropped.

"No, it wasn't fake" Jade said as she walked toward them with her baby. "This is Gracie, my daughter" she informed and they all looked at her shocked and then at the baby, Alicia and Mr. West couldn't help but smile when they saw the little baby girl.

"Oh my god, she is just like you when you were little, she is beautiful" Alicia commented and Jade smiled at her.

"A baby, gosh, no" Her father said and Jade looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"You can't keep her, Jade, if you see her every day you'll never forget those men, one of them is the father" Mr. West said.

"She is mine, she's only mine, she has no father" Jade affirmed, Beck was still in shock after seeing Jade alive and his shock became bigger when he saw Gracie but he culdn't help but want to hold her.

"Can I hold her?" Beck asked and it just made Jade so happy to hear that, she nodded and put the baby in his arms. "You're so cute, Gracie" He said to her with a huge smile on his face as he walked back and sat down on the couch.

"But Jade, how is it possible? Mr. Lang said they made you abort" Tori said.

"Oh and he tried, when they brought me up to see him he was on the phone talking to the person who was supposed to do the abortion but they said no, I was happy because I didn't want to lose the baby but then he said that I wouldn't be useful anymore with a bastard inside me and that they would have to use a more traditional method so he hit me in the stomach with a gun and they started kicking me" Jade informed "They kicked me and kicked me until they got tired, I was covering my belly with my hands but they did hurt me a lot, fortunately, Gracie is a strong little woman, right? Yes, you are!" Jade said and smiled at her baby who smiled back at her with her little mouth and it melted Beck's heart, he was in love with Gracie.

"And where have you been all these months? What happened with you?" Andre questioned curiously.

"Kevin, Lucia, come in!" Jade shouted and the couple with the baby walked into the living room.

"Do you remember Kevin?" Jade asked her father and Mr. Vega.

"Yes, of course, he is the man who invited you dinner that time you fainted right?" Mr. West asked and Jade nodded.

"And not just that, he and his wife have been a family to me for the past eight months" Jade added. "He found me after I jumped out of the van and I was about to lose Gracie but he drove me to the hospital and has helped me since then, he and Lucia welcomed me in their house and took care of me during the pregnancy and after Gracie was born" she informed and smiled at them.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Alicia said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of Jade, please let me reward you, I'll give you anything you want" Mr. West affirmed.

"No, please, we just did what was right, she had already gone through a lot and we decided to help her out" Kevin responded.

"Yes, besides it was nice having her and Gracie in the house" Lucia added and Jade smiled at them.

"Thank you, really but I mean it, I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you for what you did but I really want to reward you" Mr. West insisted, meanwhile in the back Beck and the rest of the gang were freaking out over Gracie and Jade was just so glad to see them so happy with the baby, especially Beck, he didn't stop smiling at her and playing with her.

"She is adorable!" Cat exclaimed as she made silly faces to make the baby smile.

"I've told you many times that we really don't want anything" Kevin repeated.

"Fine, fine but whatever you need don't forget to call me, I'll always be here to help you if you need it just like you helped Jade" Mr. West affirmed and they nodded.

"Thank you" Kevin said nicely and then Gracie started crying.

"We didn't do anything to her" Cat immediately said and Jade chuckled.

"I know, I know..." Jade said and grabbed Gracie from Beck's arms. "Come with mommy" Jade said sweetly, it was so weird for them to see Jade being so sweet and maternal, they never thought Jade would be such a loving mother. "I think she is hungry, sh, sh...it's okay, honey, you're going to eat now" she commented as she walked out of the room with her baby.

"I can't believe my daughter is a mom now, she is only nineteen, she is basically a kid with another kid" Alicia commented.

"And what do you plan to do about that?" Lucia questioned. "Jade is a very good mother, she freaks out when something unusual happens but that's normal, it's her first kid and she wasn't prepared but she is learning and she adores Gracie" she informed and Alicia smiled.

"It's so weird to see her like that, Jade's always been...creepy, like we never imagined she would be so sweet to a baby" Robbie commented.

"Well, yeah but that's her baby, it's different" Tori responded.

"Yes, and why do you say she is creepy? She's been really polite and nice all these months" Kevin commented.

"It's not that she was creepy, she was just a little special, you know? like dark and kinda mean sometimes" Andre explained.

"I guess what happened to her changed her a lot, during all these months we've only seen her nice side, well, sort of, she used to cry a lot and wake up screaming in the middle of the night, she spent hours simply thinking with a sad look in her eyes, sometimes she didn't even want to eat, she was really depressed all the time, we were worried that she would not recover from the hell she lived but after a few weeks, when she started feeling her baby inside her, she started talking and singing to her and it was like life had been brought back into her body, she started smiling and began stroking her belly with love, she was always anxious and excited when we went to see the doctor and he showed her the baby on the screen, more days went by and she didn't cry as much anymore and then one day she simply stopped crying, having nightmares and looking sad all the time, it was a very nice process seeing how her tears became laughs when she talked with Gracie and sang to her and then when she gave birth and finally had her in her arms, it was just...it was such a beautiful thing to see, she couldn't believe that she had a baby, that kid brought the happiness back to her life" Lucia commented and everyone was smiling moved by her words.

"She sings to Gracie?" Tori asked moved and Lucia nodded. "Awww"

"Yes, she does it all the time and Gracie loves it, even before she was born she always kicked when Jade sang to her" Lucia commented and they all smiled.

"I'm glad she doesn't have hatred toward the baby and that she is a good mother but I don't want her to stop living her life or leave school, she has her entire life ahead of her" Alicia said.

"So what? If you want to make her give up on her baby I can assure you she won't do it" Lucia affirmed.

"What? No, of course not, I would never do such a thing, all I'm saying is that Jade will go back to school and I'll personally take care of Gracie while she is not here, having a baby should not be an impediment for her to enjoy her youth" Alicia explained and Lucia smiled.

"Yes, I agree" Beck added and then Jade walked back into the living room.

"Gracie fell asleep, I left her on my bed" Jade informed as she rejoined them. "Everything is just as i remember it"

"What are you gonna do now, Jade?" Tori asked curiously and Jade thought about it.

"I don't know, I guess I'll take care of my baby and find a job" Jade answered.

"No, of course not" Her father affirmed. "You will go back to school, that's what you will do"

"I need to take care of Gracie, i'm her mother and i'm all she has" Jade said.

"She will stay in this house with you but you'll continue studying, Jade, you're not going to waste your life like that, especially because this wasn't your fault" Mr. West commented. "You know you don't need to worry about the money, you don't need to work and Gracie will have everything, she doesn't only have you, she has your mom, your friends, your boyfriend and she has me, i know that i have never supported you but i will now"

"Thank you but dad, you have to work and I can't leave her here with some stranger while I go to school, I don't trust people" Jade said. She really wanted to go back to school but now she had a baby to take care of and she didn't trust nannies.

"Your mother is not a stranger" Alicia exclaimed and Jade looked at her confused.

"What? You're gonna take care of my daughter? But mom, you live in San Diego" Jade said and Alicia and Mr. West smiled at each other "Or not?"

"No, your father and I are together again, he got divorced and we decided to give our relationship a chance so I live here now and I'll personally take care of my granddaughter while you do what you were born to do, perform" Alicia informed and Jade smiled.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked happily.

"Absolutely!"

"Um Jade, I don't know if you have considered this but I thought that maybe I could register your daughter as mine too" Beck suggested and Jade's eyes wide opened.

"No, Beck, I would never ask you to do something like that, Gracie is my daughter, not yours, it's not your responsibility" Jade said.

"Jade, you don't know how much I suffered during the time you were gone, I just... I realized that no matter what happens, I'll always love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you like we always planned and as soon as I looked into Gracie's eyes I loved her, I want to be a father to her" Beck affirmed "You can't say no to that, I mean it, I really do... she is adorable, she has your eyes and your nose, she is beautiful and I want us to be a family"

"Beck, do you realize what you're asking me? It's a huge responsibility, even for me but I'm her mother, you unfortunately are not her father and we are too young to be a family" Jade said "I can't make you do that"

"You're not making me, I want to do it, I really do, please, Jade just think about it, we'll both graduate from Hollywood Arts and do what we've always wanted to do, we'll both succeed, I'm sure and Gracie will be a loved kid, we'll be a beautiful family" Beck insisted, he really wanted to adopt Gracie and be a father to her, he had no idea what being a father was about but he wanted to discover it with Gracie, he felt he was ready, besides he had always planned on becoming a father some day and he wanted Jade to be the mother of his children anyway.

Jade just couldn't believe what Beck was proposing her, she loved him and knew that he loved her but legally recognizing her daughter was a big deal, she was happy that he was willing to take that step with her but she just didn't know if it was okay for her to accept it. "Beck, are you sure you want that, honey?" Beck's mother asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jade is the love of my life and I want to be Gracie's dad, she doesn't need to know who her biological father is" Beck affirmed seriously.

"I don't even know that myself, Beck" Jade added.

"That doesn't matter, so? What do you say?" He asked and Jade kept thinking about it but finally nodded. "Yes, thank you" he said and kissed Jade's lips sweetly for the first time in over a year. He couldn't believe that about an hour earlier he felt like the most miserable and unhappy person on the planet and at that moment he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Gracie Oliver, sounds good, doesn't it?" He commented and Jade smiled at him but then Gracie started crying again and Jade exhaled because she knew she had to go upstairs again. "If you excuse me, I'll go see my daughter"Beck informed and ran upstairs, Jade was so happy that she couldn't believe it was real, she was free, she was back in home, she had her baby and Beck was being more supportive than she ever thought he would be.

As Beck had promised, he and Jade registered Gracie as their daughter and Jade went back to school, it took her a few weeks to get used to it again but after a while she did and she started recovering her life, in other circumstances Jade would have probably been bitter about going back to school and all that but having Gracie really did change Jade, she couldn't just worry about herself anymore, she had a little person to take care of, a little person that made her want to live and be happy again, a little person that lightened up her world which had been dark for a long time and the best part is that she wasn't alone, she had Beck, her friends and her family by her side.

Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, Tori and Robbie had gone through a horrible and deathly experience but they all managed to make it back and recover their lives, that experience even made them better friends, especially Jade and Tori because they were the only ones who understood the horror of being sold with sexual purposes, the rest of the gang could try to get in their shoes but only they could understand each other's feelings and that made them closer than they had ever been before.

Things made sense to everyone again, Jade's family was whole and her parents were just crazy over their little granddaughter, they loved taking care of her while Jade was busy and they had bought lots of presents for her, Gracie became the princess of the house and nobody even thought about the fact she was the product of Jade's suffering. Kevin and Lucia went back to Ukraine but they visited the West every time they could and spent Christmas with them which was wonderful because Jade had learned to see them as part of her family and she really appreciated them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beck questioned while holding Gracie, who was now a year and three months old. "It'll be too hard, that's all in the past" He said as Gracie played with her keys shaped toy.

"I agree, honey, let's go home" Alicia insisted. "Gracie is tired" she said trying to convince Jade to leave, Gracie was a beautiful little girl, she had light brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes just like her mommy.

"No, she is fine, she is having fun" Jade commented and smiled as she saw her baby girl playing with Beck.

"Yes, she is" Beck said as Gracie slapped him with her little hands and put them in his mouth.

"Don't slap, daddy, sweetheart" Jade said but the baby just giggled and continued doing it.

"Oh it's fine, she enjoys hurting daddy but i'll get my revenge!" Beck exclaimed and raised her up above his face to blow-kiss her belly so the baby started laughing and Jade smiled happily at them before turning to her mother again.

"My therapist said that i need to comfront all the things that hurt me and be aware that they happened to be able to move on with my life completely because i need to understand they are not in power of me anymore" Jade explained. "I'll be fine, they're handcuffed and you'll be here watching"

"Okay, Jade, it's your decision" Her father said and she nodded before entering an interviewing room where John and Alan were. Jade still remembered everything like it had been yesterday but she could now think about it and talk about it without crying or feeling ashamed and she'd overcome her fear toward those two men so she simply walked into the room and sat down in front of them.

"Hi Sarah, it's a pleasure to see you again" Alan commented.

"Jade, my name is Jade, don't forget it" Jade clarified coldly.

"Why are you here?" John questioned and Jade smirked at them.

"Well, i was driving by and i thought why not?" She responded. "I really wanted to see how you guys were, i've heard you two are are having so much fun in prison"

"Not quite as much as you had in the club" John responded and Jade glared at him coldly.

"I doubt it, you must be really busy because in your case you are the only two whores in the place" Jade commented and laughed a little and they looked at each other upset, they only wanted to strangle her. "I bet you are dying to beat me up like you did in the past right?" she asked smirking "Why are you so mad, boys? Remember what you always said to us? You're nothing, you're a thing anyone can use whenever they want and however they want, you're here only to please the clients or in your case, the prisoners, come on, you cannot have forgotten those words, you repeated them so many times to me that i don't think i'll ever forget them"

"What the hell do you want?" Alan questioned angrily.

"This, i want to see you suffer, that's what i want" Jade answered and smiled at him.

"Remember the little party we had? Remember how much you screamed and kicked but couldn't escape?" Alan questioned and they both laughed, Jade was so full of rage toward them that she only wanted to kill them but she knew she had to control herself and manage the situation. "You ended up giving in because you secretly liked it, you enjoyed so much that night, didn't you?"

"No, not really, you both SUCK in bed, such a shame considering that was my first night, i was expecting something better" Jade responded "That's why you rape women, right? You rape them because in other circumstances they would never have sex with you, you're both pathetic" she affirmed and their smiles dropped, Beck and her parents were surprised because how of how well Jade was handling the situation, she was really in control.

"Oh really? If we are so bad in bed then why were you screaming like an injured animal?" Alan questioned.

"Try getting beaten up by two beasts who are physically stronger than you, oh wait you already have, haven't you? It's not nice, is it?" Jade asked.

"By the way, Sarah, what happened with your pregnancy? I heard that Mr. Lang made you spit out that thing" John questioned and Jade laughed.

"Nope, you got the information wrong, my Gracie is alive, happy and healthy as can be" Jade informed gladly.

"Really? and tell me, who's the father? Me?" John asked.

"Or perhaps me" Alan said.

"Or one of all the other men you slept with" John added.

"No, Beck is her father" Jade answered.

"Beck is one of your many clients? Whore" Alan asked and they both laughed.

"No, Beck is my boyfriend and Gracie's dad" Jade explained.

"So you made your boyfriend adopt your little bastard, clever" John commented.

"No, i didn't make him, he loves her and he is the best father Gracie could possibly have" Jade affirmed and Beck smiled before kissing Gracie's cheek, he really did love Gracie so much, she was adorable and he enjoyed every second he spent with her, he felt her as his child.

"I just came to tell you that I'm here, i'm fine, all my friends are fine, my family is together, my baby is alive and well, my boyfriend loves us and guess what? What you did to me is burried in the past, so i'll walk out that door, kiss my little girl's face and go back to my wonderful life while you two rot in a cell for the rest of your miserable lives" Jade affirmed and stood up. "By the way, my dad made some calls and if you think that being the whores of the place is going to be over soon, you're wrong, it'll be that way until the day you die, please don't forget to think about me every time another prisoner rents you"Jade said smirking and they stared at her angrily."Goodbye!" She exited the room proudly but her smile dropped as soon as she walked out of the room and she took a deep breath.

"You were amazing" Beck commented.

"Really? There was a moment when i thought i would break out crying but no, they cannot make me cry anymore" Jade affirmed and then she looked at Gracie who was smiling at her so she smiled back and stroked her cheek, Jade started clapping a little while smiling at her baby and Gracie opened her arms as she leaned towards her mom so Jade opened hers as well.

"You wanna go with mommy? Okay, there you go" Beck said as he gave Gracie to Jade, who immediately kissed her baby's cheek and hugged her, it felt so nice to have her baby there, Gracie made her feel like the strongest woman on the planet, she made her want to be the very best she could be; Jade adored her girl more than anything in the world, she loved her more than her own life and wanted the world for her, she was willing to do anything for her daughter anytime, anywhere, she felt ready to face the world and do whatever was needed to protect Gracie and give her the best of everything.

"I'm so proud of you" Mr. West said sincerely and smiled at Jade and then at Gracie.

"Those two are never going to forget you" Alicia affirmed proudly as she saw John and Alan looking down worriedly inside the room.

Jade and Beck continued going to school every day and working hard to be the best artists they could be, they still went out and had fun, things were obviously different but for the better, they didn't see Gracie as an impediment for them to enjoy their lives but as a gift that made them better, Gracie lightened up every room, every moment, everything and they were glad they had her, they would have preferred to have her in a different time, under better circumstances but Jade didn't regret having her and Beck was glad Gracie had been born too, everything was just wonderful for them at that point in their lives and hopefully things would continue to be that way.

The most important lesson that the nightmare the gang had lived taught them was that no matter what happened, they could always overcome the problems, the pain and the fear and get something good out of it, they also learned not to blindly trust anyone, especially the people who promised the world to them, they knew that not all golden opportunities were what they seemed and many times, the sparkle hid nothing but pain and desperation, remember all that glitters is not gold...

* * *

><p><strong>YAY<strong>

**Now, the IMPORTANT QUESTION, which ending did you like the most? **

**I personally like ending "B" better because i love babies and i think it's cuter but the decision is up to each one of you guys, just DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME THE ENDING YOU CHOOSE.**

**By the way, i just started writing another story today and i'm excited about it, i'm sure you'll like it, the plot has to do with snuff movies so if you think you'll like it, stay in touch with my profile; I don't know when i'll post it because i have to finish it first and i've been really busy with school and college applications, in fact tomorrow is my first exam for the university and i'm so nervous, i'm also in the process of getting a job, besides i have school and homework so yeah, i will try to finish the story as soon as possible but i can't promise you anything, either way i hope to see you all on the reviews! :) xx**


End file.
